What an adventure this will be!
by Fran1993
Summary: Follow Goku, Kisa and the others on their quest to gather all seven Dragon balls!
1. Bulma

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 1: Bulma.**

"Do you think that's enough wood?" Kisa asked as Goku approached their home. Her little brother had been away all morning, after accidently smashing a table during breakfast. Goku lifted the wood off of his schoulders and smiled at Kisa, triumphantly. "I think so." He said as he made his way towards the house. "You promised me we would spar today, so can we?" Kisa smirked. "Fine, If you think you can keep up with me." Goku nodded and charged. Ever since their Grandpa Gohan had passed away, it had just been the two of them. Kisa was only a couple of years older than Goku, and raising him on her own wasn't easy. It was times like these that made it worth it to her. She could notice Goku's strength increasing each time they trained, and she wondered how long it would be before he had to go off and find another teacher. This did provide a problem, as they never ventured very far away from home. Kisa preferred it that way, she had grown used to the solitude Mount Pao offered.

After sparring together for a few hours, Goku stomach growled, causing him to lose focus. "Kisa, I'm hungry." Goku said. Kisa sighed and face palmed. "Goku, you're a bottomless pit when it comes to food, I swear. But you did do well today during training, so I'll make you a snack." Kisa said, causing Goku to smile brightly at her. Kisa pet his head as she walked past him and made her way towards the house. But before she could even set a foot inside, she heard a loud crash behind her. "What the.." She said, turning around and running outside. As soon as she found Goku, she sighed in relief. He didn't seem to be hurt. Instead, Goku seemed to be attacking an upturned car with his power pole. "Kisa! Watch out! It's a monster!" Kisa smiled and walked over to him. "That's not a monster Goku, that's a car."

"A what?" Goku asked her as he examined the car in front of him. He raised an eyebrow at it, still thinking it was going to jump out and attack him at any given moment. "Why isn't it moving?" Goku asked as he tried peeking through one of the cars closed windows. Kisa walked over to car and knocked on the side door, someone had to have been driving it. "Who are you calling a monster?!" A girlish voice cried out. Kisa stepped back as the car driver pushed open the door and jumped out, gun in hand. "Calm down! I'm sure he was talking about the car." The girl ignored Kisa's comment and instead set her focus on Goku. Kisa rolled her eyes as soon as she followed the girl's gaze. Goku, powerpole in hand stood on top of the girls car. "She hit me!" Goku said, causing the girl in front of them to speak up. "Well, if you weren't in the middle of the road, I wouldn't have hit you." The girl sighed and put away her gun. "My name's Bulma." She said, holding out her hand in front of her. Kisa and Goku looked at each other, and Kisa spoke up. "We don't see many visitors around here." Kisa said, holding her arms behind her back. "I'm Kisa, and this is my brother, Goku. What are you doing here?" Bulma smiled at her. "I understand why people don't come here, it was nearly impossible to find. I'm out here looking for a Dragon ball, perhaps you have seen it." Bulma said as she started rummaging through her back pack. After a few seconds, she pulled out a familiar looking ball. "They look like this." Bulma said, point at the ball in her hand. Goku gasped at her. "Kisa, that looks just like Grandpa Gohan!" Kisa nodded and bit her lip. She didn't think there were more balls like that out there. "What Goku meant to say is that, yes we have seen one of those before." Bulma smiled at that. "Great! Can you show it to me?"

* * *

"That's it." Kisa said as they walked into the living room. On a small pedestal at the back of the room, was a shrine dedicated to their grandfather. Within it sat the Dragon Ball their grandfather left them. "This is the ball our Grandfather gave us, just before he passed away." Kisa said, smiling as Goku bowed down before it. "Oh wow. Yeah, that's a Dragon ball all right. Cool, that makes three." Bulma said, pulling the other two other Dragon balls out of her purse, and lying them on the table in front of her. Kisa picked up her grandfather's ball and put it on the table next to the others. The tree balls looked almost identical, except for the number of stars on them. And after just a few seconds, they all started to glow a bright yellow. "Wow!" Goku said, smiling from ear to ear. "Why are they doing that? I've never seen our ball glow before." Kisa asked Bulma, as she knelt down in front of the Dragon balls. "It means that they recognize each other. Pretty cool, huh?" Bulma told them. "Yeah, these babies have the power to do great things. There are seven Dragon balls in total, and once you've gathered them all, they'll grand you a wish."

"I see." Kisa said, picking up her grandfather's Dragon ball and examining it closely. "I'm on a quest to gather all seven Dragon Balls. Once I've gathered them all, I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend!" Bulma said, rolling her two Dragon Balls in between her hands. "You're not taking my Grandpa!" Goku yelled out, stepping in front of Bulma angrily. Bulma frowned at him and spoke. "I don't want to take your grandpa away from you, kid. I just want to borrow your Dragon Ball so I can make my wish." Bulma looked up at Kisa, who stood to the left of her with her Dragon Ball in hand. "You understand right?"

"I understand that you need our Dragon Ball." She began, turned her gaze towards Bulma. "But we can't just give the Dragon ball away. It's all we have left of our grandpa." Bulma nodded, and stood up. She walked around, thinking of what to do. After a few seconds, she snapped her fingers. "Oh! I know! You guys can come with me!"

"Say what now?" Kisa said, raising an eyebrow at her. "Yeah! I could use some help. And if you come with me, you can keep your grandfathers Dragon ball with you at all times."

"That sounds like fun!" Goku said, causing Kisa to turn to him in surprise. "So what do you think? You are going to let me use your Dragon ball so I can make my wish, right?"


	2. The Turtle Hermit

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 2: The Turtle Hermit.**

After deciding to travel alongside Bulma, Kisa sat inside Bulma's car and sighed. Truth be told, she only went along with the idea because of Goku, who seemed genuinely excited to see more of the world. Kisa herself didn't really care much for life outside Mount Pao. After the death of their grandfather, she found it easier to remain in solitude. "So, how much longer until we reach our destination?" Kisa asked Bulma, who sat up front. "It'll take a little while longer, besides its getting late. I think we should rest for the night." Bulma said, parking her car at a nearby clearing. "Yeah! This looks like a good place to camp!" Bulma exclaimed as she got out of the car. Kisa crossed her arms and sighed. She couldn't believe she let Bulma talk her into going with her. "I think the grass will be a great place to sleep on." Goku said as he jumped around the field. Kisa smiled and leaned against Bulma's car. "Well now, there is no reason to sleep outside like savages." Bulma told them. "But we didn't bring any camping equipment." Kisa said. "Don't worry, gotcha covered!" Bulma said with a smirk on her face. She reached into her backpack and pulled out a small box full of capsules. "Gee Bulma, I don't see how that's going to help!" Goku told her. Bulma smirked and took the yellow capsule out of the box, throwing it as far away as she could. "Just watch. Here it goes!" Kisa's eyes went wide. As soon as the capsule had hit the ground, a huge white house appeared in front of them. "Wow." Kisa said quietly as she started walking towards the house. "There we go! Now doesn't that look cozy!" Bulma said happily, putting a hand on Kisa's shoulder. "Come on, let's go inside!" She added. Kisa nodded. "Step away from its mouth Kisa! I'll protect you from this monster!" Goku yelled out at them. Bulma laughed. "That's very noble of you kid, but it's just a house." She turned on the light and stepped inside. "See?" Goku raised an eyebrow at her and slowly peeked inside. Kisa followed after Bulma, and took a look around. "This is bigger than our house back at Mount Pao." Kisa commented. Bulma smiled at that, and spoke. "The bathroom is over there if u want to freshen up. Your bedroom is to the right of it. If you need help with anything just ask. For now though, I'm going to take a nap."

* * *

The next day Kisa woke up to the sound of Bulma screaming. Goku ran into the room and quickly jumped underneath her covers. Kisa sat up, looking at the open door, and spoke up. "Bulma, what's wrong?" She asked, causing Bulma to storm into the room. Bulma growled and took the covers off of the bed trying to find Goku. Goku hid behind Kisa and kept quiet. "That little pervert! I woke up with him sleeping in between my legs." Kisa laughed at that. "He probably thought you were a pillow or something. Don't worry about it." Kisa turned around and pet Goku's head. "I'll make it up to you." Kisa said as she got out of bed. "How about we get you some breakfast?" Bulma dropped the sheets on the floor in defeat and sighed. "Fine, but this better be a damn good breakfast." Kisa nodded, taking Goku's hand and leaving the house. "So what was that all about?" Kisa asked as jumped over a rock. Goku put both of his hands behind his head as he walked along happily. "I was out training last night, and couldn't see which room I went in to. I thought I feel sleep against you." Kisa laughed. "I gues Bulma's not used to other sleeping in her bed." Goku nodded and walked around a few trees, before walking up to a huge rock.

"Kisa, look! Do you think I can lift it?" Kisa smiled at him. "Go for it." She said. Goku smiled and jumped off the rock. He put his hands on either side of the rock and started lifting it up. After just a minute, Goku held the rock above his feet. And after anotherminute, it exploded into a million tiny pieces. Kisa held her hands in front of her face, protecting her eyes from the debris. Once she lowered her arms, the rock was gone, and Goku jumped around happily. Kisa smiled. She was amazed at how strong Goku had become. Sure, they had trained together their entire lives, but lately she felt like she couldn't keep up with him anymore. "Good job, Goku. Maybe next time you should pick up a larger one." Kisa said jokingly. "Okay, I will!" Goku said as he ran over to another rock, or so he thought. As soon as he lifted it from the ground, Kisa realized it had a head. "Wait, Goku! That's not a rock!" Goku raised an eyebrow at her and turned the "rock" around. "Woah!" The rock said, causing Goku to drop it on the ground in surprise. "What in the world?!" He said, as he examined the turtle closely. "Better luck next time." Kisa said jokingly, as she approached both Goku and the turtle. Goku's eyes widened in realisation after running around the turtle for a while. "Kisa! Bulma turned into a turtle!" Kisa face palmed at him and knelt down in front of the turtle. "That's not Bulma, silly." She reached out her hand and slowly touched the turtles shell. "Goku? Kisa? Who are you talking to out there?" Bulma yelled out as she made her way outside. Bulma tilted her head to the side and spoke. "Oh. That's strange. A tortoise shouldn't be living out here. Aren't you supposed to be living out by the sea?" Bulma asked the turtle. "Yeah." The turtle said, bowing his head in sadness. "Oh wow! It can talk!" Goku yelled out. The turtled nodded and continued. "I'm very concerned about being so far away from home. By the way, do any of you have salt water?" Kisa nodded and stood up. "Sure. I'll go get you some."

* * *

After finishing a bucket of salt water, the turtle smiled. "That's good water. Thank you."

"Sure thing. So, what are you doing out here?" Kisa asked him. "Well, to make a long story incredibly short, I'm lost. It's that simple. I'm lost. I've been trying to find my way back to the sea for over a year now."

"That's so sad." Bulma said. "And your still not anywhere near the sea." The turtle bowed his head in sadness as Bulma continued to speak. "I think your still about a hundred miles of the coast."

"Great. That'll take me another 20 years." The turtle exclaimed. "Hold on! I know!" Goku said, jumping up. "Would you like me to carry you to the sea Mr. turtle?"

"Why, yes! Thank you!" The turtle said happily, causing Kisa to smile and speak up. "Sounds good to me. It will be a good morning exercise."

"Now hold it right there!" Bulma cried out, placing her hands on her hips. "Are you two nuts? We're on an adventure! We don't have time to transport a beached turtle!" Goku ignored her for a second as the turtle climbed on his back. "Well, you can do what you want, but I'm going." He said. "Me too." Kisa said, following after Goku. Bulma groaned. "Fine! Help the stupid turtle if you want! But I'm staying here."

* * *

As Goku and Kisa made their way towards the beach, Bulma soon joined them on a motorcycle. Apparently she didn't like being on her own after all. The tree of them traveled a few hours, after which they finally reached the ocean. Once they stepped walked onto the beach, Goku happily ran down to the shoreline. "No way! Wow!" He said in awe. Kisa's eyes widened at the sight before her. "It's huge!" She said. Bulma raised an eyebrow at them. "You've never seen the ocean before?" She asked. "Nope. This is our first time." Kisa said, smiling as she walked towards Goku and the turtle. Goku let the turtle crawl off his back after which he started jumping around in the water. "Look Kisa! It's beautiful!"

"It sure is, Goku. It's incredible." Kisa said, putting her hands in the water. "I never could have dreamed a place like this existed."

"I was starting to wonder myself." The turtle told her. "It's been so long! Thanks for bringing me back."

"Hey, sure. No problem." Goku said, laughing as he ran around in the water. "You sure have a great home turtle!" The turtle nodded at him and spoke. "Well, I'd better get going. I never would've made it if it wasn't for you." The turtle said as he began to swim off shore. He stopped for a moment and spoke up again. "Would you mind waiting here? I have a gift I'd like to bring to you. To repay you for all you've done for me."

"Sure!" Kisa and Goku said at the same time. "What kind of gift could a turtle have, huh?" Bulma said as she sat down in the sand. "You'll see. I'll be back soon."

* * *

"I hope we haven't been waiting this long for a stupid shell or something like that.." Bulma said as she kicked up some sand. Kisa and Goku had been sparring while they waited, but even Kisa was starting to lose her patience. "Don't worry, Bulma. I'm sure he'll be back soon." Goku said, deflecting one of Kisa's kicks. Kisa smiled at him and spoke up. "Come on, Goku. Let's wash up." Goku nodded and started making his way towards the ocean. As soon as Kisa walked into the water though, she spotted the turtle swimming towards them in the distance. "Bulma, Kisa look! Turtle's back." Goku said. "There's something on top of him though." Kisa told them as she started walking back to shore. "Hey, turtle! Over here!" Goku yelled out, waving his arms above his head, signaling turtle where they were. "Ahoy there!" Said turtle as he swam ashore. "Sorry I kept you waiting. I had to go get my master."

"Man, check that guy out." Bulma said as she joined the others. "Well, hello there kids." The man on top of turtle said, waving at them, then jumping off of turtle's back. "Hi, how's it going?" Bulma said. "Welcome ashore."

"Kids I want to thank you for helping out my turtle." Goku put his hands behind his head and smiled. "It was our pleasure mister."

"I'm Roshi, the turtle hermit." He said. Kisa smiled and walked over to turtle, petting his shell, and speaking up. "A turtle hermit?" She asked. Roshi nodded. "That's right. Now, which one of these kids helped you?" He asked the turtle. "It's that little boy, and this girl right here." Turtle told him, happily pointing out Goku and Kisa. "You're very brave, children. I have a gift I want to give you as a token of my gratitude." Goku and Kisa looked at each other. "Did u hear that Kisa? A gift!" Kisa nodded and smiled at him. "Come, Flying Nimbus!" Roshi yelled out as he held his cane up in the air. "Now where is that cloud?" He said, looking around. After a few seconds though, a yellow cloud came flying towards them. "Oh, wow." Kisa said as they walked towards the cloud. "If you can ride it, it's yours. She's a beauty isn't she?" Roshi told them with a smirk on his face. "What does that mean?" Bulma asked him. Kisa shrugged and spoke. "I guess we'll see soon."

"Don't be afraid. She's as sweet as candy." Kisa held out her hand and touched the cloud, Goku however walked around the cloud for a better look. "Gosh. It's so light and puffy. Do u mind if I have a taste?"

"You don't eat it, you little baboon!" Roshi yelled out as both Bulma and Kisa started to laugh. "What does it do?" Bulma asked Roshi. "If u can manage to sit on this cloud, it can fly you to wherever you want."

"There has got to be some kind of hitch. You wouldn't just be giving it away." Bulma said as she examined the cloud. "Something's wrong with it right?" She asked Roshi, who frowned at her. "There's nothing wrong with this cloud." Goku ignored them and spoke up. "Hey, can I try to ride it now?"

"Sure, but I must warn you. You must be pure of heart to ride this cloud. Otherwise it won't let you on it. It's picky that way." Goku nodded as Roshi approached the cloud. "Let an old man show you how it's done." With that Roshi jumped on the nimbus, but as soon as his feet hit the cloud, he fell right through it. Bulma laughed at him. "Are you okay, master?" Turtle said as he tried to help Roshi stand up. "You must've done something naughty." Roshi groaned and shushed turtle. "Be quiet." He said. "Now let me try it!" Goku said happily. Goku took a step back then jumped right on top of the flying nimbus. "Yeah! All right! I did it!" He said. Kisa smiled at him and spoke. "Good job, Goku!" She said. "I'll be darned. There goes my cloud." Roshi said, clearly surprised. "Kisa, come on! It's fun!" Kisa nodded and nervously walked over to the cloud. She took a quick breath then jumped up on the cloud. Thankfully, she didn't fall through it either. "Yay! Now we can ride the cloud together." Goku said happily. "Now then, it's my turn. Where's my gift?" Bulma asked Roshi. "I helped too." Roshi raised an eyebrow at her and turned to look at turtle. "What do you say, turtle? Has this young lady helped you as well?"

"Uh, no. Just these two." Turtle said. "Hey!" Bulma yelled out in anger. "Hmm, I think I have to side with turtle on this one." Roshi told her. "But I can be persuaded to change my mind. For instance, if you were to let me see your underwear." Bulma took a step back at that, face red. "Master! What are you doing?" Turtle asked him in suprise. "You can't be serious!" Bulma yelled out. I can't believe I'm doing this." She said quietly, after which she lifted up her skirt. Kisa quickly covered Goku's eyes and shook her head. "Tada!" Bulma said. "There, done. Alright, where's my gift?" Roshi, with his nose bleeding, answered. "Oh right, the gift. Well, I have one in mind." Bulma shook her head and ran over to him, pulling on his necklace. "Never mind, never mind! I know what I want."

"Oh, this old thing? I found it washed up on my island a long time ago." Roshi said, takingk off his necklace, and handing it to Bulma. "That's a Dragon ball, isn't it?" Kisa asked her. "It sure is!" Bulma said cheerfully. "The three star ball! It's our fourth Dragon ball!"

"Aren't you glad we helped out the turtle after all?" Goku said as he jumped off of the flying nimbus. "Just three more, then I can make my wish!" Bulma told them. "What? That thing grants wishes?" Roshi asked her. Bulma nodded and spoke. "Thank you! We really love our gifts. Thanks so much!" Bulma waved at him, and started walking away. "Sure, don't mention it." Roshi said, still looking at them confusingly.

* * *

After their encounter with Roshi, Goku and Kisa rode the nimbus cloud as they made their way back to the house. As soon as all of them packed up their stuff, Bulma put the house back into its capsule state and spoke. "There we go. Now that's what I call house cleaning." Bulma walked over to Goku and Kisa, who were sitting on the nimbus cloud. "Do you think all three of us can sit on top? It'll be much faster that way."

"I don't see why not." Kisa said, hoppingg off of the cloud. "Didn't master Roshi say you have to be pure of heart to ride the flying nimbus?" Goku asked them. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Bulma said angrily. "I'm the purest person I know!"

"Go ahead, then. Give it a try." Kisa said, as Bulma jumped on the cloud, Unfortunately for her, she fell right through it. "I guess you're not pure of heart, huh?" Goku said jokingly. "Shut it, Goku!" Bulma said, causing Kisa to laugh out loud. "Well then, I guess it'll be just the two of us, then."


	3. Oolong the Terrible

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 3: Oolong the Terrible**

After riding around the mountainside for a few days, Bulma, Goku and Kisa decided to start racing each other for the fun of it. That is, until Bulma fell off of her motorcycle and cried out for help. "Are you okay Bulma?" Kisa asked as she helped her up. "Does it look like I'm okay?!"

"Hey you guys, look!" Goku said, picking up one of the Dragon balls as it rolled onto the ground. It was glowing a bright yellow again. "That means another one is close by right?" Kisa asked Bulma. "This is great!" Bulma said, checking her Dragon radar. "It might be in that village over there." At that the three of them took off. As soon as they reached the village though, it seemed to be deserted. Kisa tried looking through some of the windows, to no avail. "I wonder where everybody is."

"Let's see what the radar says." Bulma said, examining the radar closely. "The fifth Dragon ball is here all right. But something's up. It's too quiet. Before we arrived, it didn't look like this village had been deserted at all."

"No, people are here. I can feel it." Goku said as he started looking around again. "He's right." Kisa said as she knocked onto one of the doors. "Hello?"

"Hey! I think I saw someone peeking at us from that window over there." Goku said as he approached the building. "There must be some reason why they won't come out here, and I'm going to find out why!" Goku explaimed, punching a hole in the door in front of him and opening it from the inside. As soon as he stepped inside though, someone swung an axe at him and hit him on the head. "OW! What the hell!" Goku cried out. Kisa stormed in and tackled the guy. "What do you think you're doing!? Hitting children on the head. Shame on you!" The guy held up his hands pleadingly. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry Mr. Oolong! I'd rather die than give up my daughter. Please, I'll do anything." Kisa stood up, looking confused. "Uh, I think you have us confused with someone else." She said, as she made her way over to Goku and started examining his head. Aside from a huge bump, he was going to be all right. "My name is Goku." Goku told the man in from of him. "And I'm Kisa." Kisa said. After which a young girl jumped out from behind the couch and walked towards them. "It's not him, dad." The girls said, causing her father to sigh in relief. Slowly but surely, some of the other villagers starter gathering behind them. "Here, this will help." The girl said, handing Goku a tube of ointment for his head. "Careful, ow!" Goku cried out as Kisa applied the ointment on his bump. "He could have been killed, you know." Bulma said angrily, as she walked into the home. The man laughed nervously. "I thought he was Oolong. I was only trying to protect my daughter."

"So what did this Oolong do to make everyone so afraid of him?" Kisa asked as she helped Goku stand up. "He's our worst nightmare! He is the blackness that has descended upon our village! A monster who treats us like his toys." Goku smirked and spoke. "That sounds familiar, doesn't it Kisa?." Kisa laughed but quickly stopped once she saw Bulma getting angry again. "Shut it!" Bulma yelled angrily. "So this Oolong, is he really that bad?" Kisa asked the villagers, quickly trying to change the subject. "Well, somehow this terrible creature has the power to change into any shape it wants. Instead of one nightmare, we are cursed with many. No one know his real identity, we just know he wants our daughters. That monster has kidnapped three girls from the village already. And yesterday my biggest fear came true, he wants my daughter, Pokawata." Kisa and Goku looked at the girl, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "What a bully! Goku said. "We could set a trap for Oolong in case he comes back again." Kisa suggested. "How will you do that?! He's bigger than this house!" The man said, clearly scared to death. "There's no way to stop this monster. So tell us, why have you three come here?"

"Oh right, I'll show you." Bulma said as she took off her backpack, taking out one of her Dragon balls. "There it is. We came to find a ball that matches this one."

"It's beautiful, but I haven't seen anything like it." The man said. "Well, I have." An elder woman said, walking up to them from behind and holding out the six star Dragon ball. "Here it is." Bulma cheered at her. "Yeah, that's it! The six star ball. Will you give it to us?" The woman frowned. "I'm not just going to give this ball away. It's been in my family for generations."

"Would you give us your Dragon ball if we get rid of that Oolong for you? We'll also get the girls back for you." Kisa suggested. The people of the village gasped at that and started talking amongst each other. "Now listen, I may be old but I'm not gullible. How could the three of you defeat Oolong?" Bulma smirked. "Well, the three of us are quite the team. Yeah, I think we have a good chance. Goku and Kisa are strong, real strong." Kisa blushed at that. "Would you forgive me for hitting you? We could really use your help." The man asked them. Goku smiled. "Sure."

"And I know just the way to trap Oolong, come with me Goku!" Bulma said as she started rummaged through her bag again.

* * *

"I really don't see how this is going to work, Bulma." Kisa said, trying to hold back her laughter. Before her stood Goku, dressed up in one of Bulma's old dresses. "Oh, come on Kisa! He could be totally charming if he just smiled a bit more." Goku groaned. "Well, there's not much to smile about. Can't we come up with a different plan, Bulma?" Bulma smiled. "Sorry, no time kid! Now remember, try not to blow your cover! He has to think you're Pokawata. The most important thing to find out is where he is keeping the other girls. As soon as we find that out, Kisa comes in and takes him out."

"All right, all right, I'll do it! But I don't like this one bit!" Goku yelled out. As soon as Goku stopped talking though, the ground started shaking and all the villagers began to run back into their homes. "It's Oolong! He's coming!" The man yelled out as he, Pokawata and Bulma hid behind the couch. Kisa stood guard next to the door as Goku slowly made his way outside. "It's up to you now, Goku! Good luck!" Bulma said from behind the couch, causing Kisa to roll her eyes.

* * *

In front of Goku stood a big red demon like creature dressed in a white suit. He smiled at Goku and started talking. "There you are my little buttercup. I've brought you some flowers. I hope you like them sweetheart."

"Uhh.. I love flowers!" Goku said in the most ridiculous voice Kisa had ever heard. He really didn't know how to act. "Hmm, I see you've put on a little weight." Oolong said as he approached Goku. "Yeah, uhh.. Well look who's talking?" Kisa almost died at that point. She had to contain her laughter as she continued to listen into the connvresation. "You scamp! A little feisty today, aren't we?"

"Where did he learn how to act? He's going to blow this thing big time." Bulma whispered to Kisa. Kisa shrugged and spoke. "You could've gone out there yourself, you know."

"That's good, I like them feisty." Oolong said, interrupting her. Bulma and Kisa let out a breath of relief. "I wouldn't change anything about you except that ugly scarf. I want to see your beautiful hair, Pokawata." At that Goku started to tremble. Kisa wondered what was up, but as soon as she saw him clutch his stomach she knew. "Oh-oh."

"Oh my! You're positively trembling! You're scared, aren't you? I get my feelings hurt when girls are scared." Oolong said. "No more, that's it." At that Oolong changed into the visage of a young man. "Wow!" Bulma said. "He's dreamy!" Kisa facepalmed once she saw Bulma run past her. "Now you want to go outside?!" Kisa yelled out, running outside herself. "My, can such beauty be real? This must be a dream." Oolong exclaimed once he spotted Bulma and Kisa. "But where did Pokawata run off to?" Oolong said, looking around the village for Goku. As soon as Oolong turned around, he spotted Goku who was busy peeing against a nearby tree. "Couldn't you hold it up for a few more minutes?" Bulma yelled at him angrily. "WHAT? I've been deceived! You're not my beautiful Pokawata!" Oolong cried out after examining Goku up close. "Huh, what gave me away? It was my tail wasn't it?" Goku asked him. Kisa face palmed. "That kid is going to be the death of me, I swear."

"If there is one thing I cannot tolerate it is deception!" Oolong growled and changed back into the form of a demon. "Wow! What happened to my handsome man?" Bulma exclaimed. "You really aren't paying attention, are you?" Kisa asked, running towards Oolong and Goku. "The plan is off." Kisa said as Goku struggled to get out of his dress. "Are you crazy? There's no way you can beat me!" Oolong said as Kisa and Goku took their fighting stances. "Forget it, Bully! Let's get to it! Give those girls back now!" Goku said, causin Oolong run away in panic. "I will be back!" He yelled out. "No, you don't!" Kisa said as both Goku and her ran after him. As soon as they reached the village gate though, Oolong had disappeared. Instead there was a little pig man leaning against the fence. "Excuse me, sir." Goku asked him. "A giant demon just came running through here, did you see where it went?" The pig man pointed to the left. "Over there." Goku nodded and ran off into that direction. Kisa however wasn't buying it. "You don't mind if I wait here with you, do you now?"

* * *

After a few minutes, Goku came running back to them. "He wasn't there."

"Of course not, he's right here." Kisa said, pointing at the pig. "What?! Lady you just had to open your big mouth, did you?! You'll be my bride though, you'll see." At that Oolong changed into a huge robot and tried to attack Kisa, but before he could reach her, Goku hit him on top of the head with his power pole. "No one hurts my sister!" He said. "Ow! Kids these days are insane!" At that Oolong changed into a pink bat and tried to fly away. "Come on, Goku! Let's follow him!" Kisa said as they ran after him. "Hey! Where are you going?!" Bulma asked them. "Nimbus!" Goku yelled out and jumped onto the cloud, Kisa joining him shortly after. "Hey! Oolong!" Kisa yelled out from behind him. Oolong seemed startled and quickly changed himself into a rocket. "Oh no you don't!" Goku said as the nimbus sped up. It didn't take very long for them to catch up to Oolong, and after only a few seconds they were gaining on him. "We won't let you get away, you know!" Kisa said as soon as they were flying next to him. "Oh no!" Oolong cried out. "My five minutes are up!" At that he changed back into the form of a pig and started plummeting down into the lake below. "I'm not ready to die!" Oolong cried out. Luckily for him, Goku caught him before he hit the water. "That's because you haven't doing very good."

* * *

"Well now, porky." Bulma said as she examined the pig before her. "What do you have to say for yourself?" The entire village had gathered to see the terrible monster that had plagued them for all that time, to see has was just a little pig. "An apology would be nice." Goku told him. "All right then, I'm sorry."

"Now how about you tell us where those girls are, huh?" Kisa said, tying Oolong to a long rope. "They're home."

"Shut it porky! Your reign of terror is over so you better tell us where those girls are!"

"Wow, Bulma. You're really brave now that Oolong is tied up." Goku told Bulma,who simply started to whistle. After this the entire village followed Oolong towards his home, just across the mountain range. Oolong lived in an old Chinese palace. "Wow, how did you get such a big place?" Goku asked him. "Well, it wasn't easy kid. I had to rip off a lot of people." Kisa sighed and walked inside. "I can't believe you're proud of that." She said as she opened the front door. The girls came running out and seemed to be unharmed and well taken care off. "I guess this belongs to you now." The old woman said as she handed Bulma the six star Dragon ball. "All right! Just two more to go!"


	4. The Desert Bandit

**A/N:** To answer an important question I've gotten:

Goku and Kisa are not related by blood. Kisa is Grandpa Gohan's only grandchild, making her a human. Hope that clears things up. :)

* * *

 **What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 4: The Desert Bandit**

As soon as Bulma, Goku and Kisa decided to leave the village, Oolong ran after them. Apparently the villagers kicked him out, and he had nowhere else to turn to. Much to Bulma's dismay, Goku and Kisa invited him to come along. Bulma sighed as she drove her Capsule boat down the river. "I can't believe you guys let that pig come along." Oolong grunted. "Hey, lady! I have a name you know! I swear you youngsters have zero respect these days."

"Maybe if you acted more nicely, people would treat you better." Goku said, reaching overboard to touch the water. "Yeah.. Right."

"It was a good idea to come down this river, Bulma." Kisa stated, trying to keep the peace once again. "You're right, Kisa! We are making awesome time." Goku yawned and sat back in his seat. "So Bulma, how much further do we need to go?" Bulma took out her map and examined it closely. "We're pretty close right now. We're going to a place called Fire Mountain." After hearing this Oolong started to panic. "What?! Fire Mountain? Are you crazy?! There's no way you're dragging me anywhere near that place!" Kisa and Goku looked at each other, confused. "What's so scary about a mountain?" Goku asked. "Firstly, that place is always on fire. Secondly, it's the home of the terrible Ox-King. Do you understand now?" Kisa raised an eyebrow at him. "Uh.. no?"

"Relax, Oolong." Bulma said. "Goku and Kisa are strong enough to take care of some old ox." Oolong started panicking again. "I don't know about that! I've heard the Ox-King is the strongest guy in the whole world. They say he is over 10 feet tall and weighs over 500 pounds. And that he is always on the prowl for anyone who might try to claim the mountain to get to his castle. He carries a giant battle axe and let me tell you, he knows how to use it too. He has been terrorizing the country side for years and they say that if you meet the Ox-King, there is only one thing you can do. RUN!"

"Seems like some old ghost story to me." Kisa said, rolling her eyes and leaning back in her seat. "Sounds like that guy isn't very happy." Goku said, making Oolong jump up. "Exactly! He is radically unhappy!" At that Oolong jumped up and changed into a bat again. "I'm out of here!" But before he flew off, he took Bulma's backpack with him. "Hey! Come back here you thief!" Bulma screamed as she tried to follow after him in the boat. Goku jumped up and called out for the flying nimbus. "Don't worry, Bulma. I'll get him back."

* * *

"What do you have to say for yourself, Piggy! Don't you dare stealing from me again!" Bulma yelled out as Oolong bowed his head in sadness. "Fine, I'll stay. But I won't be pleasant company, sister."

"As if you were before." Bulma said, turning her attention back to the river. "Ugh, I'm hungry." Oolong groaned. "If you didn't eat all of our food earlier, we would've still had something to snack on." Kisa commented, making Oolong's stomach growl even louder. "Oh, I have a solution for that." Bulma said, taking a small yellow pill out of her pocket. "Take this special vitamin. It'll give you strength."

"It doesn't look like much, but I'll try it." Oolong said before swallowing the vitamin whole. Goku gasped at that. "Hey, Bulma. What about me? I'm hungry too." Goku said. "Uh, that was the last one sorry."

* * *

After driving around the river for a little while longer, the four of them finally reached the shore. "Well, it's too bad we couldn't make it to fire mountain." Oolong said, smirking as he sat down on top of a rock. "I'd hate to disappoint you, Oolong. But we're practically there already." Oolong panicked again as he watched Bulma rummaging through her backpack again. "But it's crazy to go there! Its way to dangerous."

"Oh, hush Oolong. We'll be fine." Kisa said, sitting down next to him. "Huh?" Bulma said, sounding a little panicky herself. "My Dyno-Caps! They're missing! Oh NO! we're trapped in a wasteland with no way to get out!" Bulma cried out, throwing her backpack against a big rock, before turning her gaze towards Oolong. "Oolong! I think you stole our Dyno-Caps just like you stole our food, you little porker!"

"Hey! I resent being called little." Kisa face palmed and stood up. "Look, it's no use fighting about this. We can just walk."

"Sounds good to me." Goku said as he started walking towards the desert. But before any of them could make a move, Oolong tried to run off again. "So long, suckers! I'm outta here!"

"Get back here you! Piggy, piggy, piggy!" Bulma yelled out. Kisa raised an eyebrow at her. "She's lost it."

"Just watch." Bulma said, smirking. After just a few seconds, they could hear fart sounds coming from behind a huge rock. "Hey, Oolong! What's the matter, little piggy? You know that vitamin I gave you? It's really a pill that has to make u go squatty potty any time somebody makes the piggy sound!"

"I sure am glad I didn't have one of those vitamins." Goku said jokingly as he tried to look for Oolong behind the rock. "I bet this kind of stuff wouldn't happen to you if you acted nicer, Oolong." Bulma smirked, obviously proud her plan had worked, and spoke. "You're not going anywhere!"

* * *

After deciding to continue their journey on foot, Goku, Bulma, Kisa and Oolong found themselves in the hot uncharted territory of the Diablo Desert. Goku and Kisa seemed to be doing fine, the both of them being used to living out in the wilderness. Oolong and Bulma however seemed to have a really tough time. "We gave up riding the flying nimbus for you two, now try and keep up!" Goku said, clearly losing his patience. Kisa placed her hands behind her head as she watched Oolong and Bulma slowly crawl towards them. "Ugh! Just remember you're from the city like I am! You guys are used to the wilderness. But I'm not! I should be pampered." Bulma sat down in the sand and sighed. "My gosh, look at this place! Something's not right." Bulma said. Oolong seemed to agree with her. "You can say that again, sister. It's like we're being watched. Its giving me the creeps." Kisa frowned. "Well if Oolong's agreeing with Bulma, something's definitely up."

"I can't stand it! I'm going crazy!" Bulma yelled out, throwing her walking stick away out of frustration. "Are you giving up?" Goku asked her. Bulma sighed. "No! ..Yes, maybe. I don't know." At that Bulma jumped up and threw a temper tantrum. "I need a bath! I want air-conditioning and I don't want to be stranded out in the desert without a boyfriend or my Dyno-Caps anymore!" Bulma ran to take shelter underneath a large rock formation and cried. Kisa face palmed and Oolong spoke up. "Her passion for self-cynicism inspires even me." He said as he walked over to Goku and Kisa. "You sure are strange, Oolong." Goku said as he sat down near the rock Bulma hid under. "I say we just let her rest for a while." Kisa said, crossing her arms. "I sure am hungry though." Goku said, sighing as he clutched his stomach.

* * *

After sitting near Bulma for a while, Goku seemed to have lost all of his patience and stood up. "I'm going to go find us some food. Do you like bacon?" He asked Oolong who exploded in anger. "What are you? Brain-dead?!" But before Goku could reply they heard the sound of a car approaching them. Kisa leaned against the inside of the rock and tried to take a better look. "You guys, be quiet. I think someone's coming." She said, and after only a few seconds a green motorcycle headed their way. On it sat a young man with long black hair and a blue cat on his shoulder. The man stepped off of his motorcycle and spoke up. "Greetings, boys. I am Yamcha. I am master of the land you trespass upon." Kisa raised an eyebrow. It seemed like this Yamcha didn't even know she and Bulma were there. "It's my land too!" The blue cat happily exclaimed. "You needn't fear me. Just hand over your money and any Dyno-Caps you may have, and I will let you pass in peace." After taking a good look at the small cat, Oolong spoke up. "Your Puar! We went to the shape shifting academy together!" At this the cat jumped up in anger. "I remember! You were a loud mouth boy! He always picked on me. And stole my lunch money, cause I was smaller than him." Yamcha smirked. "I'd say the tables have turned my friend. How does it feel to face someone bigger than yourself little piglet?" Oolong panicked and hid behind Goku. "This guy looks pretty tough kid, think you can take him?" At that Goku turned to look at Kisa, who nodded at him in approval. Goku smirked and spoke up. "Sounds like you haven't changed much over the years Oolong."

"Okay boys, enough talk. Either hand over your goods or prepare to fight me." Oolong eyed him warily. "Just how strong are you Goku?"

"I'm super strong." At that Oolong smirked and started waving fingers at Yamcha. "All right, big shot. The bigger you are, the harder you fall. You may think you're looking at an easy haul here, but my man Goku here will slap you two silly before all is said and done." At that Yamcha took a step forward and unsheated his sword. "We'll see about that, little pig man. Prepare to defend yourselves." Oolong quickly ran away to hide near Kisa as both Goku and Yamcha took a fighting stance. "I don't want to fight you, but if I have to defend my friends, I will." Yamcha smirked at Goku's words. "I admire your bravery kid." With that said, he charged Goku, who easily deflected all of his attacks with his power pole. But after a while, Kisa could see Goku was slowly becoming more and more fatigued. "Oh no." She said. Oolong raised an eyebrow at her. "What's up, buttercup?"

"Goku's weakened by his hunger. I don't think he can fight much longer." At that Oolong started to panic and yelled out. "Come on, Goku! Finish him off!" Goku and Yamcha both stood still for a moment and panted. "You have great power for a little one, don't you?" Yamcha stated. Goku smiled at him. "Thank you. My grandpa trained me." At that Yamcha's eyes widened. "Ah. I see. I recognize that pole. The extending power pole. Only one man in the world could've given that to you. Who is this grandfather you are talking about?" Goku took a fighting stance again. "His name was Gohan. And he died a long time ago." Yamcha took a step back after hearing that name. "I knew of him. But even with your magic pole and all that he may have taught you, Goku, I'm afraid you are still no match for me." At that Kisa walked out of the shadows and spoke up. "I beg to differ." As soon as Yamcha turned to look at her, his face turned red and he froze. "What's wrong, big guy? Cat caught your tongue?" Oolong asked him. Puar ran over to her master and began shaking his leg. "Master, Master! Are you okay?" Yamcha whispered something inaudible to her and afterwards quickly ran off without saying another word. "Come back here!" Kisa said, running after Yamcha and tackling him to the ground. "Come on! Why aren't you talking to me?" She asked him, shaking his shoulders. Meanwhile Yamcha rolled his eyes back and remained limp. "Good job, Kisa! We've got him now!" Oolong said, cheering from the sidelines. "Geez, you guys. What's all the noise about?" Bulma asked them as she finally woke up from her slumber. "Well.. I guess we have another thief joining us today." Kisa told her as she tying up Yamcha . This was going to be interesting.


	5. The road to Fire Mountain

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 5: The road to Fire Mountain**

After the fight with Yamcha, Oolong decided to fork over his only Dyno-Cap. It was a grey double-decker motorhome. It wasn't quite as big as Kisa had hoped for, but the 6 of them should be able to fit inside. After tying Yamcha to the bed upstairs, and him still not saying a word, Kisa walked back downstairs and joined the rest of the gang for dinner. Puar was surprisingly pleasant company, even though she hated Oolong and wanted Kisa to free Yamcha. "So, why didn't you tell us before that you had this camper Dyno-Cap Oolong?" Bulma asked angrily. "Well, you didn't exactly ask me, now did ya?"

"Typical Oolong! Only thinking about himself." Puar said as she took a bite from her sandwich. "What's that?!" Oolong said as he growled at Puar. Bulma sighed. "I hope Yamcha starts talking again soon. Maybe some food will help him." At that Kisa stood up. "Maybe. I'll go check up on him." As soon as Kisa reached Yamcha though, he was still as silent as ever, his eyes closed shut. Kisa could tell he wasn't sleeping though. "So, what's up with you? Before you were just fine talking to Goku and Oolong." No response. Kisa sat down next to him, which made him flinch. Kisa raised an eyebrow at that. "What's the matter with you? Are you scared of me or something?" At that Yamcha silently hummed in approval. "Huh, I see." Kisa sighed. "Well to tell you the truth, I'm a little scared myself. I've never been this far away from home. You see Goku and I, ever since our grandfather passed away, it's just been the two of us. Then Bulma came along and asked us to come look for the Dragon Balls with her. Goku looked so excited, I couldn't possibly refuse." Yamcha slowly opened one of his eyes and looked at her. Still not saying a word. "If you promise to leave us alone, I'll let you and Puar go, how about that? You're going to have to answer me though." Kisa winked and knelt down in front of him. Yamcha hummed a second. Kisa shook her head. "No, no, no. I want to hear words. Say you're sorry." At that Yamcha turned beet red. "Aahh.. Iiihm.. sah-Sorry." He said, after which Kisa patted him on the head and untied him. "There! Now that wasn't so hard now was it?"

* * *

"What?! Your letting them go?" Oolong screamed as he saw Kisa and Yamcha walking down the stairs. "Well, sure. We can't just keep them as prisoners now can we?" Goku nodded. "I agree. I think he's learned his lesson." Oolong nearly exploded. "You idiots! You have no idea about the real world. Grrr!" Kisa shrugged and opened the door to the caravan. "Thank you, Kisa! You're the sweetest." Puar said, as she gave Kisa a hug. Kisa looked surprised but smiled nevertheless. "Just go before I change my mind. "Oh, Yamcha. See, woman aren't so scary after all." Puar said, Yamcha only grunted in reply. At that, the both of them ran off.

* * *

The next morning, Kisa woke up to see Oolong sitting in the driver's seat with a shot gun in hand. Goku yawned as he woke up next to her and spoke. "Good morning!" Oolong grunted. "Well, it's about time! Nice sleep? For you maybe. Grr." After this, Bulma walked down the stairs in a blanket, refusing to wear the clothes she had on yesterday. "Ugh.. I have a terrible headache. Say, Oolong. Did u get my clothes clean yet?" Oolong grunted. "Sorry, sister. I've been a little busy standing guard." Kisa smirked at that. "I did tell you it wasn't necessary."

"What do you mean busy?!" Bulma cried out. "This is serious! I don't have any clothes to wear."

"Sure you do, Bulma. Just wear the clothes you wore yesterday. We are." Goku said, making Bulma even more angry. "I was busy saving your hides from Yamcha!" At that Bulma seemed to calm down. "Why? Yamcha's real shy you know. He would never hurt us." Kisa and Oolong rolled their eyes. "I think I'm going to puke." Oolong said. "And if you really need clothes, there's one outfit in the drawers upstairs." At that Bulma ran up the stairs. "Why didn't you just say so in the first place?!" Oolong smirked. "Because she's not going to like it." After a few minutes, the three of them could hear Bulma yell out. "What the hell Oolong?! This is no outfit, it's a costume! And I look ridiculous in it!" As soon as they saw Bulma walking down the stairs, both Goku and Kisa burst out in laughter. Bulma was dressed up as a play bunny, ears and all. "Urgh! What's this? Easter?!" She yelled out. "Well tough luck! That's all I've got!" Oolong said as he took a sip of his coffee. "My stock of woman's clothes is down this month." Bulma crossed her arms and walked over to the cappuccino maker. "Fine. At least its clean. You know, there's something not quite right about you Oolong. But I just can't quite figure it out." With that she sat back down in silence.

* * *

After driving around for about half an hour, Oolong sighed and spoke up. "So why am I the one driving? I just hate it!"

"Oh, quit your complaining!" Bulma said. "Kisa and Goku can't drive and besides, I'm putting on my make up." At that Oolong growled and looked at Kisa and Goku. "This girl's a pain in the knack. How did u put up with her for so long?" Kisa shrugged and looked out the window. "Tell me if you see Yamcha." Bulma asked, staring at her mirror happily. "Yeah sure, we will keep our fingers crossed. I can't wait to see him again." Oolong said sarcastically. At that Goku jumped up from his seat and spoke up. "Wait, you guys. Isn't that Yamcha?" Kisa ran up to him and looked out the window. "Son of a witch." Outside driving a green jeep, was Yamcha. "I should never have let him go." She said, balling her fists in anger. "It's okay, Kisa. You couldn't have known." Goku said, trying to reassure her. "Wow! That Yamcha is such a hunk!" Bulma said as she lovingly looked out the window. "I'm not so sure about that, Bulma. I was too busy looking at his rocket launcher!" Kisa yelled out. After a few seconds, Yamcha fired of a rocked and the camper began spinning out of control. "Hold on, kids!" Oolong said as he tried the best he could to keep the camper straight. Unfortunately though, they crashed into a nearby rock formation. Goku, Kisa and Oolong jumped out in anger and balled their fists. "What's the big idea! Are you two nuts?!" Goku asked angrily. In front of them stood Yamcha, machine gun in hand. "Don't worry about the girl, master." Puar said to him. "Don't worry! Don't worry?!" Kisa held up her fists and took a step forward. "I'm going to make you wish you were never born, you scamp!" At that Yamcha flinched, face red, not even looking at her. "All right, listen! I appreciate you letting me go, but I need those Dragon Balls!" Oolongs eyes widened. "Kisa, how does that guy know about the Dragon Balls?" Kisa frowned and ignored the question. "Hand them over, now!" At that Goku growled. "I'll hand over this!" Goku stuck out his tongue at Yamcha, then charged right at him. "Goku, be careful!" Kisa said. "Yeah! He's got a gun!" Oolong added. Goku ignored them and kept running at him. Yamcha smirked and handed Puar his gun. "I couldn't possibly turn down a fight with Gohan's grandson Puar."

"Huh?" She replied, taking the gun. "So, you want a fight kiddo? I'll give you a spanking with my Wolf-Fang Fist!" Goku smirked and jumped up at Yamcha. "I was hungry last time we fought, but now my stomach is full!" With that they charged at one and another, nearly matching each other fist for fist until Goku kicked Yamcha in the head, making him fall on his back in the sand. "Have you had enough yet?" Goku said as he took his fighting stance once again. "Yamcha! Master! Let's get up!" Puar said as she rushed towards him. "Oh, no! Master! Look at your teeth." Puar changed into a small hand mirror and Yamcha freaked out when he saw his reflection. Goku had knocked one of his teeth out causing his entire face to swell up. "Oh no, look at me! Now I'll never get a date." Kisa laughed at him and Goku stared at them in bewilderment. "I won't forget this, kid! I'll be back!"

"Yeah, like that'll end differently." Oolong stated. With that, Yamcha and Puar drove off again. Goku cocked his head to the side and scratched his head. "That was strange.." Oolong and Kisa walked over to Goku, Oolong speaking up. "Wow, Goku. You were phenomenal." Kisa smiled and patted Goku's head. "You really showed him. Well done, Goku." Goku looked up at Kisa, clearly still excited from the fight. "Thanks, Kisa! I think we better go check on Bulma now!" Oolong laughed. "Well, I hope she's in better shape than our ride, haha."

* * *

After walking around the desert for a while, with Kisa and Goku trading carrying Bulma every once in a while, Goku spoke up. "I wonder how Bulma stayed out of trouble before she met us." Oolong smirked. "Hey, why don't you let me carry her, little buddy? I'd be happy to give her, I mean you, a hand." Kisa narrowed her eyes at him. "Yeah, no." At that they heard someone yell out for them. "Now what?" Kisa said as she turned around. Behind them. Yamcha drove up in his green jeep. "This guy doesn't know when to quit." Oolong said as he hid behind Goku. "Hey, guys! Wait up!" Yamcha said as he slowly caught up to them. "Wait, wait! Hello there." Yamcha said as he got out of his car. "We were talking and we feel really bad about what happened." Kisa raised an eyebrow at that and crossed her arms. "Really?" She asked, making Yamcha's face glow red again. "Uh, yeah. We really don't want any hard feelings between us. It was a fair fight, so here you go." At that Yamcha threw a Capsule in between them, and after a few seconds, a red van appeared before them. Oolong closely examined the van. "What's the catch?" Yamcha smiled and climbed back into his jeep. "There is no catch, my friends. Goodbye!" After that he drove off again. Kisa sighed and shook her head. "We should've stayed at Mount Pao, I swear."

"Yeah, What's up with him?" Oolong asked as he opened one of the car doors. Goku smiled and plopped Bulma down in one of the seats. "I guess deep down he's a good guy." Oolong and Kisa both raised an eyebrow at that. "Yeah? Bologna. I don't buy it." Oolong said as he took the driver's seat, Goku sitting next to him, and Kisa behind. "I'm going to check this thing for bombs." After Oolong was satisfied with his search, the gang started making their way through the desert again. Kisa was lost in thought for a moment, wondering what Yamcha's plan really was. Goku however stuck his head out the window and happily enjoyed the breeze. Kisa sighed. At least they could rest, if only for a little while.


	6. The Ox-King

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 6: The Ox-King**

In search of their sixth Dragon ball, the gang drove around for nearly 4 hours before the scenery changed from the desert to lush fields of green. Bulma sighed as she stared out of the window. "How much longer till we get there?" She asked Oolong. "Not long enough." He replied, clearly not wanting to reach Fire Mountain. "Are you still scared of that silly old legend? It's not real, you know. I mean listen to yourself, seriously? How can a whole mountain really be on fire." Oolong sighed. "Great, I'm stuck with a couple of non-believers. Well you just wait until you see it for yourselves." Kisa sighed and spoke up. "You got to admit, Bulma, it is getting much hotter all of the sudden." Goku jumped up from his seat and smiled brightly. "Look at the sunset! Is it ever bright!" At that they all stared at the view in front of them. "That's no sunset, kid." Oolong said, worry clear in his voice. "No way!" Bulma yelled out. "I can't believe it!" After driving around for a few more minutes the four of them got out of their car. Goku climbed on top of the van and Kisa leaned onto the door. "Well, there's Fire Mountain. I hope you're happy, kid." Oolong frowned and crossed his arms. "Wow! I've never seen anything like it!" Bulma said, as she held her hands together. "I don't know about you guys, but I've seen enough. I'm ready to go." Oolong turned around to get back into the van but Bulma stopped him. "We have to get the Dragon Ball first Oolong. No silly bonfire is going to scare me away!"

"A towering mountain engulfed in flames doesn't scare you huh? Well, it scares the sausage out of me! Besides, the evil Ox-King lives there remember?" Kisa smirked and took a few steps forwards. "With our luck, I bet he's got the ball."

"You may be right about that, Kisa." Goku said as he joined her up front. "Yeah, I'm sure it's up there. Probably in his castle." Oolong stated. "And it's all yours! Just get past the fiercest giant in the world and right through the wall of flame there. Then you can have it!" Oolong growled and sat down. "Does he live up there in the castle, you think?" Bulma asked. Oolong nodded. "He used to. But they say even he can't pass through those flames."

"So then why did he start the fire?" Goku asked, making the three others look at him. "He didn't start it kid." Oolong replied. "He paid some magical wizard to create a fire to protect his castle from thieves and then it raged out of control. He's been stuck on the outside ever since." Kisa raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure know a lot about this, Oolong." Oolong crossed his arms. "I was a tour guide, okay? And I just remembered that I forgot to clock out! See ya later." At that Oolong began to run off again. "You're the biggest coward I know!" Bulma screamed at him. "Well, I know why you're not scared! You think Goku and Kisa are going to protect ya, but they're no match for the Ox-King." Oolong stopped when he reached the van and climbed inside. Goku crossed his arms and walked forwards. "Our grandpa taught us how to be fearless. So I'm not scared."

"Well I'll show you what my grandpa taught me! So long!" With that Oolong drove off. "Get back here you!" Bulma yelled at him. "Piggy! Piggy!" As soon as she made that sound, Oolong ran out of the van and into the bushes. Kisa laughed and closed the door to the van.

* * *

After getting as close to the fire as possible, the gang got out of the van again and started looking around. "I just can't stand this heat." Bulma said as she wiped the sweat from her brows. "Be quiet!" Oolong said. "If the Ox-King hears us we're dead meat, ya know?" Kisa and Goku started walking around until they found the skeletons of some old cowboys. "I guess they met the Ox-King?" Goku said as he poked one of the skulls on the ground with a stick. Meanwhile Oolong was getting more and more nervous by the second. Bulma pulled out her Dragon radar again and checked for directions. "Well, the Dragon Ball is definitely up in the castle. But how do we get it out of there? What do you think Kisa? Do you think you and Goku can fly up there and get the Dragon Ball?" Kisa scratched her head. "I don't know, we can try." At that Goku called for the flying nimbus. "Hurry back here okay?" Bulma said as Kisa and Goku hopped on. After flying for a little while, Goku and Kisa flew above the castle. "It's hotter than I thought up here, whew." Kisa said as she looked down. "Oh well, here it goes." Goku said as he steered the Nimbus closer to the castle. As soon as they flew down however, the flames sprung up and hit the nimbus causing the nimbus to spiral downwards again, dropping the both of them into a lake. Goku and Kisa slowly climbed out and lay down near the edge of the lake. "I guess we can't get through that way." Kisa said as she pushed some of her wet hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, I think it burned my tail." Goku said as he held it close. Kisa stood up and sighed. "Let's head back, Goku."

* * *

As soon as Goku and Kisa reached the others, they saw a huge giant like man standing before Bulma and Oolong. "It looks like it's going to be tougher then we thought getting into that castle." Goku said. Kisa face palmed and the others started to panic. "Ah-hah! I knew it! Your just stinking treasure hunters!" The giant said. "That's not true, sir." Goku answered, but this only seemed to make the giant even more angry. "What do you know about truth you little thief?" At that the giant started swinging his giant battle axe at Goku, who easily evaded it. After jumping around for a while Goku called for the flying nimbus and started flying circles around the giants head, disorienting him and ending with a swift kick to his head. "Get out of there kid, you can't beat the Ox-King!" Oolong yelled from the side lines. "Wait, you're the Ox-King?" Goku asked the giant. "That's me." He said. "So you're the one everyone's been talking about! No wonder you're so strong." The Ox-King examined the cloud Goku sat on more closely and spoke up. "I know about that cloud! And you couldn't ride it unless you stole it! So, who gave it to you?!"

"I got it from a man who said he was the turtle hermit."

"Turtle Hermit?" The Ox-King asked. "His name is Master Roshi. He was my old teacher. Do you know where I can find him?" At that Kisa spoke up. "Last time we saw him was near a beach to the far west of here." The Ox-King smiled at her happily. "Oh gee! I can finally go back to my castle! By the way, where did u get the toothpick on your back?" He asked Goku. "Oh, that's no toothpick. That's my power pole. Cool huh? I got it from my Grandpa."

"Hmm. That's interesting. Was his name Gohan?"

"Yeah, why?" Kisa asked. "Ah-hah! Your Grandpa Gohan once tried to break that toothpick on my head." Goku's eyes widened at that. "Really? You mean you and our grandpa used to fight each other?" The Ox-King nodded. "Why were you and Grandpa Fighting?" Kisa asked. "Because we were like brothers. Your grandpa was the first pupil chosen by Master Roshi, and I have the honor of being the second." Kisa couldn't believe her ears. Grandpa Gohan never told them about that. "So your Gohan's kids?"

"Yeah, my name is Goku, and this is my sister Kisa!" Goku replied happily. "Those are some fine names! But that is enough talk about the good old days. There is something important I want to ask of you. Old Master Roshi has in his possession a very powerful fan made out of a palm leaf called the Bansho-Fan. It's the only thing that can extinguish fire mountain. Could you use the flying nimbus to go to him and borrow the fan for me?" The Ox- King clapped his hands together and got down on his knees. Kisa and Goku looked at each other and smiled. "Sure, no problem." Goku said. "Could you do something for us in return?" Kisa asked the Ox-King. "Sure, anything you ask." Kisa walked over to Bulma's backpack and took out the Four-Star Dragon Ball. "We are collecting balls that match this one. And we think you have one." The Ox-King smiled. "I think I've seen a ball like that in my castle. Yes, of course you can have it, my new little friends." Kisa could hear Bulma cheer in the background. "Great job you two!" She said as she came running up to them. Kisa joined Goku on the flying nimbus and spoke. "We will be back as soon as we can."

"Wait!" The Ox-King said before they took off. "There's something you must know. Yesterday I send my only daughter Chi-Chi to retrieve the Bansho-Fan for me. But now I'm worried because I feel something awful has happened to her. Please, if you find my Chi-Chi bring her back safely to me."

"Chi-Chi? Sure." Goku said. "Yeah, she's a bit of a coward, but she's a good girl. Say, Goku, how would you like to marry her?" Kisa's eyes widened at that. "Say what now?" The Ox-King went through his pockets and took out a picture of Chi-Chi. "This is what she looks like."

"We'll do our best to find her, sir." Goku said. "But I can't marry her. I want to marry Kisa when I grow up." At that Kisa went bright red and hid her face in her hands. "She's quite the looker Goku! Are you sure?" Oolong said. "Don't worry Mr. Ox-King, we'll bring her back." With that they took off.


	7. The Kamehameha Wave

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 7: The Kamehameha Wave**

After flying around for a little while, Goku and Kisa found Chi-Chi standing in a large flower field. "Look, Kisa! There she is." Kisa nodded and steered the Nimbus in Chi-Chi's direction. "Hey!" Goku yelled. "Are you Chi-Chi?" Chi-Chi turned around and replied. "Why, yes I am. But I don't think I know who you are? You're the second people today to know my name is Chi-Chi." She stated. After looking at Goku for a second she started screaming. Kisa covered her ears and spoke up. "What's wrong?"

"I think he loves me too!" Kisa face palmed. What was up with these people? First Yamcha, now this girl. "Well, you seem like a nice person to me." Goku said. "But I don't think I love you." At that Chi-Chi seemed to protest. "Sure you do! Everyone loves me! But I'm not sure my papa will let me have a boyfriend yet."

"Well don't worry about that, your father send us to come find you. He asked us to take you with us to find Master Roshi."

"Oh right, the Bansho-Fan. That's so sweet of you." Goku and Kisa looked at eachother than back at Chi-Chi. "Do u think she can ride the flying nimbus, Kisa?" Kisa shrugged. "Let's try it. Hop on Chi-Chi." Chi-Chi nodded and grabbed on to Goku's tail as she tried to climb on. Making Goku cry out in pain. Surprisingly though she didn't fall through. "Well I'm up." She said as she watch Goku roll on the ground. "What's wrong with him?" She asked Kisa. "Well, you grabbed his tail." Goku slowly climbed back up on the nimbus and spoke up. "Yeah, I lose all my power when somebody does that. It's the only thing I just can't stand."

"Oh, I see. Sorry, I didn't know."

* * *

Chi-Chi had a rough time trying to ride the flying nimbus at first, but after a few minutes she got used to it and held on to Kisa's back for support. It took them a few hours to find the beach where they had met Master Roshi a few days ago, instead of stopping there they kept flying for a little while in hopes of finding Master Roshi and turtles house. Luckily it didn't take them very long to find a small island with a little pink house on top. "That must be him, Kisa!" Goku said as he pointed to a man sitting on the front porch. "Hey! Master Roshi!" Kisa yelled out. Master Roshi turned around, clearly surprised by the company. "Hello there, kids." He said as he walked towards them. "Hi Kisa." Turtle said as he waved his flipper at her. "I had a feeling I'd be seeing the two of you again someday. Hop on down." Chi-Chi scratched her head. "This is the great Master Roshi?"

"Yep that's him." Goku said as he jumped off of the flying nimbus. "How you doing?" Kisa asked as she jumped off as well, leaving Chi-Chi on the cloud. "Good, for an old coot. Heh-heh." Roshi replied. "We still have the flying nimbus." Goku said. "It's great!"

"Still have it? I'm not surprised. If I didn't know better, I'd say that cloud was made for you." Goku smiled. "Yeah, Kisa, nimbus and I get along great. We're friends now."

"Hey Goku, what happened to your friend here? Last time I saw her she was taller and prettier, and well, bigger too. Now she's, uh, not." Kisa sighed. "That's not Bulma. That's Chi-chi. She's the Ox-Kings daughter." Chi-Chi nodded. "He's the one who asked us to come here." Goku said. "The Ox-King huh? I haven't heard from him in years. I used to train that little guy. So what does he want?"

"He needs the Bansho-Fan." Kisa stated. "The Bansho-Fan? Yeah I have it. It's a magic fan. Wave it once, and it causes a heavy wind. The second time its waved, a rain cloud appears. And the third time it rains, a lot. But that fan is very dangerous. I'm not sure you kids can handle it." Chi-Chi's face fell at that. "But we have to put out the flames of fire mountain! The fire is so hot that me and my papa can't get back into our castle. Please help us, Master Roshi!" Master Roshi scratched his beard. "Well the Bansho-Fan definitely could put out that fire. And since one good turn deserves another.. I want Kisa to go out on a date with me." Kisa took a step back and grimaced. "How about Bulma? I'm sure she won't mind!" Goku said, making Kisa breath out in relief. "Perfect." At that Master Roshi began searching through his house, but unfortunately he couldn't find the Bansho-Fan anywhere. "Hey turtle, do you know where I left the Bansho-Fan?"

"Last time I saw it u were using it as a placemat." Roshi scratched his beard again. "Oh right. That was the Bansho-Fan? I spilled some juice on it so I threw it away because it got all sticky."

"Oh no!" Chi-Chi cried out. "Then we can't put out the fire!"

"Don't worry, kids. I'll just have to get to fire mountain and put out those flames myself." Kisa raised an eyebrow at that. "How?"

* * *

After flying back to Fire Mountain, Goku, Kisa and Chi-Chi on the nimbus with Roshi following suit on a flying turtle, they quickly spotted the others down near the flames. "What do you mean the Bansho-Fan is ruined?" Ox- King exclaimed. "Yeah, but it's okay. Master Roshi is coming to put the fires out himself." Goku said. "That's funny kid, you actually fell for that?" Oolong asked, making Goku frown. "I don't believe it!" Ox-King said. "Why don't you ask him yourself? There he is now." Kisa said, pointing in Roshi's direction. Roshi jumped down from the turtle and made a peace sign with his fingers. "Hello kids."

"Master Roshi!" The Ox-King yelled and ran towards his old master. "It's really you!" He said before kneeling down before Roshi. "Are you going to put out the fire now?" Goku asked him. "Wait. First things first. I've heard about you, you big old ox. Hurting people over a silly treasure. Is that how you show respect to the master who taught you?" At that the Ox-King started to cry. "I'm so sorry master! Please forgive me! I guess I'm not worthy." Oolongs eyes widened at this. "And here I thought I had seen it all."

"Oh stop your blubbering you big oaf. I forgive you. Now you mean to tell me that you can't put out that silly fire by yourself? What's wrong? Too old?" the Ox-King laughed. "Yeah."

"I see, well it's time to cool this mountain down!" Roshi said before jumping up on a nearby wall. "Oh I've got to see this!" Goku said. Roshi took a fighting stance and took off his shirt before flexing his muscles. "Okay, I'm ready." At that he fired a huge blue beam at the fires. "Kah-Meh-Hah-Meh-Hah!" As soon as the wave flew over the flames, they extinguished immediately. "Awesome!" Kisa and Goku said at the same time. "But Master!" Ox-King exclaimed as soon as the smoke cleared. "The mountain and my castle, their gone!" Roshi looked behind him, shocked. "Oops. Not bad for an old man huh?"

* * *

"Just look at this rubble heap, how on earth are we going to find that Dragon ball?" Oolong said as the gang walked through the ruins. "Don't worry!" Bulma said. "My trusty Dragon Radar will find it for us. I'll just adjust the scale and voila! I've already got a reading." Bulma pointed in front of her. "It should be 50 yards in that direction." Kisa walked onwards and looked through some of the ruins, before hearing a blast behind her. As soon as she turned around she saw Goku making a Kamehameha wave at the van they drove around in. "Wow." Oolong said. "You've got that right." Bulma replied. Kisa's eyes were wide open. She couldn't believe how strong Goku was getting. "Aw. It wasn't even close to what the turtle hermit did." Goku exclaimed, clearly disappointed. "Well that's Gohan's grandson all right." The Ox-King stated, making Master Roshi turn to him. "What? Goku is Gohan's grandson?" The Ox-King nodded. "Yes, and Kisa his granddaughter. But I thought you knew that already."

"No, I didn't." Master Roshi said. "I remember Gohan speaking of a child with a tail, I guess that's him. Gohan must've trained these kids himself." Master Roshi walked over to Goku and Kisa and spoke up. "So tell me kid, how's your grandpa doing?" Kisa bowed her head. "He died a long time ago." This visibly saddened Master Roshi. "Oh, I see. I'm very sorry to hear that. But hey! I've got a great idea. Why don't you kids come stay with me on my island? I could train you personally!" Goku's eyes visibly widened. "It would be a great honor to have the same teacher my grandpa had. What do you think Kisa?"

* * *

"Woohoo!" Bulma yelled out in the distance. "Sounds like Bulma found her Dragon ball." Goku said as he and Kisa sat on top of a broken wall. As soon as Bulma reached the van though, her mood changed. "Hey! Who did this?"

"I did!" Goku said proudly. "You blew up our car you dummy!" The Ox-King smiled at them. "Please, take one of my cars. These kids have done so well today, I think they deserve a little reward. Don't you?" Ox-King threw a small capsule on the floor, and an open roof green hover car popped up. "Oh my! Thank you!" Bulma said as she climbed inside. As soon as everyone sat down, Bulma pulled out her Dragon Radar again. "That last ball is pretty far away, hmm. We better get going." Before they could leave Chi-Chi ran up to the window Goku was sitting at. "So I was just wondering if you were ever going to think about me again." Goku raised an eyebrow. "Well, sure. I think about all my friends." Chi-Chi didn't seem to be so happy with that answer but before she could speak again, Bulma started to drive away. "Bye everyone!" Goku said, all the while waving goodbye. "Thanks for the Dragon ball!"


	8. Monster Carrot

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 8: Monster Carrot**

Flying around in their hover car, the gang made record time and before they knew it, they reached a desert road near a city called Fungus Town. The road was surrounded by giant white and pink mushrooms. "Boy, this place is really strange." Goku commented as he looked around the area. "Hey guys, we're just about running on empty." Oolong said when he saw the fuel meter turn red. "We should've refueled at our last stop." Kisa stated, making Oolong roll his eyes. "I would've but some dumb bunny insisted we were nearly there!" Bulma growled and hit Oolong on the head. "Hey! Don't blame me!"

"Watch it sister! I'm trying to drive here!" Goku laughed as Bulma and Oolong started fighting again. "At least we're close by." Kisa said pointing at a nearby sign on the horizon.

* * *

"See! I was right after all Oolong." Bulma said as they drove through the town center. Oolong frowned. Goku smiled as he looked around the village and waved at one of the nearby people. "Hello there!" He said, but instead of a reply, the people started to run away from them. "Was it something I said?" Goku asked Kisa. Kisa shrugged and spoke up. "There's a fuel station right there." Oolong said as he pulled up the driveway, waiting for one of the stations attendants. But as soon as the guy reached them he stopped talking. "Fill her up please." Oolong said, the man merely nodded in silence. "You're right Goku, this town is strange." Kisa said as she saw more and more villagers disappear. "Hey Bulma, these people seem to be afraid of you for some reason." Goku said. The station attendant backed off as soon as he saw Bulma get out of the car. "It's not every day they get to see a girl as beautiful as me. I'm going shopping. Come on, Kisa!" Kisa sighed and got out of the car. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I wonder if they sell Dyno-Caps in this town." Bulma asked as she and Kisa walked around looking for a store. "Something's not quite right about this town." Kisa said quietly. "Hey look! There's a Capsule store right there!" Bulma said as she ran into a round yellow building. Kisa slowly followed suit. As soon as they entered the store though, every other customer ran out. "Hmm let's see." Bulma said as she looked through one of the displays, oblivious to the people around her. "They certainly have a wide selection here. Hmm.. Well, do you have any XB-006's?" The man behind the counter nodded. "Yes and 007's."

"All right, I'll take 2 006's and 3 007's." The man quickly scrambled to get the capsules and handed them to Kisa while Bulma looked through her backpack for money. "Right then, that's all I'll be needing today. So, how much?" The man panicked and started to mix his words together. "No, Nothing! Please, just take them! Please." Bulma smiled happily and started walking out of the store. Kisa looked around town, confused. Clearly the people of this town were scared to death. But why? "Talk about a bargain, Kisa! These are some expensive Dyno-Caps. And I managed to get them all for free. You know, I sure am glad some people know how to treat a beautiful young lady like me." Kisa rolled her eyes. "Yeah.. I'm sure that's it." Kisa said as they neared a woman's clothing store. "Let's go in here, Kisa!" Bulma said as she took Kisa's arm and dragged her inside. After changing outfits, Bulma came out of the dressing room and spun around in front of the mirror. "They're not really my style, but they sure are comfortable. Are you sure you don't want to change outfits Kisa?" Kisa looked at the Arabian outfit Bulma was wearing and quickly shook her head. "Positive."

"Well, I guess it'll have to do. Anything's better than that dumb outfit Oolong got me. Oh right I almost forgot!" Bulma said as she took of her bunny ears and put them on top of Kisa's head. Bulma smiled. "You know, that's a good look on you." At that moment, the shop owner seemed to gasp and spoke up. "Wait, you mean you're not a member of the Rabbits?" Bulma looked at him confused. "The Rabbits? What's that?" As soon as she asked that the shop owner kicked them out. "Get out of here you tricksters!"

"Gees what a rude man!" Bulma commented. Kisa scratched her head and spoke up. "I wonder who the Rabbits are he was talking about."

* * *

"Hey guys." Kisa said as soon as they got back to the fuel station. "We got some really great stuff here!" Bulma said as she held up some of the items she had gotten. Goku jumped out of the car and spoke. "I hope you got some food in there, I'm starving!" Kisa smiled and gave him a bag of food. "Oh, boy!" Goku said as he dug in. Kisa turned her head to the side as she heard a bang coming from one of the nearby food stores. Some strange soldiers with Bunny ears were making a ruckus. "What's going on there?" She asked quietly as she watched the soldiers walk away. As soon as a child ran in front of one of the soldiers, he kicked him out of the way. "Holy cow. These guys are serious!" Oolong said as he watched the soldiers move about. "So they're the Rabbits?" Bulma asked. Kisa nodded. "I guess so. I wonder who they work for." As soon as Kisa tried to speak up again though, the soldiers turned around to face her. "Look, buddy. There's some new chicks in town." One of them said. The two of them approached Kisa and Bulma and started talking smack. "Hey there, pretty ladies! How would you feel about spending some time with a couple of real men? Yes? Maybe?" Bulma laughed. "Why? Have you seen any?" At that the taller soldier turned red with anger. The smaller soldier held him back and spoke up. "You must be new in town if your dumb enough to talk to the Rabbits like that." Kisa rolled her eyes. Here comes trouble.. "Maybe we should teach her some manners." The taller one said. "If anyone has anything to learn about manners, it's you two." Kisa said as she crossed her arms. Bulma laughed. "You tell em, Kisa! Grown man in Rabbit ears! Can you believe these two idiots?" Bulma turned around and opened one of the car doors. "Come on, you guys. We're leaving."

"Hold it!" The taller soldier said as soon as Kisa tried to get into the car. When she turned around she saw the taller soldier point a gun at her. "What's the big hurry, toots? The party is just starting." Goku, still eating his hamburger sighed. "Right then. Time to take care of these guys." The smaller soldier started laughing as he pointed his revolver at Goku. "Frightening isn't he? Little pipsqueak." Both of the soldiers took a step back and prepared to fire their weapons, but before either of them could, both Goku and Kisa attacked them and knocked them down. "Well done, guys!" Bulma said happily. Kisa looked around and saw the villagers slowly walking out of their homes and gasping at the sight before them. "I don't think those guys are going to hurt anyone now, Kisa!" Goku said as he picked up his bag of food and sat back down in the car. "Now you've done it!" The smaller soldier said as he slowly sat back up. "You've insulted the Rabbits, kids!" Kisa ignored him and took a seat next to Bulma who spoke up. "No, we didn't insult the rabbits, we just beat them up!" At that the soldier growled angrily and took out a communicator. "Boss, this is Rabbit 1. Come to town, pronto!" At that the nearby villagers started to panic and run away again. "We've got ourselves some troublemakers down here." The gas station attendant stopped near the gang for a moment and yelled at them. "Thanks to you the boss is coming! Are you happy now?!" After that he ran way again. "The Boss, huh?" Bulma asked, confused. "I've got a nose for trouble guys and this place stinks!" Oolong said. "We never should've come to this town."

"Oolong shut it, you big coward!" Bulma said angrily as she started the car again, but before they could drive out of town, the "Boss" arrived. The "Boss" arrived in a white van with rabbit ears on top. Both of the Soldiers bowed down and waited for their master to come out. As soon as the doors of the van opened, a strangely dressed white rabbit stepped out. "Well, looks like the circus has come to town." Oolong said mockingly. "Boss! Help us!" The soldier said as they ran toward the Rabbit. "Mop it up, you sobs. Point me out the troublemakers that think they're strong enough to take on the mighty Rabbit!" At that the soldiers started waving in the direction of Goku and Kisa. "That's them over there!"

"You mean that old fur ball is their leader?" Bulma asked. "Looks like." Kisa said as she watched the Rabbit move towards them. "Looks like they just came from an Easter parade." Oolong stated. "We heard that!" One of the soldiers said angrily. "What are you going to do about it? Wiggle your nose and tickle me?" Oolong laughed. "Quiet." The rabbit said. "You call yourselves Rabbits but you got beaten up by a couple of kids?" The soldiers both bowed their heads. "Sorry boss."

"Quit groveling! Watch this." The Rabbit jumped over his van and stopped right in front of Bulma. "Let's shake hands." Bulma blinked a few times and shook her head. "Uhm.. sure?" As soon as Bulma touched the rabbits hand though, she changed into a big orange carrot. "Woah!" Goku said as he took a step back. "You turned Bulma into a carrot!"

"Want a bite, maybe?" The Rabbit said as he picked the carrot off of the floor. "Change her back!" Kisa said as she angrily took a step forward and balled her fists. "What if I don't want to?" The rabbit replied and shook the Bulma-carrot around a few times. "Change her back, now!" Goku said as he took a fighting stance. The Rabbit laughed. "Well, if you want to end up like your little friend here, why don't you come and get me?" Kisa growled, but Goku seemed to have an idea. "I don't have to touch you, you bully! I'll just use my power pole instead." At that Goku started charging at the Rabbit, who just kept jumping backwards to avoid him. "Stop!" the Rabbit said. "Don't forget about your little friend here. If you take one more step, I'll have this delicious carrot for lunch!" Goku stopped moving and growled. "Fine, you win. Kisa, what do u think I should do now?"

"Run Goku!" Oolong screamed out and before Kisa could reply to him, he took off in the car and left them standing there. "Oolong you're not a pig, you're a chicken!" Kisa yelled after him. "Boys! Go get them!" The Rabbit said and as soon as he did, the soldiers came charging right back at them. Since both Goku and Kisa had no idea what to do, they just avoided their attacks instead of fighting back. After just a few seconds though, a small blue bird took the carrot away from the Rabbit. "Watch out!" A voice said, and as Kisa turned around she could see that it was Yamcha who suddenly jumped down from a building and kicked the soldiers unconscious. "Are you okay, kid?" He said as he helped Goku up from the ground. Kisa smirked. "I guess your good for something after all, huh?" At that Yamcha started blushing again, but before Kisa could utter another word, Yamcha spoke up again. "Puar's got the carrot, you can finish Monster Carrot off with your power pole." Goku smiled. "Hey, that's real nice of you Yamcha!"

"Never mind that, just get Monster Carrot!" Yamcha yelled. Goku nodded and quickly jumped after the Rabbit who seemed to be running after Puarr. As soon as Monster Rabbit jumped up in the air though, Goku smacked him with his power pole. "You better change her back, or I'm going to have to whack you again!" Goku said, as Puar dropped Bulma in his hand. "Okay, Fine! I guess you win!" At that the Rabbit waved his ears and Bulma turned back into a human. "Oh man, I feel like a vegetable." She said before running off to hide behind Kisa. "You were a vegetable before Yamcha and Puar helped us." Goku said as he pointed towards the Rabbit. "Yamcha? Where is he?" Bulma asked, but he was nowhere to be found. "I guess he ran off again." Kisa said, rolling her eyes.

* * *

After Goku and Kisa began tying up the Rabbit clan, the villagers started coming out of their homes again, and even Oolong drove back to see them. "So Oolong, where did u drive off to?" Kisa asked him. "Some friend you are, running away like that!" Bulma added. "I uhh.. Made sure no one took the car." Oolong said as he bowed his head in shame. "Yeah right! You might as well turn into a chicken!" Bulma said angrily. "Boy, you were a lot nice when you were just a carrot!" Kisa laughed at that. "O shut it you!"

"Time to finish the job, Goku." Kisa said as she finished tying up the Rabbits. "Let's get to it!" Goku said as he held his power pole up and extended it into the sky. As soon as he came back down again, Bulma spoke up. "What did you do with them, kid?"

"I dropped them off on the moon. I told them that if they made enough rabbit treats for the villagers, I might let them come back down someday. It should keep them busy for a while!"

"Rabbit treats?" Bulma asked. "Yeah, don't you like marshmallows?"


	9. Someone stole the Dragon Balls?

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 9: Someone stole the Dragon Balls?**

As soon as the gang passed through Fungus Town, the Dragon Radar send them back into a desert. With Bulma complaining about the humidity, Oolong complaining about having to drive again, and Goku falling asleep on her lap, Kisa had a lot of time to think about recent events. Why did Yamcha help them defeat Monster Carrot? And how did he know where to find them? The more she thought about it, the more confused she got. Kisa sighed and decided to listen to Bulma and Oolong's conversation. "It won't be long now you guys." Bulma said as she held up the Dragon Radar. "Hey, I've been meaning to ask. This big wish is gonna be enough for all of us right?" Oolong smirked. "I was thinking along the lines of all the gold in the world." Bulma frowned at him. "Of course not, you idiot! I'm going to wish for the perfect boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?! What? I've been risking my life so you can get yourself a boyfriend? What a rip off!"

"What?! You take that back! A boyfriend is all I've ever wanted! You're just jealous."

"I knew I should've stayed at home!" Oolong groaned and hit his head on the steering wheel, causing the car to spiral out of control. "Look out!" Kisa said as she held onto Goku. After regaining control of the car, Oolong stopped for a second to take a breather. "Watch it, you little porker! We could've been killed!" Bulma screamed as she tried to hit Oolong on the head with her backpack. "Learn how to drive!" Oolong sighed and spoke up. "Bulma, I'm gonna ask you nicely this time. Would you please consider changing your wish? There must be something you want that the four of us can split between us." Bulma frowned. "No way!" This caused Oolong to stop the car abruptly, making everyone fly forward. "What the hell, Oolong!" Bulma said as she climbed out of the car. "This is a protest, Bulma. I'm not moving another inch until you change your wish into something reasonable."

"Sure! Id wish you'd shut your face and drive" Kisa sighed at Bulma's comment and got out of the car as well. "Stop fighting, you guys." Goku said as he slowly woke up from his nap. "Look, we've come all this way. Let's just go for it, all right?" Kisa said as she pushed Bulma and Oolong away from each other. "Not this pig!" Oolong screamed at her. Before anyone could say another word though, a rocket shot at them from behind, hitting their car and blowing it up, causing everyone to fly backwards. Kisa held her head as she tried to locate the others. "What in the world just happened?" She asked as she slowly got up. As soon as she started walking over to the car though, a grey robot jumped down from one of the nearby rocks and started to look through their things. After a few seconds, it pulled up Bulma's backback and started talking. "I've come to repossess your Dragon Balls!" With that, the robot took off. Kisa frowned and started running after him. "Oh, no you don't!"

"Nimbus!" She could hear Goku call nimbus from behind her, and after a few seconds she was pulled up onto the cloud. "Thanks, Goku." She said as they started to pursue the Dragon Ball stealing robot. "We'll get them back, don't worry." Goku smirked as the nimbus sped up again. As soon as they found the robot though, the person riding it was long gone. "What's wrong with him?" Goku asked Kisa as he jumped off of the nimbus. "Maybe he's playing dead?" Kisa sighed and hopped down herself. "No, the person controlling it definitely left the scene."

"I wonder where he went." Goku said as he examined the robot more closely. "Maybe Bulma can help."

* * *

After flying back to Bulma and Oolong, and Kisa having explained what happened to them, Bulma started freaking out. "Who's got my Dragon Balls?!" She screamed as she started running around in circles. "It's all over! Now I'll never get my perfect boyfriend! It's not fair, they've probably summoned the dragon already! " Kisa and Goku looked at each other and smiled. "Well, we've still got one." Goku said as he pulled the four star Dragon Ball out of Kisa's backpack. "Oh! Of course! They thought they could outsmart us, but no way mister!" Bulma said as she started running towards Goku and Kisa and hugged them. "You did it, you guys! You're the best! You've saved my wish!" Goku pushed Bulma away and spoke up. "Uh, you don't have to thank us Bulma, really!" Oolong started smirking at that. "You can thank me haha." Bulma frowned and kicked Oolong in the head. "Yeah, right!" Oolong frowned and held his head. "This is the thanks I get for driving you around, huh?" He whispered to himself. Bulma ignored him and took out the Dragon Radar. "Now, let's get out there and find those Dragon Balls! Get in the car, you guys!"

"Uhm.. Bulma? The car exploded, remember?" Kisa said as she pointed towards the wreckage behind them. "Oh don't worry, Kisa! I've gotten plenty of capsules to replace it back in Fungus Town!"

"Didn't you keep those in your backpack with the Dragon Balls?" Goku asked her as he scratched his head. At that Bulma started to cry. "Oh no! we're doomed!"

"Hey, you guys!" A familiar voice called out behind them. As soon as Kisa turned around, she couldn't believe her eyes. "You have got to be kidding me." She said as Yamcha approached them in a blue hover car. "Hi, Yamcha!" Bulma said lovingly. "What a coincidence, I didn't think I'd run into you guys again anytime soon." Yamcha said as he got out of his car. Kisa rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yeah, it's a genuine miracle. So tell us, what are you doing out here in the desert? Still trying to rob people?" At that Yamcha laughed nervously. "Uhm, are you guys stuck out here?" With no second thought, Bulma jumped into the carseat next to Yamcha and started playing with her hair. "We were, until you showed up. Could you give us a ride?" Kisa face palmed. "That girl has no clue, no clue at all." Oolong said as he got into the car as well. Goku looked at the car and scratched his head. "There's no way all six of us can fit in there, how about we ride the flying nimbus, Kisa?" Kisa nodded. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

After driving around the desert with Yamcha for a little while, Bulma spoke up again. "So I know this may sound a little weird, but there's something I'd like you to do for me." Yamcha didn't really pay much attention to her, instead Kisa noticed, he kept staring at the flying nimbus. "Never seen a flying cloud before?" She asked him, clearly sounding annoyed. "Eh, no. Uhm.. I haven't." Bulma meanwhile just kept talking, as if the others weren't even there. "Would you mind closing your eyes for me?" Bulma asked Yamcha, making Oolong cry out in panic. "He's driving the car, you imbecile!"

"Hush, Oolong! It'll only be for a second. You too, Puar." Yamcha sighed and complied. "Sure, I guess." As soon as they closed their eyes, Bulma pulled out her Dragon Radar for directions, and quickly hid it again as soon as she could. "Can I open my eyes now?" Yamcha asked as he clearly had trouble steering the car with his eyes closed. "Sure go for it." Bulma said as she crossed her arms over one and another, turning her gaze back at the road ahead. Goku cocked his head to the side in confusion. "That was weird."

It took the gang a while to drive through the remainder of the desert, but when they did they saw a huge castle appearing on the horizon. "Woah!" Goku said as he leaned forward to take a closer look. "Look at the size of that place!" Bulma added. "The Dragon Balls must be in there, I'm sure of it." Goku and Kisa jumped off of the flying nimbus and started walking towards the castle's gate. "Doesn't seem to be locked." Goku said as he examined the gate up close. Kisa started pushing one of the doors open to reveal a long dark hallway. "Let's go!" Goku said as he started walking in. Bulma didn't seem to be so happy about going in. "It's as dark as night in there."

"Yeah. And twice as scary." Oolong added as he hid behind her. After taking a few steps into the hallway, small red eyes started appearing up on the ceiling. "Do you guys see what I'm seeing?" Oolong asked. "Quiet, Oolong!" Bulma screamed out, causing a ton of robotic bats to fly towards everyone. Bulma panicked and hugged Yamcha out of fear. Yamcha, instead of hugging her back, pushed her out of the way and ran towards Kisa. "I'll keep you safe, Kisa!" He said, making her roll her eyes. "Who's going to keep me safe from you?" Yamcha laughed nervously at Kisa's comment. Kisa, meanwhile, made her way over to Bulma and helped her stand up. "What did you do that for?!" Bulma yelled out at Yamcha. "I thought you were a bat." Yamcha said, making Goku burst out in laughter. "You do kinda look like one, Bulma!" He said, making Bulma run after him in anger. "I'd hate to break up the party, kids. But let's keep moving." Oolong said. Kisa nodded. "The sooner we get out of here, the better."

* * *

The castle's hallway seemed to go on forever and after a little while, Oolong started to panic. "My piggy senses are tingling guys. We're in definite danger, here!" Bulma frowned at him. "Less talking and more walking, Oolong!" As soon as she said that though, the hallway finally took them in another direction. Goku peeked around the corner and spoke. "It looks clear down this way, guys." Goku and Kisa started making their way through the hallway, with the others following behind slowly. After taking a few more steps though, one of the stones underneath Goku's foot dropped down, and the entire hallway started making strange noises. "What the hell?" Bulma said as she started looking around for a source, but before she could find anything, huge steel beams started coming out of the wall and separated the group into two. Goku smirked and took out his power pole. "Don't worry guys!" He said as he hit the wall with his pole, instantly shattering it into a million pieces. "Good job, Goku! Bulma said as she and the others made their way through the hole. "Be careful, there could be traps everywhere." Kisa said as she slowly started walking ahead. "You'll protect me, won't you Yamcha?" Bulma asked him. "Are you sure you want to walk so far ahead, Kisa?" Yamcha asked, completely ignoring Bulma once again. "I'm fine."

"Puar, quit pushing, will you?" Oolong said from behind them. "Then get moving, Oolong!" Puar said as she started pushing him forwards even more. "Hey, what's that?" Goku asked as he spotted a pink arrow on the floor pointing back to the way they came. "It's a trap, isn't it Kisa?" Yamcha asked her. "What are you asking me for?" She said as she and Goku looked around for more. "There's another arrow over here!" Goku said as he pointed out another one. This one however was pointing at the wall to the left of them. "Let's ignore them for now and keep moving." Kisa said, not knowing exactly what to do with them. "Where are we going, huh?" Oolong asked as he started to panic again. "Apparently, nowhere." Kisa stated. "It's a dead end." Oolong started nervously laughing. "Did u have to say that, Kisa?" Goku ignored him and walked up to the wall in front of them. As soon as he touched it though, a huge stone wall came down from the ceiling, separating him from the others. "Goku!" Kisa yelled out and started punching the wall to no avail. It wouldn't budge no matter how hard she hit it. After a few seconds, another wall came down from behind, trapping them in the tunnels as well. There was no way out for them now.


	10. Emperor Pilaf

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 10: Emperor Pilaf**

About an hour after they got trapped in the tunnels, Kisa gave up trying to fight her way out. Even Yamcha had tried to fight his way through the wall using his Wolf-Fang Fist, but to no avail. And at this point, they couldn't even hear Goku anymore. Kisa sighed. "Looks like we're stuck here for good." Bulma said as she sat down in a nearby corner. "We're gonna die in here, I just know it!" Oolong cried out. "Don't give up, you guys. There must be something we're missing." Kisa said as she started touching the wall for clues. "If there's a way in, there has got to be a way out." As soon as she said that, one of the stones in the wall gave way and revealed a small television screen. "How did you do that?" Bulma asked her as she ran over to the screen. "Wahahah! Greetings peasants!" A voice said as the monitor turned on, revealing a small blue man dressed up as a jester. "What's with the long faces? Can't break my triple reinforced steel lined walls, can you?"

"Who are you?" Kisa asked. "I am the great and all powerful Emperor Pilaf." Bulma growled at the screen. "So you're the jerk that stole my Dragon Balls?!" Emperor Pilaf started laughing at her. "Yes. I stole them, this is true. But I didn't get all of them now did I?" Kisa smirked. Goku must still have their grandfathers Dragon Ball. "I know that one of you runts is carrying the four star ball. Hand it over to me now and things will go much easier for you."

"Maybe in the next millennium, you freak!" Bulma said as she stuck her tongue out at the screen. "I see. So that's how you like to play it, little girl? All right then! Time to change strategies." At that, a large metal claw came out of the ceiling and grabbed Bulma up with it. Before anyone could do or say anything, she was gone. "Bulma, no!" Kisa said as she jumped up at the ceiling. "Hey, umm.. What did he mean by change strategies?" Oolong said as he started biting his nails out of fear. After a few seconds, Bulma showed up on the screen next to the little blue guy. "Look, Kisa! There she is." Puar said as she pointed at the television screen, unfortunately the sound seemed to be disabled at this point. After talking to Bulma for a little while it seemed, Emperor Pilaf send her back up the ceiling. As soon as she disappeared on the screen, she was thrown back into the cell with the others. Kisa caught Bulma as she fell down, and let out a breath of relief. "Wow, nice catch Kisa! Great timing."

"So what happened out there?" Bulma frowned. "He's not going to let us go until we hand over the Dragon ball." Kisa nodded and turned her eyes back to the screen, which had turned black all of the sudden. After a few seconds though, they could see why. Small pipes started coming out of the wall and spewed gas into the room. Kisa and the others tried to hold their breaths for a few seconds, but it was no use. After less than a minute, they all fell unconscious.

* * *

"Come on, you guys! Wake up." Kisa said as she tried to revive her companions. For some reason, she was the first of them to wake up. And thankfully, Goku had joined them in their cell as well. "I wonder why they separated you from us." Kisa said as she sat down next to him. Goku shrugged. "Beats me." After sitting and talking to each other for a few minutes, the others slowly started waking up as well. "Say Goku, do you still have that Dragon Ball?" Bulma asked groggily. Goku shook his head. "No, as soon as I got separated from you guys, I got gassed. They must've taken it from me while I was out." At that Bulma started to panic. "What about my wish?! They've got all seven of them now! What if that crazy little troll already used the Dragon Balls and summoned the Dragon?" Kisa stood up and spoke. "Why don't we go check that out for ourselves?" She said as the cell door seemed to be open wide. "Do you think they forgot to close it?" Bulma asked her. "It could be another trap." Goku said. "Yeah, but why would they set another trap for us if they already have all seven of the Dragon Balls?" Yamcha added. "Yamcha's right." Kisa said, making everyone turn to her in surprise. "I say we go for it."

* * *

After running around the tunnels for a little while, the gang ran into Emperor Pilaf and his lackeys. They seemed to be genuinely surprised to see them running about, panic clear on their faces. "Have you made your wish yet?" Bulma asked him tentatively. The little blue man shook his head. After hearing that, Goku took out his power pole and spoke. "Then give me back my grandpa!" The emperor and his lackeys gulped and started running away, with Goku and Kisa in hot pursuit until they reached a five way corridor. "Oh that's just great." Kisa said as the others caught up to them. "Now which way?" Bulma asked them. But before anyone could answer, one of the nearby walls pushed them backwards into a large yellow room. "What in the world?" Goku said as he got off of the floor. But as soon as the rest got up, a large silver ball started rolling in their direction. After dodging it for a little while, they found a way out through a pink corridor. Unfortunately, the silver balled rolled right after them. It took them a while more of running through the endless halls before they finally lost the ball. Everyone took a small breather before walking into a large red room with a purple curtain at the end of it. "It looks like there's a tunnel behind that curtain. It could be a way out of here." Yamcha said. "Why don't you go check it out then?" Bulma asked him. "Wait, it could be a trap." Kisa stated, making the others rethink their plan. Oolong sighed. "I just want to get out of here.." As soon as he said that though, the curtain opened, revealing another silver ball. "You've got to be kidding me?!" Goku yelled as the gang started running away again. This time though, they didn't make it very far as they reached a dead end. "No! we're trapped!" Yamcha yelled out as he started pushing against the wall. "It was nice knowing you." Oolong said as he and Puar hugged each other out of panic. As soon as they turned around, they could see the ball rolling towards them. But it stopped right before it hit them, and rolled back the way it came from. "O thank god." Kisa said as they all took a breath of relief. "Well that was weird." Goku said as another wall came down from the ceiling, locking them inside once again. "You know, there's something familiar about this room." Bulma said as she examined the walls around them. It seemed like they got right back to where they started. The screen behind them turned on again and the laughing face of Emperor Pilaf showed up. "Excellent. Your all safe, now isn't that nice. I was worried you wouldn't be able to see me crowned supreme ruler of the world!"

"You see, Bulma. Now that's a good wish." Oolong said. But as soon as he did, Bulma kicked him in the face. "Well, I've got to go and make my wish! I'll see u at my inauguration, ok? Bye." With that, the screen turned black again. Bulma started hitting one of the nearby walls in anger. "There has got to be a way out of this tomb!" Yamcha snapped his finger at that. "I've got it! Goku! You have to use the Kamehameha wave."

"Uh, well sure. I can try." Goku said as he took a fighting stance. Kisa raised an eyebrow at that. "Say Yamcha, how do you know about the Kamehameha wave?" Yamcha started nervously laughing. "Never mind that! We need every second we can get, ok?"

"Fine." Kisa said as she turned her back to him. "Alright, everyone stand back." Goku said as he raised his arms and pushed them to the side. He focused all of his energy into his hands and a small blue ball started to appear. "Kaah meeh haah meeh HAH!" As soon as the smoke cleared, a small hole in the wall appeared. Goku started laughing. "Oops! I guess I need a little more practice. Look at that hole haha! It's pretty small, isn't it?" Yamcha smirked. "Thanks, Goku! Puar, do you think you can fly through that hole and steal one of their Dragon Balls?"

"Sure, Yamcha!" She said as she turned into a little blue bird again. "Wait up! I'm coming with you." Oolong said as he followed her out of the hole. Kisa smirked. "Yamcha, sometimes you amaze even me." At that Yamcha turned beet red again. Bulma and Goku meanwhile started looking out of the hole. The sky quickly turned a dark blue and thunder appeared in the sky. After a bright light flashed before them, the eternal Dragon Shenron appeared. "Come on, Puar. You're our only hope now." Yamcha whispered to himself as he looked out of the little hole in the wall. Puar and Oolong flew as quickly as they could, and before the emperor could make his wish, they arrived at the scene. "Wow, He's huge!" Goku said as he saw the Dragon appear through the hole. "Even though Kamehameha's make me hungry, I'm not gonna give up." With that, he started casting Kamehameha's over and over at the same spot. "Who dares summon me?" Shenron asked outside of the walls, making Emperor Pilaf quiver in his boots. "I did." He said tentatively. "Tell me your wish." Shenron asked, his voice resonating throughout the entire area. "But beware, for it will come true."

"Uh.. I wish for uhh.." The Emperor mumbled his words together as he started to make his wish, but before he could, Oolong ran out in front of him. "I wish for the world's most comfortable pair of underwear!" At that Shenron's eyes started glowing red, and after just a few seconds, the underwear fell out of the sky on top of Oolong's head. "Your wish has been granted. Farewell." Shenron said as he disappeared. Kisa burst out into laughter. "Hahahaha! I think that little pig may have just saved the world!"

"Maybe he's not such a coward after all." Bulma stated. On the outside though, Emperor Pilaf exploded with anger. "How dare you! You stole my wish!"

"I did it you guys!" Goku said as he finally made a hole big enough for them to walk out of. As soon as they ran out though, they could see the Dragon Balls fly away in seven different directions. "I guess the Dragon Balls flew away." Goku said, his eyes open in awe. "That's what happens when the dragon grants a wish." Bulma stated. "The balls are spread all over the Earth again."

"What?! That means the Dragon Ball grandpa gave us to remember him by is gone!" Goku said sadly. Kisa put a hand on his shoulder. "It's okay, Goku. We'll find it again someday." Emperor Pilaf meanwhile started a temper tantrum. "I want that pig for lunch! And the others dead with him! Exterminate them!" Oolong and Puar started running away as fast as they could, meanwhile the others started looking for a way out as well. Goku however stopped and sat down on the floor beside them. "I'm to hungry to go anywhere."

"What? You're too hungry?" Bulma asked as she started to panic. Kisa ran back to Goku and picked him up, carrying him on her back as they ran away. After running away for a few minutes, some strange rabid dogs started running after them. "We could be running into another trap!" Bulma said as she followed the others through the tunnels again. "Do you have a better idea?" Kisa said as she ran after Yamcha. "Try thinking positive for a change and run faster! Your falling behind." Yamcha told Bulma as he could see her running slower and slower by the second. Soon though, a few of the rabid dogs appeared before them. Bulma frowned. "Think positive, huh?"

"Fine, it doesn't work." Yamcha said nervously. "Snap out of it, Goku!" Bulma said as she started shaking him, making Kisa almost lose her balance. "Quit doing that!" She said as she turned around. "I'm too hungry.." Goku said sadly, but as soon as he saw the dogs his eyes opened wide and he got up. "Those guys look delicious!" He said as he ran towards the dogs and knocked them out cold. Kisa smiled as she ran over to Goku and kicked a dog in the head. "Who knew his appetite would save us one day."

"Wolf-Fang Fist!" Yamcha yelled out from behind them as he knocked out a few dogs himself. "Let's get out of here!" Bulma said as she started running away again. As soon as the last dog fell, Kisa picked up Goku as he tried to eat one of the dogs and ran after the others. "But.. Kisa!" Goku said in protest.

* * *

Throughout their run in the tunnels, the dogs kept chasing after them. Even as they made their way through the main halls of the castle, none of them were safe. "It's like a dog kennel up in here." Yamcha said as he kicked one of the nearby dogs away. "Power pole Extend!" Goku said as he flew up to the ceiling. "Climb on, you guys!" At that, Yamcha, Bulma and Kisa climbed up the pole as well as it rose up as far as it could. "Well, we're safe from the dogs, but how do we get out of here?" Bulma asked him. "Uh, I don't know?" Goku answered. "I have an idea." Kisa said as she started swinging the pole back and forth. After only a few swings they flung through a nearby window. Unfortunately there was another identical room on the other side of it. "Man, that stinks!" Yamcha said as he stood up. Kisa turned her head as she heard more dogs barking in the distance. "And more dogs are on their way too."

"What do we do now?" Bulma asked. "I don't know, but I need some food, bad." Goku said as he held his stomach. "Attack!" Two voices yelled from the ceiling. As soon as Kisa looked up, she could see Emperor Pilaf's lackeys jump down in front of her. "Drop that pole!" They said as they saw Goku get up again. "Hahaha! I've got you cornered!" Emperor Pilaf said as he entered the room. "There's no way out now!"

* * *

Kisa sighed as she sat down in yet another cell. The only difference from the other cells was that this cell had a glass roof and steel walls. Oolong slapped the wall a few times and grunted. "I bet even Goku can't blast his way out of this cell."

"No big deal!" Goku said. "Look, there's no ceiling."

"Yes there is." Bulma said. "It's probably made of glass or something like that." Goku cocked his head to the side and spoke. "Well it can't be harder than my head. Watch this." At that, Goku jumped up at the ceiling, but as soon as his head hit the glass, he fell down on the floor again. "Well I guess that settles that then." Kisa said as she helped him get up again. "It must be tempered glass." Bulma stated as she looked up again. "Well, I'm not giving up!" Yamcha said. "First, we're gonna get out of here. And then we're going to find all seven Dragon Balls again." Bulma sighed as she sat down on the floor. "There won't be any Dragon Balls for a year." Kisa raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean, Bulma?"

"It's all part of the legend. Once the eternal dragon grants a wish and the Dragon Balls are scattered across the earth, they become regular stones for a full year. In other words, you won't even be able to tell they are Dragon Balls."

"Are you serious?!" Yamcha asked nervously. "Yikes! That's harsh." Oolong added. "I can't believe it!" Yamcha continued. "Now I have to be shy around woman for another year!" Kisa laughed at that. "You've been doing fine so far." At that Yamcha's eyes opened wide. "I guess your right."

"Hello, is this thing on?" A voice from the intercom said. "It is I! Emperor Pilaf! I wouldn't worry your pretty little heads about what's going to happen a year from now, because you're all going to die tomorrow! I hope your all enjoying your accommodations, because I personally designed the cell you're in. I call it my easy-bake office! I wanted to see how hot I could make a room by absorbing the sun's rays! Its pleasant in there now, but just wait until the sun comes up! And get ready to boil!" At that, the gang started to panic. "That fiend! We've got to get out of here!" Yamcha said as he started hitting the walls again. "I don't wanna die!" Bulma cried out. "I'm too young and too pretty to die!"

"And I'm too hungry." Goku said as he fell down on his back and closed his eyes. Kisa got up from the floor and started kicking the wall again. "There's got to be a way out, come on Goku!" Goku nodded and slowly got up again. As soon as he faced a wall, he started firing Kamehameha's, but to no avail. Nothing they did seemed to help. After a while, Yamcha, Kisa and Goku stopped attacking the wall out of exhaustion. "It's no use." Yamcha said. "We're stuck here." Kisa sighed as she looked up at the moon. "At least the view's nice." She said as Goku sat down beside her. "I agree." Puar said as she flew up to the ceiling. "How can you just watch the moon? Aren't you guys worried about tomorrow?" Oolong asked them. "Yeah, but that's why I'm looking at the moon." Puar said. "It's soothing. Look how full it is tonight. Doesn't it make you feel all warm and fuzzy?" Oolong growled at her. "I'm a pig! I am warm and fuzzy."

"A full moon, huh?" Goku asked. "Did you guys know that a terrible monster comes out when the moon is full?" Bulma raised an eyebrow at him. "What do you mean, Goku?"

"It's true. Our grandpa was trampled to death by that monster." At that Kisa looked away sadly. "What?!" Yamcha started. "Gohan, the supreme martial arts master? That has got to be one big savage monster!" Goku nodded. "Yeah! It destroyed our old house and crushed all of our trees."

"You seem awfully quiet about this, Kisa." Bulma said. "Oh, it's nothing.." Kisa said quietly. "So what did it look like Goku?" Oolong asked. "I'm not really sure. I slept through the whole thing."

"What about you, Kisa?" Oolong asked her, Kisa stayed silent and turned her back to the group. "How could you sleep if a huge monster was fighting your grandpa and sister?" Goku shrugged. "I don't know." He said. "The last thing I remember was grandpa warning me about the full moon, and how I should never ever look at it." This made the others look at each other in panic and slowly back away from Goku and Kisa. "Hey, what are you guys doing?" Goku asked them. "Oh, nothing." Yamcha said nervously. "Hey, Goku, Can I ask you a little something?" Bulma asked. "Sure." Goku said, Kisa staying suspiciously quiet. "That night your grandpa was trampled, did you happen to look at the full moon?" Goku seemed to think about that for a moment, before speaking up again. "Well.. I think I did. Just before I fell asleep. Why?" The others started backing up again. "I'm getting a little nervous." Yamcha said quietly. "You're not the only one." Bulma added. "I guess, if we make him look at the moon, we'll know for sure." As soon as Oolong said that, Kisa started talking again. "Shut up! I don't want to hear another word coming out of you!" At that everyone turned around to look at her. "What's wrong, Kisa?" Goku asked as he saw her kneel down in front of him. "It's nothing, Goku." She sighed and put her hands on his shoulders. "Goku, can you do something for me? Could you look up at the moon?" Goku raised an eyebrow at her. "Why?" Kisa smiled sadly at him. "It would make me happy." Goku gave her a huge smile at that. "Oh! Well if it makes you happy, then sure!" With that Goku turned his gaze to the sky. As soon as he started looking at the full moon though, something within him changed. His eyes turned red and he started breathing heavily. "I'm so sorry, Goku." Kisa whispered as she ran out of the way to join the others. "Kisa! What have you done?!" Bulma yelled at her as she hid behind Yamcha. Kisa ignored them and looked at Goku worryingly. "What's happening to him?" Yamcha asked her. "Promise me, you won't tell him." Kisa asked quietly as she saw Goku change into a huge apelike monster. The others started to panic as Goku grew bigger and bigger until he eventually got big enough to break through the glass ceiling. Was this the end for them?


	11. The Legend of Goku

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 11: The Legend of Goku**

"Run!" Kisa yelled out as soon as Goku grew through the glass ceiling. The others seemed to be in total panic, and Kisa had to physically start pushing them before any of them would budge. "Move!" She said as a huge chunk of rock nearly crushed them. "We better make a break for it, you guys!" Yamcha said as soon as he regained his composure. "We're going to be rubble if he doesn't change back soon." Oolong yelled out as he started hitting the wall in panic. " Kisa! How did Goku change back last time?" Bulma asked her. Kisa shook her head. "I don't know, he just changed back as soon as the sun came up." Oolong groaned. "We can't wait that long, sister!" He said as he dodged another piece of rubble coming his way, this however revealed a hole in the wall. Yamcha smirked. "That's our way out, let's go!"

* * *

"Climb faster!" Yamcha said as Kisa and him pulled Bulma up on a nearby wall. "Some of us aren't used to this kind of terrain!" She yelled out as she slipped and fell. As much as she tried though, she couldn't get back up again. "Bulma, what's wrong?" Kisa asked. "It's my leg, I can't move!" Bulma said, making Oolong cry out in panic. "What do you mean you can't move?!" Oolong panicked and started looking around for a way to carry Bulma, but soon realized he was way too small to do so. "Hey, Don Juan!" He said to Yamcha. "Who me?"

"Mind giving me a hand out here?" At this Yamcha's face started turning red again. Behind them though, Goku roared and started making his way towards the group. Kisa face palmed and sighed. "Fine! I guess it's up to me to be the knight in shining armor, again." With that, she picked up Bulma bridal style and started running after Puar who was flying far ahead of the others. Meanwhile, in the background, Emperor Pilaf and his lackeys woke up from their slumber and started attacking Goku with airplanes and shot guns. Nothing they did seemed to help very much though, instead it only seemed to enrage Goku even further. " What do we do now?" Bulma asked the others, not expecting an answer. Kisa jumped up onto the nearby wall they were hiding behind, and overlooked all the damage Goku had caused. She was scared, scared of the possibility of someone else getting hurt by Goku's ape form. She never told him what happened to their grandfather, and as long as Goku didn't look up at the full moon again, she didn't think she needed to. "There must be something we can do?!" Yamcha yelled out, as soon as he said that though, Emperor Pilaf fired a huge missile from his plane, hitting Goku in the face. After the smoke cleared, they could see Goku lying on his back on top of the castle. "No! Goku!" Kisa said as she started running towards him, but before she could make it very far, Yamcha and the others tackled her. "Are you insane? You'll be killed for sure!" Oolong said as he tried to restrain one of Kisa's legs. "Let me go!" She protested, kicking him in the head. This however, caused Bulma to slap her in the face, making Kisa look straight at her. "We can't help Goku now!" Kisa frowned, and stopped fighting them. "If he's dead, not even the Dragon Balls can fix what I'll do to you." Before anyone could utter a word in response though, they heard a loud roar coming out from Goku. "He's alive!" Puar said, making Kisa sigh in relief. Goku, who seemed even angrier than before, picked up one of the castle's towers and threw it at Emperor Pilaf's airplane. As soon as the tower hit its target, the airplane started spiraling downwards into the desert sands. The tower however, fell on top of the wall Kisa and the others were hiding behind. "Run!" Kisa said, as soon as Goku spotted them. "This is insane!" Oolong cried out. "What do we do now? Goku doesn't seem to be anywhere near finished yet." Yamcha added. "We better hide till morning." Puar suggested, as they turned to run away into the desert. Kisa cleared her throat. "Hey, guys. Aren't your forgetting someone?" She said, as she tried holding up part of the tower. Underneath it lay Bulma. "Oh, no!" Yamcha said as he ran over to help. Unfortunately not even their combined strength could lift the tower up. And even worse, Goku was still heading their way. "Here he comes!" Oolong yelled out. "Pull!" Kisa said, making everyone try one last time. Thankfully, the tower lifter enough for Bulma to crawl out from under it. "Thanks you guys, let's move!" She said as she got off of the floor, but before any of them could move a foot, Goku reached down and lifted Kisa from the ground. Kisa tried her hardest to fight her way out of his grasp but Goku was just too strong. "Goku.. Please!" She pleaded. "It's me, Kisa! Please, please try to remember!" Goku cocked his head to the side and remained silent. "Please.."

"Wait, I got it!" Yamcha suddenly yelled out. "His tail! That's his weak point!"

"Then what are you waiting for? Move!" Bulma said. "Right! It's time for my trusty swort to come back into action!" Yamcha said as he started running towards Goku. As soon as he reached Goku's back side, Yamcha pulled out his blade and swung it at Goku's tail. Surprisingly, it shattered upon impact. "Oh, no!" Yamcha yelled out as he held onto Goku's tail. Goku started swinging his arms about aimlessly, trying to destroy everything in his path. "Hold on, we're coming!" Bulma and the others said as they ran towards Goku's tail and jumped on. Thankfully this rooted Goku in place, making it impossible for him to move. "I can't believe that actually worked." Oolong said in disbelief. "We're not done yet!" Bulma commented. "Quick Puar, now's your chance!" Yamcha said. "Turn into a pair of scissors and snip off his tail!" Puar nodded. "Leave it to me!" At that she turned into a giant pair of silver scissors and cut Goku's tail right off, making the others fall to the ground with it. Goku let out at roar of pain and dropped Kisa into the sand. After just a few seconds, Goku started turning back into the boy they all knew. Kisa groaned as she got up from the floor, and slowly made her way over to Goku. As soon as she reached him, the transformation was complete and Goku was back to normal. She placed her ear on his chest and tried to find a heartbeat. "He's alive." She said, making everyone sigh out in relief. Yamcha made his way over to them and handed Kisa his green coat. "To cover him up." He said, making Kisa nod in thanks. As soon as the others joined them, Kisa spoke up. "Whatever you may think of us, please promise me one thing. Don't tell Goku about all of this when he wakes up." Bulma looked at her compassionately. "Of course. We won't tell him. I'm afraid his little heart would break if he ever found out he trampled his grandpa to death." The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Who turned on the lights?" Goku asked as the rising sun woke him from his slumber. Kisa stroked his hair and smiled at him. "Good morning, kid." Shesaid. "Hi! What did I miss?" Goku asked her groggily. "Feeling light hearted this morning, are we?" Oolong asked him. Goku smiled in response. "Yeah! But I'm not sure why I'm naked, though. What happened to my clothes?"

"You don't remember anything, do you?" Yamcha asked him. Bulma smirked as she got up from the floor. "How about sharing some of your clothes with Goku, Oolong?" Oolong frowned. "Well, all right then. He can borrow my pants." He said as he pulled down his green shorts. "Check him out!" Oolong said as Goku put his pants on. "That's a good look on you, if I say so myself." Goku laughed. "Your legs are a lot shorther than mine though." He said, making Oolong growl at him. "What's with the wisecrack?! You can give them back if you don't like em!" Goku put his hands behind his head and smiled. "No, they're fine. Thanks!" He said as he tried to stand up, only to fall backwards immediately. "Oh, wow! I can't seem to stand up!" He exclaimed. "That's not very surprising." Yamcha said. "You probably need to spend some time learning how to balance yourself without your tail." At that Goku's eyes opened wide, and he tried looking behind him for his tail. "Oh, no! My tail! Its missing! Where could it have gone?" Goku sighed. "I guess I should wait for it to come back, huh?" This made everyone around him face palm. Kisa laughed. "You are one strange little kid, Goku." Oolong said. Kisa stood up and picked up Goku's Power Pole from the floor. "Here you go, Goku. Perhaps this will help?" Goku smiled at her. "Thanks, Kisa!"

"So what are we going to do now?" Oolong asked them. "We can't look for the Dragon Balls for a whole year. I guess we'll just go our separate way for now, huh?" He added. "Yeah. We could do that." Bulma started. " But I'd rather spend a little more time with you guys. How about we all make our way over to the city? You can stay at my place if you want." Bulma said cheerfully. Kisa and Goku looked at each other and smiled. "That sounds good, Bulma. But I think we'd rather head over to Master Roshi's and train like our grandpa did. I wanna get super strong!" Goku said happily. "Sorry, Bulma. I'm with Goku on this one." Kisa added. "But you're already the strongest kids I know." Bulma stated. "Yeah, but when I hit that wall, it didn't even move!" Goku looked out behind him and sighed. "If someone else can come along and tear the whole thing down, I really need to go and train!" Everyone looked at each other and sighed. "I guess there's no changing your mind. I'll miss you guys, though!" Bulma said. "What about you, Oolong? Yamcha?"

"Sure, I'll come along." Yamcha said, Puar nodding in agreement. "I don't know you guys. A city pig?"

"You'll be the talk of the town!" Bulma told him. "Especially with that underwear on your head." Oolong frowned. "You're just jealous because I got these from the dragon!" At that everyone started laughing. "Fine, I guess I'll go with you."

"Oh I know!" Goku started. "A year from now, let's all go look for the Dragon Balls again."

"I don't know Goku, I don't think I'm quite ready to go on another adventure like this!" Bulma said. "But I'll tell you what, kid. Why don't you take my Dragon Radar as a going away present? That way you can remember all the good times that we had together."

"Thank you, Bulma!" Goku said as he took the Dragon Radar from her. Kisa smiled. "I guess leaving home wasn't so bad after all." With that, she called out for the flying nimbus. Bulma reached into her pocket and took out one of her capsule helicopters. "Hop in, you guys!" She said as she opened one of the doors. "I guess this is goodbye." Yamcha said as he made his way over to Kisa and Goku. "Train hard, Goku!" He said as he held out his hand to him. "I want you to be just as strong as Master Roshi, okay?" Goku smiled as he shook his hand. "Okay!" He said happily. After saying goodbye to Goku, Yamcha turned to face Kisa. "Are you sure you don't want to come to the city with us?" He asked her with a sad look on his face. Kisa smiled. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again soon." Yamcha nodded. "I'll hold you to that!"

"You know, I'll never forget you guys." Bulma said quietly as she held back a tear. Goku smiled as he and Kisa both jumped up onto the flying nimbus. "All right, Kisa. Time to go to Master Roshi's!" He said happily. "Let's go nimbus!" He said as the cloud flew up into the air. "Bye you guys!" Kisa said as she waved at the others down on the ground. As they started making their way towards Master Roshi's, Goku started laughing as he looked at Kisa. "I never thought life could be such a neat adventure!" Kisa smiled. "Go, Nimbus!" She said as the cloud sped up once more. She looked at the horizon before them and sighed. Kisa wondered what the future would bring them, but one thing was for sure. She didn't regret leaving home at all anymore.


	12. Let the training begin

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 12: Let the training begin**

"Look, Kisa! This place is right above our house. I've never seen it from up here before." Goku said as they flew over Mount Pao. Kisa smiled. "I guess this is the closest to home we've been in a long while." She said sadly. Goku stopped the nimbus in its path and spoke. "Do you want to go home, Kisa? I know you didn't really want to go with Bulma before, maybe you.."

"Are you kidding?" Kisa said, interrupting him. "I'm coming with you no matter where you want to go!" After hearing that, Goku gave her a huge smile and nodded. "Let's go then. To Master Roshi's, nimbus!"

* * *

"There it is!" Kisa said, as she spotted Master Roshi's little island in the distance. Goku nodded and jumped off of the nimbus as soon as they reached Kame house. "Master Roshi?" Goku yelled out, meanwhile knocking on the front door. "Hey, Master Roshi! We're here!" Kisa said as she looked around the island. He didn't seem to be anywhere outside. "Where is he?" Goku pondered as he started looking around the island as well. Kisa shrugged and decided to look through one of the open windows. Inside, she found Master Roshi sitting in front of his TV watching some kind of woman's fitness program. She raised an eyebrow at that, and called for Goku. "Hey Goku, check it out. Master Roshi's inside." Goku smiled and jumped in through the window. "Hello! Master Roshi!" He said, making Master Roshi yelp in surprise. "What the! Oh it's you, Goku. Don't scare me like that, you almost gave this old man a heart attack." Kisa laughed and climbed through the window as well. "Bad conscience?" She asked him. Master Roshi smirked as soon as he laid eyes on Kisa, and ignored her question. "Why hello there, young lady. Have you come for some special training?" Kisa frowned. "Only in martial arts." She said bluntly. Goku looked at them in confusion. "What kind of other training is there?" At that Master Roshi sat back down in front of the TV. "Well, you kids are going to have to wait. I'm doing my morning exercises." Goku raised an eyebrow at him. "But you're not even moving. And I'm hungry."

"The refrigerator is in the kitchen, kid. Grab something you like." Master Roshi said, pointing to the left, all the while his eyes never leaving the screen. Kisa sighed and made her way towards the kitchen, Goku following closely behind. "Wow." Goku said as he opened the fridge. "That's a lot of food. I wonder if he knew we were coming?" Kisa asked as she took out a sliced ham and some vegetables. "I don't know Kisa, but I sure am glad to see all this food. This will surely last us till dinner!"

* * *

After berating Goku and Kisa for raiding his fridge, Master Roshi sighed. "Well, why was it that you came here exactly?" He asked them. "We just told you." Kisa said, rolling her eyes. "You said you'd teach us martial arts as soon as we were done hunting the Dragon Balls. Remember?" Goku added. "Oh, right. Lessons. How pleasant." Goku smiled. "Yeah! I'm really excited to start training again. And we can stay for a while."

"I see. Did you by any chance bring that other girl as well?"

"You mean Bulma?" Goku asked. "She went back home with our friends." Kisa said, as she walked out onto the front porch. "They're probably having fun in the city by now." Goku added. "I see. Too bad." Master Roshi said. "So when do we get to begin our training?" Goku asked as both he and Master Roshi walked out of the house. "Well there's something you must know before we begin your training." Master Roshi said as he sat down in his lawn chair. "I'll tell you kids, studying martial arts is no picnic."

"We don't mind." Goku said happily. "I know we'll have to work hard to get stronger than you." Master Roshi smirked. "Really, kid? Well you know, my lessons don't come free. For instance I'd like some dinner." Kisa frowned. "I can cook as long as you promise to train us. "Well.. There's something else I want as well."

"What is it, Master?" Goku asked him. "I want you to find me a young gal!" Kisa face-palmed. "What's a gal?" Goku asked. "A girl! A fun girl I can go on a date with."

"Oh. That's kind of weird. But if it'll help you train us, then sure." Goku said, calling for nimbus afterwards. "Should've gone home." Kisa said quietly as she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Wait up, kid. Do you know what to look for? A stallion like myself has very particular taste." Kisa rolled her eyes and hopped on to the flying nimbus. "Now he's making demands, too.."

"Don't worry, I know!" Goku said. "You want someone to be your friend." Master Roshi frowned. "That would be nice, I guess. But I've got a few other guidelines. Hold up!" Roshi said as he ran inside. When he came back, he held up a few pictures of some girls from fitness magazines. "Well, I don't know if we can find those girls, but I'm sure we can find you someone nice." Goku said as he joined Kisa on the nimbus. "We'll be back soon!"

* * *

After bringing Master Roshi a few women, including a mermaid, Master Roshi decided to give up. None of the woman they brought him seemed to like him anyway. "All right. Ill train you." Master Roshi said in defeat. "Awesome!" Goku said happily. Before any of them could say anything else, a wave appeared behind them. "Look over there, what is that?" Kisa asked. "Looks like somebody is coming this way." Goku stated. "Someone in a boat."

"I wonder who it is." Kisa said. As soon as the person reached the shore, he smirked and jumped out of his little boat. The boy unfortunately landed on his head and got stuck in the sand. "Who's the goof?" Master Roshi asked as Kisa and Goku tried to help the boy out. As soon as he got his head out of the sand, he whispered a thank you and spoke up. "You must be the great Master Roshi." He asked. "People call me that." Master Roshi said. "My name is Krillin, and I've come all the way from a village in the east. Please allow me to become your humble student and train me to fight like you." Kisa raised an eyebrow at him. "What a goof." She whispered in Goku's ear. Goku nodded. "Well, that's a long way to come." Master Roshi said. "But unfortunately, I already have two students. And besides, I don't just train every boy that shows up at my door. Sorry." The little boy started smirking and reached into his bag. "Maybe some quiet reading will change your mind?" He said as he handed Master Roshi a stack of dirty magazines. Kisa face palmed. "Unbelievable."

"Oh! Gimme!" Master Roshi said as he started looking through one of the magazines. Krillin turned to face Goku and Kisa and frowned. "So who are you? His pupils?" Goku smiled. "Yeah! My name is Goku and this is my sister Kisa."

"Sister huh?" Krillin asked them, a weird twinkle appearing in his eyes. "Don't even think about it." Kisa said quickly. "Doesn't seem like you like fighting." He asked them, changing the subject. "I like marshmallows!" Goku said jokingly as he put his hands behind his head. Krillin frowned. "What's that got to do with anything?"

"Well I'm hungry, and your bald head looks like one." At that Kisa started laughing. "What did you say?!" Krillin yelled out. "Don't you know that everyone who's serious about martial arts shaves their head?" Kisa started laughing again and held up her long hair. "Guess we've got our work cut out for us then."

"Krillin." Master Roshi called out, interrupting them. "After careful consideration, I've decided to take you in as my student. But only if you help Goku and Kisa find me a date. I'm sure you know the kind of girls I like." Krillin raised an eyebrow at him and spoke. "I'm sure I can arrange something."

"Then hop on to the nimbus and find me a date!" Master Roshi said enthusiastically. "Nimbus?" Krillin asked. "Yeah that's his name!" Goku said as Kisa and him flew up behind him, both of them sitting on the cloud. "You named a cloud?" Krillin asked them in disbelief. "We didn't name her." Kisa said coldly. Krillin clearly annoyed her. Goku on the other hand didn't seem to mind him at all. "Come on! Jump on up." He said happily. "Uh.. okay." Krillin said as he took a step back and tried to jump on. Unfortunately for him, he fell right through. Kisa tried to hold back her laughter as Krillin pulled his head out of the sand again. "What's the deal with this thing?!" Krillin asked them angrily. "Only those pure of heart can ride the nimbus cloud." Master Roshi told him. "That means your hiding something from us!" Krillin panicked and spoke. "I'm sorry, Master Roshi! I just have some magazines I'm not supposed to read."

"You mean you have more?" Master Roshi asked him. Krillin nodded and handed over the rest of the magazines. "Here! Have them! I don't want them anymore." Kisa sighed as she watched the conversation before them. This was going to be a long day.


	13. Enter Launch

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 13: Enter Launch**

Goku, Kisa and Krillin took off on top of the flying nimbus in search of a girl for their master. Krillin, instead of sitting on top of the flying nimbus, decided to hold on to Goku's shoulders while they were in the air. After flying around for a little while, Goku spoke up. "I wonder where we should look."

"Maybe not so high in the air." Krillin said nervously. Goku smirked and dove the nimbus down instantly, making Krillin cry out in panic. Kisa laughed. "Slow down!" Krillin said. "You know that if I lose my grip on you, I'll fall through this cloud!" Goku laughed at him. "Well, if you would stop thinking bad thoughts then it wouldn't be a problem." Krillin frowned at that. "Fat chance."

* * *

It took a while for the three of them to find a village out in the desert, and the ones they did find only had a few buildings in them. Kisa sighed. "This might take a while." She said. "I doubt we'll find anyone out here in the desert." Krillin added. "Why does Master Roshi want a girl so bad anyway?" Goku asked them. "Master Roshi likes girls just as much as you like food, Goku." Kisa told him. Goku smiled at that. "Oh! So he's looking for a sister?" Kisa blushed. "Eh, no. Not really."

"Maybe they can help?" Goku said as he pointed at a few people standing below them. He flew the cloud downwards and hopped off. "Hey!" He said to the people before him, as Kisa and Krillin joined him on the ground. A girl with blue hair sat on her knees, in front of her stood two men with their guns pointed at her. "What's going on here?" Kisa asked them. "Who are you?" One of the men said angrily. "We're here to save that girl!" Goku told them. Krillin meanwhile hid behind a nearby rock formation. "You must be crazy if you think I'm going to give up catching Launch just because you said so!" The other man said as he pointed his pistol at Kisa. Before he could say or do anything though, Goku disarmed him, and Kisa kicked the other man unconscious. The blue haired girl looked up at them in wonder. Goku put his hands behind his head and sighed. "That wasn't very hard." The blue haired girl stood up and walked over to Kisa. She took one of her hands and shook it repeatedly. "Oh, Thank you very much! I get so frightened when I look at guns. Thank you, Thank you!"

"Uh.. Sure, no problem?" Kisa said awkwardly. "It was nothing for us pro's!" Krillin said as he came out from behind his rock. "Hey, you guys. Do you think Master Roshi would like this girl?" Goku asked them. Krillin smirked and spoke. "Sure thing."

* * *

Surprisingly the girl, Launch, had decided to accompany them to Master Roshi's island as a token of gratitude for saving her. Luckily, she could sit on the flying nimbus just fine. When they reached Master Roshi's house, Launch spoke up. "Wow, that is a very pretty house." Krillin rolled his eyes at her. "Yeah, I'm still getting used to all the pink." As Kisa helped Launch hop off of the cloud, Goku called for Master Roshi. "Hey, Master Roshi! We're back! There's a girl here that wants to meet you." Master Roshi didn't open his door, so Goku and Kisa decided to go inside and find him, leaving Krillin outside with Launch. They found Master Roshi in the bathroom, and as soon as they told him a girl was waiting, he came out running. "I sure hope you brought me a good one this time." Goku put his hands behind his head. "Well I guess so. When Krillin sees her, he smiles a lot." Kisa rolled her eyes. "Why don't you go look for yourself?" She said, as they walked over to the window. "Hello there, pretty lady!" Master Roshi said as soon as he spotted Launch. "Oh my, you frightened me." Launch said, as she started walking into the house. "So, what do you think?" Kisa asked him. "She's perfect!" Master Roshi said. "You three are my students from this day forward."

"Awesome!" Goku said happily. Kisa and Krillin high fived. While the three of them celebrated, Launch stood behind them confused. "Welcome, I'm Master Roshi and this is my pad." Master Roshi said as he approached Launch. "Nice to meet you sir. My name is Launch. Your grandchildren saved me from a whole lot of trouble today." Master Roshi raised an eyebrow at her. "I see. I'm glad you're safe, but to be honest, they're not my grandchildren. They're my siblings." Kisa face palmed. "That's funny." Launch said, thinking he was joking. "Well, actually, I'm the world's greatest expert in martial arts. And these kids have come to train under me."

"Martial arts, huh? Well that explains why Goku and Kisa are so strong." Krillin furrowed his brows at that. "I helped too.." He said quietly. "I'm happy to see my lessons made a difference." Master Roshi stated, ignoring Krillin's comment. "But you haven't taught us anything yet." Kisa stated. Master Roshi shushed her and spoke up again. "So anyway, Launch. Since you're my very special guest and all, how would you like to take a romantic walk around my island with me?" Launch cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Well.. It doesn't look like a very long walk, but sure. That sounds pleasant to me." At that Master Roshi started jumping around happily. "Would you like to study martial arts with us too?" He asked Launch. "Well, I don't know. I have soft hands and I've never been very interested in fighting." Launch told them. "I can cook for you guys while you train though, if that makes you happy?" Master Roshi nodded in agreement. "That would be great."

"Can we please start training now?" Goku asked, before anything else could interrupt them. Master Roshi nodded and quickly ran inside the house. He came back with a few grey boxes. "First things first, put your uniforms on." He smirked as he handed Kisa her outfit. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah, no. I'm going to go change inside of the house." She said quickly as she ran inside. "Pervert.."

After changing into their training gear, Goku, Kisa and Krillin where ready for action. They were wearing orange fighting overalls with a white turtle symbol on the right, a blue sash and blue sweat bands. "Now, we'll start off with the basics."


	14. Rat Race

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 14: Rat Race**

On the second day of their training, Master Roshi announced that they were going to relocate to his training island. As soon as everyone was up and out of the house, Master Roshi put Kame House back in its capsule form. "How are we going to get there?" Goku asked him. "We can't all fit on the flying nimbus." Kisa added. Master Roshi smirked as he took a capsule out of his pocket and threw it in the water. After a few seconds, a yellow hovercraft appeared. "That should do it." Master Roshi said as he hopped on board. After everyone had taken a seat, he started its engines and spoke. "Master Roshi's rule number one: travel in style!" With that they rode off.

* * *

After arriving on the island and setting up Kame House, Goku and Kisa decided to take a look around the island. "Wow." Goku said as he looked at the sights below. The island was filled with many things, a small village, a volcano and even a lake in the middle of a mountain range. Kisa smiled as she steered the nimbus closer to the water. After flying around for a few more minutes, Goku and Kisa returned to Kame house. As soon as they spotted the others, Goku spoke up. "Master Roshi, I think someone beat us to the island, there's a village below the mountain." Master Roshi nodded. "About three hundred someone's to be exact. But don't worry, they just live here. They're not competition." Goku nodded as both he and Kisa jumped off of the flying nimbus. "Now, let's have a lesson." Master Roshi said. "Finally." Kisa whispered to herself. Goku seemed to be super excited to being their training and could barely stay still as Master Roshi spoke up. "First things first. Krillin, do you have any fighting experience?" Krillin nodded. "Yes, I studied for eight years at the Magic Oran Temple."

"All right, then I guess I can skip the lesson about what a punch and a kick are." Master Roshi said jokingly. "Now before I teach you kids anything new, I'll need to test your current abilities. Let's see.. We'll start from over here.." Master Roshi patted a rock to the right of him and pointed to a tree at the left of them. "..And finish at that tree. That's about a hundred meters." He reached into his pockets and took out a stopwatch. "You want us to race?" Krillin asked him. "Running is a good test of speed and strength. Now of course, if you're an expert fighter you shouldn't be the one that has to run away." Krillin smirked. "In that case, I'll run first Master Roshi."

"Confident, aren't you?" Kisa asked him as she crossed her arms and leaned against the rock. "You'll soon see why." Krillin said, taking a starting position. "On your mark.. Get set.. Go!" Master Roshi swung his hand and as soon as he did Krillin took off. Krillin wasn't very fast, Kisa thought, as Master Roshi told them Krillin's time. "You ran it in 10.4 seconds. That's not too bad." Krillin stood next to him, panting, and spoke. "It's an okay run. I usually make it in about 10.1, but I guess the wind was against me." Kisa sighed. "What a nob." She said as she took a starting position. Goku stood up and cheered her on. "You can do it, Kisa!" Kisa smiled at him and signaled Roshi. As soon as he swung his hand, she took off. "Wow!" Master Roshi said as Kisa ran past him. "9 seconds on the dot."

"What?! There's no way!" Krillin said astonishingly. Kisa smirked. "Now let Goku set his time." Master Roshi said as he held up his hand. As soon as he dropped it, Goku took off. "8 Seconds flat!" Master Roshi said. Krillin's jaw dropped and Kisa laughed at him. "Was I fast?" Goku asked them happily. "Who taught you two how to run like that?" Krillin asked. "What do you mean?" Kisa asked him. "No one taught us. That would be silly!" Goku said. "Well, for youngsters you're on top of your league." Master Roshi told them. "But your times aren't good enough." Kisa raised an eyebrow at him as he handed her his stopwatch. "See, to be truly good fighters, you must learn to go beyond the limits of normal people." He said as he started walking over to the rock. "It's no cake-walk." He then gave Kisa a signal and she waved her hand. "Go!" With that he took off. Kisa looked at the stopwatch. "5.6. Who would've guessed." She said. "Wow! Now that's running!" Goku said cheerfully. "Can you teach us to do that?" Krillin asked him. "Of course. It's just a matter of surpassing your limitations. Now, Goku. Grab me a brewski." Goku raised an eyebrow at him. "What's a brewski?" Krillin frowned and started running towards the house. "Don't worry, master. I'll get it." Master Roshi sighed and turned to face Goku and Kisa. "Seems like I'll have to teach you two a little more than fighting. Are you sure you weren't raised in a bubble?" Kisa crossed her arms. "No, we were raised in the woods."

* * *

"And that's a brief explanation about how to go beyond your limits." Master Roshi said as he finished up training for the day. Goku leaned on Kisa's shoulder as they both sat crossed legged in front of their master. The sun was starting to go down, and Krillin began to yawn. "Did I make any sense?" Master Roshi asked them. "Yeah!" Goku said. "Good. Then we'll be applying that tomorrow morning. Now you kids have one more task to preform before we eat that wonderful smelling dinner." Goku, Kisa and Krillin stood up. "Are we running again?" Kisa asked him. "No. it's a different kind of test." Master Roshi reached into his turtle shell and took out a white rock. Engraved on it was Master Roshi's turtle symbol. "Take a good look at this stone. Memorize it."

"Are you going to eat it?" Goku asked him. "What? No, Goku." Master Roshi said as he threw the stone down the mountain. "The test is to throw rocks?" Krillin wondered. "Throwing stones is not the test. The test is to find the one I just threw." Kisa raised an eyebrow at him. "That could take a while." She said. "Anyone can throw a stone, just like anyone can throw a punch. But to find that stone, takes a focused mind and a calm spirit. This is what will separate you from the others. And so the person that finds it, can keep the stone. And the one who doesn't, can keep their appetite." Goku's mouth fell open. "What? No dinner?"

"That's right. And if no one brings the stone back in thirty minutes, then no one gets to eat."

"This is insane." Kisa said as she turned on her heels and took off. "Kisa, wait up!" Goku said as he followed after her. Both she and Goku stopped at the edge of the cliff. "How are we going to get down?" Krillin asked as he caught up to them. "Simple." Kisa said as both she and Goku jumped down. Goku was laughing out loud as he landed on one of the tree branches below, and caught Kisa before she hit the ground. "Nice catch, Goku." She said as they both took off again, in search of the stone. "Let's go earn our dinner."

* * *

Even though Kisa and Goku were way ahead of Krillin, neither of them were allowed to eat dinner, as they didn't bring Master Roshi the stone. Krillin, during their search, had tricked Goku into giving it to him. Kisa sighed as both she and Goku sat below the kitchen window. After a few minutes of watching the others eat their fish soup, she noticed they didn't look so good. "Are you guys okay?" Goku asked them. "What's in this soup?" Master Roshi asked Launch as his stomach started to rumble. "Let's see, what did that fisherman call it? Oh, right. It's a puffer fish." With that, Krillin and Master Roshi's eyes went wide, and they started to panic. "What's a puffer fish?" Goku asked Kisa. Kisa shrugged. "Not a clue."

"Puffer fish is poisonous!" Master Roshi yelled out. "I feel ill.." Krillin said as he clutched his stomach. "Guess we were lucky Krillin took that stone, huh?" Goku told Kisa. Kisa smirked. "Karma."


	15. The World Martial Arts tournament

**A/N:** An update on the character ages. Bulma and Yamcha are now 17. Goku and Krillin are 13 and Kisa is 16.

* * *

 **What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 15: The World Martial Arts Tournament**

Goku, Kisa and Krillin's training consisted out of all sorts of strange challenges. One of those was delivering milk around the island each morning before breakfast, to earn a living. Krillin was having considerably more trouble than Goku and Kisa, but eventually even he got used to the whole ordeal. They meditated twice a day, and they even got schooled by Master Roshi. Once they reached a point where they were able to run a hundred meters in around 6.5 seconds with 50 pounds of turtle shell on their backs, Master Roshi decided they were ready for more. "The three of you have shown great promise the past few days. If you keep training like this, you'll be ready for the world martial arts tournament eight months from now." Krillin's eyes opened wide. "What?! The world martial arts tournament?!" Goku raised an eyebrow. "What is that?" Krillin frowned at him. "Are you saying you've never heard of it?" Goku and Kisa nodded. "It's where all the greatest fighters in the world meet up and compete with each other to decide who's the absolute best."

"The absolute best? That's great!" Goku said. Kisa could tell he was excited about the challenge. "They only hold this tournament once every five years though." Kisa smiled. "That sounds like a great way to show off our strength." Krillin nodded and continued. "Only eight fighters can compete at the tournament, but hundreds of fighters show up to try and make it past the elimination rounds. I've heard that the competition is extremely difficult, and some battles really heat up."

"That sounds like fun!" Goku said. "Will we really be ready to compete in eight months' time?" Kisa wondered after which Master Roshi spoke up. "Only if you kids train diligently. Then I shall allow you enter the tournament to improve your fighting skills." Goku, Kisa and Krillin nodded and began sparring with each other. All this talk about the tournament had encouraged them even more.

* * *

Eight months had gone by in the blink of an eye, and Goku, Kisa and Krillin had considerably increased their strength, speed and agility. The three of them stood outside in the early morning light, as Master Roshi walked out of the house and spoke up. "Kids, I'm real proud of you. During your training you've shown great determination and strength. Keep that up and you might just make it in the tournament. Now did you remember to pack all your things?" They nodded. "Then let's get going!" Roshi said as he took out a capsule car, and started its engine. Launch hugged all three of them before they got into the car, then waved them goodbye. "Good luck everyone! See you soon."

* * *

They were on the road for a good 5 hours, in cars, planes and hovercrafts, but after all that they finally made it to the city. Goku and Kisa couldn't believe how big the place was. It was their first time in the city after all. "Wow! It's so big, and bright!" Goku said in awe. "You're right about that, these buildings are huge." Kisa told him as they made their way to the coliseum. "Look at all these people!" Goku said as they moved through the tournament grounds. Pretty soon an announcer called out for people to register before midnight, so that's what they decided to do. "This where we sign up?" Master Roshi asked a man behind a small white table. "Yes, I just need your name."

"It's not me, it's those three." The man behind the table followed Master Roshi's outstretched arm and raised an eyebrow as he looked at Kisa, Goku and Krillin. "You mean those kids there?"

"Yes, do u see any others?" Master Roshi said. As Master Roshi was busy signing them up, Goku, Kisa and Krillin took a walk around the coliseum. After a few seconds they could hear a familiar voice. "Hey! Hey Kisa! Goku!" Kisa turned around and saw Yamcha running towards them. "Hey, guys! How's it going?" Goku raised an eyebrow at him. Yamcha looked quite different than he did before, his hair was cut short and he got his tooth fixed. "Who's he?" Goku asked, making Kisa laugh. "It's Yamcha. Nice haircut by the way, though I preferred the long hair." Kisa said, making Yamcha frown in disappointment. "Really? Darn, I knew I shouldn't have listened to Bulma."

"Oh, wow! I guess I didn't recognize you Yamcha!" Goku said, interrupting them. "Who's the tall guy?" Krillin asked them. "This is Yamcha, he's our friend." Kisa told him. "Just a friend, huh?" Yamcha said quietly. "This is Krillin, he's our new friend and training partner." Goku told him. Master Roshi cleared his throat as he walked up behind them. "Well, it's done. You're signed up." He said, as he began staring to the left of them. Kisa turned to look around, and saw Bulma approaching them. "Kisa? Goku?" She asked them. "Heya Bulma." Kisa said as she waved at her. "Look, Oolong and Puar are here too!" Goku said quickly. Oolong and Puar ran up to them and hugged Goku and Kisa. "Man, I haven't seen you guys in a long time." Oolong said. Goku smiled. "How have you guys been?" He asked happily. "We've been great. But how in the world did you guys end up at the tournament?" Bulma asked. "Hello there, pretty lady!" Master Roshi said as he walked up to Bulma. "O gosh, its you!" She said. "Thanks for telling me you were moving! I stopped by the island to visit, but your whole house was gone!" Master Roshi smirked. "That island is more for loving than training martial arts." Bulma frowned. "Well guys, I guess we better hang out together while we still can." Yamcha said, interrupting Master Roshi's dirty talk. "I guess we'll all be rivals at the tournament tomorrow."

"I thought the tournament started tonight." Goku asked them. "Afraid not, kid." Bulma said. "Everyone gets checked in tonight. But it all starts in the morning."

* * *

After sharing a hotel room with each other, Goku and Kisa got up early to spar before the tournament began. Only a few hours later, they were standing in front of the coliseum again, meeting up with their friends. "I hate crowds.." Kisa said quietly. Bulma nodded, agreeing with her. "I wonder how many of them will actually compete."

"Just stay close to me, kids." Master Roshi said as he led the group forward. Once they reached the check in station, the man took one good look at them and spoke up. "Are you absolutely sure you want to enter?" He asked Goku and Krillin. Kisa sighed. "They're a little small for their age, but they're stronger than most people around." Roshi said proudly. The man behind the booth nodded and signed them in. After that they walked towards one of the bigger buildings. This was where they held the elimination rounds. "This is as far as we can escort you." Master Roshi said. "Do your best, and make me proud. Take it seriously, I'll be watching from the crowds." Goku nodded. "We will do our best."

"Put your gut into it, guys!" Bulma told them as she waved them off. Yamcha, Goku, Kisa and Krillin walked into the building and were quiet for a moment. There were hundreds of people inside, and all of them wanted a spot in the finals. "Wow. Do you think all these people can fight?" Goku asked. "I doubt it." Kisa said as she took a look around. Some of the competitors looked real weak. "I'm starting to feel a little queasy." Krillin said to himself. After a few minutes of waiting, someone hit a gong and a man with a white turban spoke up. "Attention, please! The world martial arts elimination rounds have officially begun! Only competitors are allowed to be in the hall from this point onwards. Get in line, and get ready to fight!"


	16. The Tournament begins

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 16: The Tournament begins**

"Testing, testing." A man with a referee with a big white mustache said as tapped the microphone. "Okay, firstly we would like to thank each one of you fighters for coming all this way to the tournament. Without you there wouldn't be much of a show to watch." He paused for a second for the crowd to quiet down, then continued. "If anyone here is of the counting nature, you may have noticed that there are one-hundred and thirty seven fighters packed into this hall."

"That many, huh." Kisa said as she sat down on the floor next to Goku. "Unfortunately, out of all you guys here, only eight of you will get a chance to fight on the tournament grounds in the finals. So fight hard in the elimination rounds and let's try not to have any whining." Krillin grunted at that. "Fat chance." He said as he took a look around the crowd. "Now listen to the rules carefully because I can't stand repeating myself." The announcer said, earning a smirk from Kisa. "You will be divided into four tournament blocks, and the top two from each block will advance to the finals. We'll be playing single elimination. A person loses when they land outside of the ring, lose consciousness, or says "I give up". Killing your opponent is strictly forbidden. Anyone who does so will be disqualified immediately. And no weapons either! Fights that aren't decided under one minute, will be decided by the referee. Now please move towards the boxes and get yourself a number. You can look on the boards for you place in the rings. And please, no trading." A soon as the announcer finished his speech, Goku, Kisa, Yamcha, and Krillin walked up to one of the boxes to get a number. "Ninety three for me." Krillin said. "What did you guys get?" He asked as Goku unfolded his piece of paper. "A seven and a zero." Yamcha looked at the board in front of him, and spoke up. "Looks like you're both in block three."

"Oh no! That's bad! I don't want to go up against Goku!" Krillin yelled out in panic. "But we're on opposite ends, so you don't have to fight me." Goku said causing Krillin to sigh out in relief. "What's your number, Kisa?" Goku asked her. "I'm number thirteen. Block one, Lucky me." She said half-heartedly. "What about you, Yamcha?"

"I'm thirty-five. That's block two."

"I guess that means we won't get to fight each other." Kisa said. Goku raised an eyebrow at her. "Is that good?" He asked Kisa. "Yeah, that way we have a chance to fight each other in the finals." Yamcha said. "I've been waiting for this for a long time, so you guys better make it through." Goku smiled and bowed before him. "I'll do my best."

* * *

Because she was separated from the rest, Kisa couldn't really tell how the others were doing. Fortunately for her, she made it through her rounds with flying colors. The opponents she faced where either overconfident or weak or both. One of them even laughed at her because she was a girl, she repaid him with a quick kick in the groin. Because block one was the first to finish, she was able to watch the last of Goku's battles. He was up against a tall man in his forties wearing a purple dress shirt and blue shoes. "You can do it Goku!" Kisa said as she joined Yamcha and Krillin near block three. "Goku! Throw him from the ring!" Krillin said as he cheered him on. Goku smiled and took a fighting stance. "That sounds fun." He said as he faced his opponent. "Just come and hit me if you want to, mister!" With that, the man charged at Goku, who jumped up and kicked him in the head. The man fell unconscious on the floor and Goku advanced to the finals as well. "Gee, that was easy." Goku said as he walk over to join the others. "Congratulations Goku." Yamcha said. Kisa gave Goku a high five, and smiled. "Good job."

"You'll be in the tournament for sure." Krillin said enthusiastically. Goku nodded and spoke. "You're up next, Krillin!" Krillin smirked as he jumped into the ring. "Good luck, Krillin!" Goku and Kisa yelled from the sidelines. Krillin's opponent was a huge brown wolf dressed as a judoka, and because he was overconfident, Krillin quickly kicked him out of the ring. Goku and Kisa ran up the podium and hugged Krillin. They started cheering and jumping in joy. It looked like everyone made it to the finals.

* * *

As soon as the elimination rounds were over, Goku, Kisa, Yamcha and Krillin started looking around for their friends. Goku climbed up onto Yamcha's shoulders to take look around the crowd. After a few seconds he spotted Bulma and the others not far from them. "Hey, I found them you guys!" He said as he jumped down and lead the charge. "Oolong!" Goku said as he tapped him on the back. "Goku, Yamcha, Kisa! You guys were incredible in there, for real!" Oolong said as he jumped up and down in excitement. "You could see?" Kisa asked him. "Yeah! We were cheering you on the entire time." Bulma told them. "Wow, that's great!" Goku said happily. "Well done kids, well done." Master Roshi said as he joined the group. Before anyone else could utter another word though, one of the referee's spoke up through a microphone. "The world martial arts tournament will soon begin! If you are one of the eight finalists, please meet in the main hall immediately. "I guess that's us." Krillin said. "You guys had better run along then." Bulma told them. "We'll look for you in the audience!" Goku said as both he and Kisa climbed over a nearby wall. "Bye!"

* * *

Once they reached the main hall, Kisa took a look at some of the other fighters. There was her, Goku, Yamcha and Krillin obviously. Then there was a monk in orange clothing, an elderly man with a beard just like Master Roshi, a big blue dinosaur and a disgusting looking obese man with a beard. "They don't look like much." She said as Goku started pinching his nose. "What's that smell?" He asked, turning around to look for the source. Behind them, Kisa could see the Obese man approaching them. "Oh god, that's disgusting!" She said. "Who's the stink bucket?" Krillin asked them. "That's Bacterian." Yamcha said. "He's got herculean strength but that only comes second to his offensive odor. They say he's never taken a bath since the day he was born. His opponents can only fight with one hand because they need the other one to hold their noses. He takes advantage of this to win." Goku nearly choked on Bacterian's odor as he passed them by. "I think I'm going to pass out." He said as he held onto his nose with both hands. "Can I have your attention, please?" A man with blonde hair and sunglasses yelled out as he walked into the room. "I need you all here at the front. Except for Bacterian, why don't you stay in the back." A referee handed the blonde man a clipboard and made his way over to a white sheath on the wall behind them. "You'll be drawing lots to determine your opponents and the order of the fights. So come up when your name is called. Let's keep this orderly and civilized, people. First up is Nam." At that the monk in orange nodded and stepped up to the box. After a few seconds, he took a lot from the box and spoke up. "Number five."

"I guess that puts you in fight number three." The blonde announcer said as he wrote his name on the sheath behind him. "Next up is Giran." The blue dinosaur walked up to them. The referee handed him a lot as Giran's claws were too big to reach into the box. "You drew number eight, that means the fourth fight. Ill draw for you, Bacterian." The man said, almost panicking when he read his name. "You're number one. First fight. Next up is Yamcha." Yamcha nodded and took a number from the box. "Number Four, that's fight two." The blonde man said as he looked down at his clipboard. "Where's Krillin?" He asked as Krillin ran up to him. "I'm down here." He jumped up as the referee handed him a note. "I got one." He said, holding up his number above his head. Goku, Yamcha and Kisa took a sigh of relief once they read his number. "Number two, that places you in fight one against Bacterian." Krillin started to panic upon hearing that, and pinched his nose once Bacterian approached him. "Poor Krillin." Kisa said as she heard the announcer call the next name. "Ehm.. Gakea?" No one moved. "Come on, now. Gakeu?" Yamcha walked up the announcer and looked at the clipboard he was holding. "Uhm, sorry to bother you. But that spells Goku." The announcer turned red and spoke up. "Oh, how silly of me. Uhm, right. Goku? You're up!"

"That's me!" Goku said as he ran up to the referee and took a number from the box. "You've drawn number seven, that's the final fight. Next up, Kisa! Come on up." Kisa nodded and took a card from the box. "I'm number Six." She said as she handed the announcer her note. "Right, that means Jackie Chun is number three. Right people, here are the rules. This will be single elimination in a full regulation sized arena. You lose if you either fall outside of the ring, stay down for ten counts or give up. Poking in the eyes, and hitting in the private parts are not allowed as of now. Looking at you, Kisa." He said as he narrowed his eyes at her. Kisa smirked and crossed her arms behind her head as she spoke. "Bummer."

"What parts are private?" Goku asked the announcer. "You know what I mean, it's the things that makes us boys."

"What about my parts?" Kisa asked him, making most guys in the room blush. "Okaayy, that's enough questions for now!" The announcer said quickly as his face turned red. Kisa laughed at that. "Now, just stay here and I'll come back when its time for the first fight."

"One more thing!" Goku said as he grabbed the announcer's coat. "Where's our lunch?" He asked him. "Don't you think it's a bad idea to eat a meal right before you fight? You might get cramps that way." Goku smiled. "It only makes me stronger!"

"Uh.." The announcer said as he turned to the referee. "I'm sure we can round up something, don't ya think?" The referee nodded. "But of course. Come with me if you want a meal." Goku smiled as he turned to face the others. "Are you coming too?" He asked them. Kisa nodded. "Of course." She said. "I'm too nervous to swallow, I think I'll pass." Krillin told them. Yamcha shook his head, he didn't want to eat either. "All right, let's go then." Goku said as both he and Kisa walked off. The next time they would meet the others, the tournament would begin.


	17. Quarter Finals

**A/N:** Thanks to everyone for their kind words and reviews.

 **What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 17: Quarter Finals**

"Ladies and gentleman, are you ready?!" The announcer said as he walked onto the tournament's stage. Goku and Kisa stood behind a small white wall and climbed on top of it, with Krillin and Yamcha standing behind them. "That's right, people! It's time for the twenty-first world martial arts tournament!" The crowd went wild, and started cheering at him. "Here are the big match ups for the tournaments Quarter Finals! First up we have Bacterian vs. Krillin!" Krillin gulped. "Why did it have to be me.." He asked himself. "Second Match: Jackie Chun vs. Yamcha. Fight three: Kisa vs. Nam. And match four: Gawku eh Geeko? No wait, Goku vs. Giran!" Kisa face palmed. "That guy really needs a new pair of glasses I swear.."

"The first match between Bacterian and Krillin will begin momentarily. So don't go to the lemonade stand! Before we get things fired up, let me remind you that this year's winner will receive the price of five-hundred thousand zeni! With that said, let's get this show on the road! Will the contestants please come down?"

"That's you Krillin." Yamcha said as he nudged him on his shoulder. Krillin nervously stepped forward and gulped. "Just keep punching, Krillin!" Goku said, encouraging him. "You can do it Krillin, just try not to breath." Kisa said jokingly. Krillin nodded and gingerly walked up the stage. "Fighting in the bright orange uniform is Krillin!" The announcer said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Unfortunately for him and Krillin, Bacterian joined them on the stage. "Gosh, poor Krillin." Kisa said as she climbed on top of a nearby wall to watch the match from up top. Goku nodded as he sat down next to her. "Krillin is one of the youngest competitors we have this year!" The announcer said as he continued his speech. "And fighting in the soiled brown briefs is Bacterian. Who, as you've probably noticed, has a very distinctive odor about him."

"That's putting it lightly." Goku said as he pinched his nose. "Okay, guys! Let's try and keep this nice and clean. As far as that's possible for you, Bacterian.." The announcer said as he stepped off of the stage. After a few seconds, one of the referees hit the nearby gong, and the match began. "Begin!" With that, Krillin took a fighting stance, but as soon as Bacterian took one step forward, Krillin had to pinch his nose. Bacterian tried to punch Krillin a few times, but due to his size, he was quite slow and Krillin could easily dodge his attacks. Bactarian laughed and opened his mouth, blowing air in Krillin's direction. "Oh my god." Kisa said as she used both of her hands to cover up her nose. Goku almost fainted from the smell, and hid is face in Kisa's shirt. Krillin looked like he was dying, but Bacterian wasn't done yet. He stuck his hands in his pants and touched his butt. He smirked and ran towards Krillin with his dirty hand held up high. "Smelly Finger attack!" He yelled out as Krillin tried to run away from him. Unfortunately for Krillin, he was weakened by the foul smell and Bacterian was able to catch up to him. Krillin twirled around, looking dizzy, but after a few seconds he regained his composure and jumped up at Bacterian's head and kicked him in the face, knocking him unconscious. "Krillin advances to the Semi-Finals! What a rollercoaster, folks!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild.

"Awesome!" Goku yelled out as Krillin took a bow before the audience. "Good job, Krillin!" Kisa said as both her and Goku jumped down onto the stage and ran towards Krillin. Both of them each held up one of Krillin's arms as the crowd cheered on. "Thanks everyone!" Krillin said, smiling brightly.

* * *

Next up was Yamcha. His opponent was an elderly man in a black and white dress suit called Jackie Chun. Kisa narrowed her eyes as he walked passed her, something about him just didn't feel right. "What's wrong, Kisa?" Goku asked her as they climbed up the wall again. Kisa frowned. "I don't know, Goku. I think Yamcha might be out of his league." Goku raised an eyebrow at her. "Really? You think so?" Kisa nodded and spoke up. "Be careful, Yamcha!" Yamcha raised his thumb at her and smirked. "No problem." The announcer walked up the stage and turned on his microphone. After tweaking it for a bit, he spoke up. "Now everybody, get ready for the next big match! I got to admit, folks, I've been waiting for this one. Its young against old! Yamcha vs. Jackie Chun!"

"Good luck, Yamcha!" Goku yelled from the top of the wall. Kisa spotted their friends in the crowd and saw them cheer him on as well. "Let me introduce you to our fighters! To the left wearing the orange and green uniform we have the young and fearless Yamcha! And in the black and white outfit we have Jackie Chun!" The crowd cheered for both competitors as the announcer ran off of the stage. As soon as the referee hit the gong, the match began. Yamcha took a fighting stance, but Jackie Chun did nothing of the sort and stayed completely still and unguarded. Kisa raised an eyebrow at that, what was he up to? Yamcha smirked and jumped up in the air, attempting to kick Jackie Chun in the face. Unfortunately for Yamcha, kick after kick, Jackie Chun was able to dodge him. Jackie Chun smirked and spoke up. "Don't give up. That time you were almost able to touch me." Goku raised an eyebrow at him. "How did he do that?"

"You're fighting moves are big and fun to look at." Jackie Chun told Yamcha. "But I'm afraid most of them are just a waste of energy." Yamcha growled in anger and spoke up. "I'll show you who's a waste of energy!" Yamcha said as he charged at Jackie Chun once more. No matter which attack he used, Yamcha was unable to even come close to Jackie Chun. "He's dodging every punch like its nothing!" Goku said in amazement. Kisa frowned. "Yamcha's done for." She said quietly. "Unbelievable, folks!" The announcer yelled out. "Yamcha has launched an aggressive attack, but he can't even lay a finger on Jackie Chun! Who knew the elderly could move so fast!" Yamcha frowned and spoke up. "The old man is just having fun with me. But let's see him laugh at my Wolf-Fang Fist!" With that, Yamcha charged at Jackie Chun once again and used his signature attack. As soon as Yamcha got close enough though, Jackie jumped up in the air and landed behind him. "Allow me to refresh you with this cooling summer breeze." He said as he quickly moved his hands forwards, launching Yamcha into the wall causing a ring out. Goku and Kisa watched as Yamcha slid down the wall onto the ground in amazement. "Poor Yamcha." Kisa said as she jumped down the wall. "That's a ring out!" The announcer said as he ran up the stage. "Jackie Chun is the winner! What an amazing fighter! Jackie Chun seemed to have that victory under his belt the second he walked onto the stage!" Kisa frowned at the announcer's words as she helped Yamcha stand up. "I don't get it." Yamcha said. "How did he do that? He never even touched me!" Kisa shrugged. "I don't know, Yamcha. There something not quite right about him." Yamcha sighed as both he and Kisa walked back to the others. Goku smiled at him apologetically. Krillin on the other hand started to panic. "Oh no! Don't tell me I have to fight that guy!" He said. "Don't worry Krillin, maybe he just got lucky while fighting Yamcha." Goku said as he tried to reassure him. Kisa frowned and spoke. "I don't think so."

* * *

"This next match should be a doozy folks! Both these challengers are unknown to the fighting scene and I have no idea what to expect! Its Kisa vs. Nam!" Kisa took a big breath and looked at Goku. "Good luck, Kisa! I know you can do it!" He said with a big smile on his face. Kisa nodded and walked up the stage. She couldn't believe how nervous she was. She never stood in front of a crowd before. Luckily for her, Nam didn't seem to be doing any better. "Fighting in the orange and fuchsia robe, the ever silent Nam!" The announcer said as Nam bowed down before them. "And to our left, wearing the bright orange fighting gi, its Kisa!" Kisa waved at the crowd with a one sided smile on her face. "Let the third match of the tournament begin!" The announcer said as he ran off the stage. As soon as the referee hit the gong, Kisa took a defensive stance and waited out her opponents attack. "I have no interest in hurting you, miss. Surrender now, and I will spare you." Nam said as he took an stance of his own. Kisa smirked. "No way. I'm here to win!" She said, causing Nam to frown. "Very well then." He said as he charged at her. Kisa quickly jumped up and kicked Nam in the back causing him to fall flat on his face. Nam groaned as he got back up again, and Kisa returned to her defensive stance. "I will not lose to you!" Nam said as he jumped up into the air. Unfortunately for him, Kisa jumped up as well and met him mid jump. She twirled around and kicked him in the side causing him the fall down in pain. Kisa smirked and crossed her arms as she landed on the ground before him. "If you surrender now, I'll spare you a world of pain, mister." Goku and Krillin cheered her on from the top of the wall as Kisa seemed to have the upper hand. Nam growled and charged at her again. Kisa, instead of attacking, ran backwards and just before she reached the edge of the ring, she slid between his legs, jumped up and kicked him out of the ring. The crowd went wild and Kisa smiled brightly as she bowed down before them. "That's an official ring out people! Kisa wins!"

"Woohoo!" Goku said, jumping down the wall to meet with Kisa. Kisa hugged him and smiled. "Great job, Kisa! You were so fast!" Goku told her. "I kind of feel sorry for him." Kisa said as the both of them passed Nam. "Well done." Krillin said once Goku and Kisa joined him and Yamcha backstage. "I sure am glad I wasn't pitched against you." Yamcha said jokingly. "Only one fight to go."

* * *

"Now, let's get the next match started!" The announcer said as he ran up the stage. Goku and Giran stood at opposite ends of the stage, eagerly awaiting their fight. "You can do it Goku!" Krillin yelled at him. "The bigger they are, the harder they fall." Kisa added. Goku smiled at them and took a fighting stance. "The winner of this match will go on to face Kisa in the Semi-Finals!" Kisa's eyes widened at that. She hadn't considered the possibility of fighting Goku before now. "That should be interesting." Yamcha said as he sat down on the wall next to Kisa. "Ladies and gentleman, I give you, Goku vs. Giran!" The announcer yelled out excitingly, quickly running off of the stage as soon as a referee hit the gong. "Begin!" Before anyone could make a move though, rain began pouring down upon them. Yamcha took off his green coat and held it up above Kisa's head. Kisa thanked him, causing Yamcha to blush. "Ladies and gentleman, I have a message from our esteemed director." The announcer said as a nearby referee handed him a note. "The fight has been postponed!" Goku and Giran look at each other with determination on their faces. Neither one of them seemed to care much about the rain. Unfortunately for them, they were escorted off the stage and had to resume their fight another time.

* * *

"Well, I sure am glad it started raining. I've got a bad feeling about that Giran guy, Goku." Yamcha said as he sat down at one of the café tables. "I agree." Oolong said as he and the others sat down as well. "I don't think he deals from a straight deck. I'd keep my eye on him." Yamcha added. "You mean he cheats?" Goku asked him. Yamcha nodded as he took a sip from his drink. "That's what I heard some of the guys saying during the elimination rounds. Just don't let your guard down and expect the unexpected. You're real strong, Goku, but it's not always the strongest one that wins." Kisa smirked at that. "You mean like your fight with Jackie Chun?" Yamcha laughed nervously and spoke. "Well, sort of."

"Save your breath, hot shot." Oolong said. "My kid is taking that ugly monster down! Aren't ya kid?" Goku put his hands behind his head. "I'm definitely gonna try."

"You know what I just realized?" Krillin said as he started looking around the room. "Master Roshi's not here. Where the heck did he run off to?"

"You're right, Krillin." Bulma said. "For a second I thought that was him there." She said as she pointed towards Jackie Chun. "There is a resemblance there." Yamcha told them. "Yeah, they're both old geezers." Oolong said jokingly as Giran stomped into the café. "Yikes, its him." Krillin said as Giran approached the bar. One of the oran temple monks ran up to the bar as well, but slipped over Giran's tail. Giran growled and turned to face the monks. He slammed his tail on the ground before them, causing the monks to fly up into the air. As soon as they landed Giran turned around and swiped all of them with his tail, knocking them out. "Did you see that?" Oolong said nervously. "He's strong." Krillin added. Goku smiled at them. "I know, isn't it exciting?"

* * *

The next day, everyone met up back at the tournament arena. The crowd was now even more excited to see the match then before, after having to wait for so long. "All right, all right! Introducing for the second time, Goku vs. Giran!" The announcer said as both Goku and Giran walked up the stage. Kisa sat down on top of the small white wall in front of the stage, with Yamcha standing behind her and Krillin seated to the left of her. Kisa frowned as she examined Giran from afar. She wondered if Yamcha was right about him cheating. "Knock him out, Goku!" Krillin yelled out. Goku waved at him, causing Giran to roar. "Let the last Quarter-Final match begin!" With that the gong rang and Giran spoke up. "I'm going to pound you into the dirt, you no-good little brat." Goku ignored him and stretched his body out. "Look what I have." Giran said as he held out his fist. Goku raised an eyebrow at him and spoke. "What is it?" He asked as he approached Giran. Giran smirked and opened his hand, slapping Goku in the face. Goku shook his head, unhindered by the attack, and spoke. "I don't know what you were going to show me, but I don't even want to see it now." Giran growled as Goku ran towards him. Giran threw punches at every direction, but Goku could easily block them. After running around for a while, Goku punched Giran in the stomach, causing him to take a few steps back. Then, Goku picked up Giran's tail and threw him out of the ring. Fortunately for Giran, he stopped himself right before he hit the ground and flew up into the air. "Too bad, kid. I guess I forgot to mention I could fly."

"Excuse me!" The announcer began. "Flying is not allowed! If you want to continue the fight, get down now." Giran grunted and flew down towards the arena. Goku smirked. "Well if I can't throw you out, I'll just have to take you down!" Giran grunted at that and spit out a weird gum-like substance that quickly surrounded Goku. "What's this? I can't move!" Goku yelled out. Giran laughed and approached Goku. "How do you like Giran's Merry-Go-Round Gum?!" Goku began to struggle against the gum-like substance, but it wouldn't budge. "That's right, go ahead and struggle, kid! The harder you try, the tighter it gets!" Goku frowned as he saw Giran approach him. "Face it, you're stuck! Right where I want you." Giran said as he raised his arms above his head and slammed Goku into the ground. Kisa winced and jumped up from her spot on the wall. She tried running towards the arena, but Yamcha held her back. "You can't do that, Kisa!" Kisa growled and elbowed him in the gut. "Don't touch me." She said as she ran towards the arena. "Kisa, look." Krillin said as Goku stood back up again, causing her to stop. Yamcha held his stomach and sighed. "Serves me right for trying to stop her, I guess." Kisa rolled her eyes and turned her gaze back to the fight. Goku stood still and began to struggle to get free again, but before he could do anything else though, Giran picked him up and held him above his head. "What are you doing?!" Goku asked him. "What do you think? I'm tossing you out of the ring just like you did with me!" Giran said, laughing as he threw Goku away. "Nimbus!" Goku yelled out as the cloud quickly approached them and caught him before he hit the ground. Goku jumped back down into the ring and smirked at Giran. The referee's discussed his action for a while, but decided that since Giran flew first, they were going to allow the fight to continue. "I'm going to smack the living hell out of you for that, you little nuisance kid!" Giran said as he ran towards Goku. Goku struggled against his constraints as much as he could, but the gum only became more and more tight. Giran put his hands up in the air and prepared to punch Goku out of the arena, but before he did that Goku jumped up into the air. "Where did he go?!" Giran said as he turned around and saw Goku hanging on his wing by his tail. "Yay! You came back!" Goku said as he looked at his tail in surprise. Kisa smiled. "Only Goku.." She said jokingly, shaking her head as the others started to panic. "Oh no! Its back!" Yamcha said nervously. Goku laughed. "After all this time, it finally grew back!" He said, dropping himself back on to the ground. "Saved by the tail!" The announcer yelled out. Giran's mouth fell open in surprise. "But I still can't beat him with this stuff on me!" Goku said as he clenched his fists and cried out, forcing the gum off of him. "There we go! All right! I'm free!" Goku jumped up and down in joy and turned to face Giran. "I always feel so much stronger when I have my tail. I better give it a test run." He said as he kicked the wall behind him. The wall broke into a million pieces after just on kick. "Yeah, with a little work it'll be even better than the first one." He said as he turned to face Giran. "Now, let's finish this thing." Giran held up his hands in panic and surrendered. "Wait, wait! I give up! You win." He yelled out. Kisa face palmed. "Amazing! Giran gave up, throwing away the match. This makes Goku the winner!" The announcer said as Kisa and Krillin ran up the stage. With that the final match of the Quarter Finals had come to an end.


	18. The Semi-Finals begin

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 18: The Semi-Finals begin**

"No one has ever thrown in the towel in the quarter finals before! This is unprecedented in the history of the world tournament!" The announcer said as he ran towards Goku, Kisa and Krillin on the stage. "But that's how it all shakes down, folks. Goku advances to the semi-final's where he will face Kisa. The truly stunning thing, however, is the age of our semi-finalists. Take a look at these guys, its phenomenal. They are all wearing the same outfits too." Goku, Krillin and Kisa looked at each other, not sure what to do since the announcer was blocking the exit. "So, uhm you have a tail?" Krillin asked Goku. Goku nodded and smiled. "That's where tails grow, they'd look funny anywhere else." Before Krillin could respond though, the announcer held a microphone to his face. "Let me congratulate the three of you on your well-earned victories! You have such talent. And at such a tender age!" Kisa pinched the bridge of her nose, she was beginning to hate these interviews. "So Krillin, I heard you were thirteen years old, correct?" Krillin nodded. "What about you two?" The announcer asked as he took a step closer to Goku and Kisa. "What's this?" Goku asked as he reached out to touch the microphone. "It's a mic, you dummy!" Krillin said. Kisa sighed and spoke up. "Goku is thirteen, I'm sixteen. Do you need our shoe sizes as well or can we leave now?" The announcer laughed nervously at her. "I see. That's a joke right? Funny girl."

"She's not joking, sir." Goku said, making the announcer laugh again. "Uh, right. So Goku, I must say it's a bit unusual that you have a tail. How'd that come about?"

"Your face is unusual." Kisa said, making Krillin burst into laughter. The announcer's face turned red, but nevertheless he continued his question round. "Is it a real tail?" He asked. "Why don't I just show you?" Goku said as he tried to take off his pants, but Kisa stopped him before he could. "How about we don't run around naked outside?" Kisa said as she tied his belt in a knot. Krillin face palmed. "You guys are insane."

* * *

"Would Jackie Chun please report to the arena?" The announcer said, after finishing up his disastrous interview with Kisa, Goku and Krillin. Kisa and Goku sat down on top of the white wall again, and Yamcha quickly joined them. "Have you guys seen Master Roshi yet?" He asked them, Kisa shook her head. "Not since yesterday, why?" Yamcha frowned. "No reason." He said as he leaned against the wall next to her. "Do you think Krillin will win, Kisa?" Goku asked her. Kisa examined the fighters before her. Sure, Krillin had been training with them for a long time and she could tell he was much stronger than before. But Jackie Chun on the other hand had a lifetime of experience, and something about him just didn't sit well with her. "I don't know, Goku. I can't get a good read on Jackie Chun. It's like he's hiding his real power." She said as she crossed her arms. "Really, it can go either way."

"I wouldn't bet on him though." Yamcha said jokingly as the announcer spoke up. "Here we have it, folks. The first match of the semi-finals will be between Krillin and Jackie Chun! Let the match begin!" He said, as the referee hit the nearby gong. For a moment, it was silent. But after a few seconds, Krillin charged forwards. "Ready or not, here I come!" He said as he threw a few punches Jackie's way. Jackie easily avoided Krillin and quickly jumped backwards. Krillin frowned and jumped after him, turning to kicks instead. Unfortunately for him, that didn't work either. Krillin hopped back a few paces and then jumped up, attempting to kick Jackie in the head, but Jackie quickly blocked Krillin's foot with his hand. "You've got some power behind those kicks. Not too bad." Jackie said, throwing Krillin backwards. Krillin landed on his feet on the other side of the ring and took a defensive stance. "Now, let's check your speed." Jackie said as he charged Krillin and flicked him on the head, causing him to fly into the wall. "Krillin, get up!" Goku said as he jumped up on the wall above him. "Come on." Kisa said as she hopped on as well. "He's fast, so what? You are too." She said, trying to make him feel better. "Just pay attention. I saw him move, you should too." Goku added. "Really?" Krillin asked them. "Yeah, duh! You've had the same training as us." Goku told him. Krillin nodded and ran back into the ring. Jackie Chun smirked. "Well, look who's back." He said as Krillin stood before him. "Now, that was a slow punch. Allow me to show you one of my faster ones." Krillin frowned and before Jackie could hit him, Krillin jumped up and tried to punch him as well. Luckily, neither of them could hit each other. "Way to go! I knew you could do it, Krillin!" Goku yelled out, cheering him on. "Thanks." Krillin said as he turned back to the fight. "Interesting." Jackie Chun said. "Very impressive. It's rare that I find a fighter that can follow my movements." Krillin smirked. "I was trained by the best. Master Roshi is my teacher." Jackie smiled. "Well then, let's see if your master's training can get you through this one." Before another word could be said, Jackie charged Krillin again. Unfortunately for Krillin, he couldn't respond this time and got knocked out. As the announcer began to count down to ten, Goku and Kisa jumped down and began cheering Krillin on. "Krillin, come on!" Goku yelled out. "You've got to get up!" Kisa added. Krillin groaned and slowly crawled to his knees. Luckily, before the announcer could finish his countdown, he got up. "Krillin got up! The fight is still on the way!" The announcer said enthusiastically. "Way to go, Krillin!" Goku said. Krillin shook his head and turned to face Jackie again. "Excuse me for a moment, Jackie." The announcer said, interrupting the fight. "It's just that, you're moving so fast, nobody could see what happened." Jackie raised an eyebrow at him. "Would you mind explaining it to us?"

"Sure, why not. First I attacked like this." Jackie said as he spread his arms out wide and walked towards Krillin. "Then I charged him like this, and Krillin countered with his own attack." Jackie turned towards Krillin again, motioning him to do the same. Krillin smiled and fake punched Jackie. "Then I attempted a kick." Jackie pulled up his right leg and held it above Krillin's head. "But I saw the attack coming, so I dodged." Krillin said as he knelt down. "Then I countered by going at his face again, but he spit at me so I stepped back." Jackie stuck out his tongue and fake punched Krillin in the gut. Goku and Kisa looked at them in confusion. "Kisa, what are they doing? That's not what happened at all." Goku asked her. "I don't know." She said, cocking her head to the side. "And that's where we came at an impasse." Jackie said as he held up his hands. "And the only way to get out, was a game of rock-paper-scissors." With that, Krillin and Jackie held up their fists. "One, two. Rock-paper-scissors!" They both said in unison. "As you can see, scissors beats paper." Jackie said, as his fingers fake cut Krillin's hand. "Sure, he won that round." Krillin told the announcer. "But the game was only a distraction. Before we could do another round, he kicked me." With that Krillin fell down on the ground and Jackie jumped backwards. "My head hurt so bad, I couldn't see where I had landed at first. I couldn't keep it together so I passed out, until Goku and Kisa started yelling at me. So I got up. That's about it, really." The announcer's eyes went wide. "I see. So you're saying all this happened in just that brief instance?" Jackie and Krillin nodded. "Can you believe the incredible talent of these fighters?!" The announcer yelled out. Kisa face palmed as Goku nearly fell off the wall in laughter. "And he told us we were crazy." Kisa said as she watched Krillin and Jackie receive an applause. "Let's continue the match!" The announcer said once the applause died down, quickly running off of the stage. Krillin and Jackie stood on opposite ends of the arena, smirking at each other. They turned around one and another for a while, before Krillin started going through his pockets and pulled out a piece of underwear. He then threw it on the ground before Jackie, who unsurprisingly jumped to grab it. This gave Krillin the opportunity he needed to kick Jackie out of the ring. "Are those mine?!" Kisa yelled out, trying to run on to the stage. Goku and Yamcha held her back, as Krillin finally seemed to have the upper hand. "Oh my, if my eyes are seeing this right, Jackie Chun is heading out of the ring! If he lands, Krillin ends up in the finals!" Before that could happen though, something truly unexpected happened. Jackie Chun fired off a Kamehameha wave! "What?! No way!" Kisa said as she saw Jackie land back into the ring. "Hey, Jackie! Was that a Kamehameha wave?" Goku asked him excitedly. "You betcha!" Jackie said. Krillin, meanwhile, started to panic. "How did you do that?! Oh man.. Goku, Kisa, what am I going to do now?" He asked them in despair. "Beat him! You can do it, Krillin!" Goku told him. Krillin nodded and turned to face Jackie again. "Too bad, that was a great trick you played there." Jackie said. "Tough luck, kid." Krillin sighed. "I guess there's only one thing left for me to do." With that he started charging at Jackie headfirst. Jackie smirked and jumped up, causing Krillin to run into the wall. "Glad to see you're still using your head!" Jackie said as Krillin got up and ran after him again. Unfortunately the blow to his head caused Krillin to see double, making it impossible for him to see where Jackie was going. "Krillin, look out!" Kisa said as Jackie hit Krillin on the head from behind. This time, Krillin didn't get up. "Wow! that was a great move." Yamcha said. "I don't believe it." Goku said as Jackie walked off of the stage. "Krillin lost."

* * *

"Hey, don't worry!" Goku said as Kisa bandaged Krillin's head. "You tried your best, right?" He asked him. "He sure did. He fought well." Jackie said as he joined them. "Yeah, extremely well. Considering his opponent was the great Master Roshi!" Yamcha said, making them all turn to him. "What do you mean, Yamcha? He's Jackie Chun." Krillin said. "Why do you keep saying that?" Jackie frowned as he spoke. "Yamcha, what are you talking about?" Kisa asked him. "Master Roshi is bald isn't he?" Goku said. "Unless it's a wig!" Yamcha said as ran up to Jackie and started pulling on his hair. Unfortunately for him, it didn't budge. "What? Its real?"

"Of course it's real! Now how do we know you're not Master Roshi wearing an ugly mask?" Jackie Chun said as he and Yamcha started growling at each other. "Okay, you can say what you want but I know you're him!" Yamcha yelled out. Kisa sighed as she stood up from her seat. "I can see the resemblance, but.."

"..he doesn't smell like Master Roshi." Goku interjected. "He kind of smells like oranges." Jackie Chun smiled and pulled out a perfume bottle. "I've been using this for years, its cologne de orange. Ladies love it." Yamcha face palmed. "May I have your attention please? The second semi-final match is about to begin. Will Goku and Kisa please report to the arena?" Goku jumped up and down in excitement. "Awesome! It's our turn!" He said as he took both of Kisa's hands and looked up at her with a big smile on his face. "Let's do this." She said as they both made their way towards the arena. This was going to be an interesting fight.


	19. Goku vs Kisa

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 19: Goku vs. Kisa**

"Ladies and gentleman, this is the moment you've all been waiting for! The last semi-final match is about to begin." The announcer said as Goku and Kisa walked on to the stage. "On the left we have the ever so cunning, Kisa. Challenging her to the right is the amazingly young and strong Goku!" Kisa took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She didn't know why she was so nervous, Goku and her sparred all the time. But today, something felt different. She opened her eyes and looked up. As she was greeted by the ever so happy face of Goku, she smiled. "Don't hold back." She told him as she took on a fighting stance. "Wouldn't dream of it." He said with a smirk on his face. "Which of these two fighters will go on to the finals to fight Jackie Chun? Which one of these fighters will get the chance of winning five-hundred thousand zeni? Let's find out now! Let the match begin!"

The gong rang and the match began. Before Kisa could make a move, Goku disappeared from sight. Kisa smirked and closed her eyes trying to hear where he would strike her. As soon as Goku got near her, she ducked and swung her leg behind her making Goku jump up in panic. Goku laughed at her and kicked her in the shoulder. Kisa back flipped and smirked. "Nice move. Five inches higher and you could've really hurt me." Goku smiled and disappeared again, only this time, he appeared in front of her. Goku launched an array of attacks at Kisa, which she could dodge quite successfully for a while, but as soon as one of the punches nearly hit her in the stomach, Goku stopped and jumped back. Kisa raised an eyebrow at him, but nevertheless set her thoughts aside and charged forwards. Kisa spun around and tried to kick Goku out of the ring, but before she could make a move Goku wrapped his tail around her angle and tripped her instead. Kisa laughed as she lay on her back. "I can't believe it actually grew back, that's so cool." She said as Goku extended his hand to her and pulled her up. "I know. Pretty handy, isn't it?" Goku said as the both of them jumped to opposite ends of the ring. Right as Kisa was about to attack though, Goku spoke up. "Hey, I just thought of an attack I think you're really going to like." Goku said with a big smile on his face. Kisa raised an eyebrow at him and took a step back. "All right, I'm game." She said as she watched Goku from afar.

Goku jumped up and started to spin around as fast as he could, quickly making his way towards her. Kisa hopped backward a few times, but as soon as she tried to counterattack, she realized Goku spun too fast to counter. Kisa looked behind her and saw the edge of the ring was fast approaching. But luckily for her, Goku fell to his knees before he could push her off. "Oh boy, that was a bad idea. I think I'm going to puke." Kisa laughed as Goku dizzily sat before her. "Well, you almost had me there." She said as she walked up to him and helped him sit up. "So far I can only think of one way to take you out." Kisa said as she sat down on her knees before him. "Really, what's that?" Goku asked as he looked at her bright eyed. Kisa held up her finger and motioned for him to get closer. As soon as he was mere inches from her face she smirked and kissed him on the nose. "Like this." Kisa took a hold of his wrist and twirled him around her a few times before throwing him up into the air. "Nimbus won't be able to save you this time!" She said, as Goku began falling downwards. But just before he hit the ground, Goku disappeared and quickly reappeared behind her, kicking her in the back. Kisa flung forwards and landed halfway out of the ring, only her legs keeping her up now. She groaned and slowly pushed herself back up. "So much for your tricks." Goku said as he held his hands behind his head. "I did like your kiss though!" He told her, turning Kisa's cheeks bright red. "Goku, why do I have the feeling you're just toying with me?" Kisa asked, as they both charged at each other. Goku and Kisa threw punches at one and another at full speed, and for a moment it looked like they were evenly matched. After a while though, Kisa jumped back and smiled. "You've become strong, Goku." She said as she pushed some of her hair out of her face. "I'm not sure I can beat you, but I'm not giving up just yet!" Kisa said as she jumped up into the air and charged Goku from above. Goku blocked her attack with both of his arms, causing Kisa to fly backwards to the other end of the ring. Goku and Kisa stood still for a moment, after which they both smirked and charge at each other. Goku and Kisa interlaced their fingers and began pushing against one and another, causing strong winds to form around them. Unfortunately for Kisa, Goku clearly had the upper hand and before she knew it, they had reached the edge of the ring. Kisa closed her eyes, preparing to fall backwards and lose the match. But when that didn't happen, she opened her eyes and realized that the only thing keeping her from falling out of the ring, was Goku. Kisa could see a hint of doubt on Goku's face, but before he could do or say anything, she let go and landed outside of the ring. "Incredible! Goku has won the match!" The announcer said as Kisa smiled and hopped back into the ring. "Why did you let go?" Goku asked her in confusion. "Because you were holding back."

* * *

"That was awesome you guys!" Krillin said as they all entered the main building again. "Well done, you two." Yamcha added as he put his hand on Kisa's shoulder. "Thanks." Kisa said as she said down on a nearby bench. "So, Goku. I hope you aren't too tired from your fight with Kisa! You'll be up against Jackie Chun next." Krillin asked him. Goku smiled. "Actually, I feel pretty good. Fighting with Kisa got me really fired up! I could use a little food, though!" Yamcha chuckled at that and spoke. "I'm amazed at how strong you guys have become. Though I wouldn't expect any less from Master Roshi's students. Speaking of Master Roshi, there's a good chance you'll be up against him at the finals." Kisa rolled her eyes. "Are you still stuck on that?" She asked him. Goku scratched his head. "Well there is something about Jackie Chun that reminds me of Master Roshi, but I don't know." Goku said, but Yamcha quickly shushed him as Jackie Chun passed them by. "Hello there, kids. Nice day, huh?" Kisa smirked and stood up. "Why are you so interested in Jackie Chun anyway, Yamcha? Is it because he beat you?" Yamcha frowned and spoke up. "That has nothing to do with it!"

"Sure, sure. I just think you're a sore loser. Girls hate that you know." Kisa jokingly stated, turning Yamcha's face beet red. "I am not a sore loser!" Yamcha said. "Well, you kind of are. Remember when I beat you back in the desert." Goku added, causing Kisa to chuckle. "Will Goku and Jackie Chun please report to the arena." The announcer said before they could torture Yamcha even more. "Well, this is it Goku. Good luck." Kisa said, giving him a quick hug. Goku smiled. "I'll do my best."

"You can do it Goku!" Krillin said, jumping up and down in excitement. "Don't let your guard down, kid." Yamcha added. "Thanks guys." Goku said as he turned towards the arena. Kisa smiled and followed the others outside. "Let the finale begin."


	20. Goku vs Jackie Chun

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 20: Goku vs. Jackie Chun**

"All right, here we go folks! The final round of this year's championships, and I can't think of a more exciting match up then what we have here today! Help me welcome these fighters on stage! Let's hear it for Goku, the youngest finalist in the history of the world martial arts tournament! Challenging him is the amazing Jackie Chun!" The crowd went wild as Goku and Jackie Chun walked up the stage. Kisa smiled at Goku as she sat down on top of the white wall. She couldn't believe how strong he had become over the past few months. Their grandpa Gohan would surely be proud, if only he could see them now. "You okay, Kisa?" Yamcha asked as he sat down next to her. Kisa nodded. "I'm fine. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

"Good luck, Goku! You can beat him!" Krillin yelled at Goku, as he stood up on top of the wall next to Kisa. "Well, there you have it folks. The two finalists fighting for the title of world champion, Jackie Chun and Goku!" Goku jumped up and down in excitement as he waved at the crowd before them. "Why, Goku, you certainly seem to be in high spirits." The announcer told him. "Yeah! I'm thrilled about fighting the mighty Jackie. This is going to be really fun." Goku said. "I don't know about you, folks, but I can't wait to see how this one turns out!" The announcer said as he continued his speech. Jackie Chun and Goku took their places on opposite ends of the arena and smirked at each other. "Now, let's have a quick word with our finalists before this match gets on its way. Goku, could you tell us a little bit about your strategy going into this match?" The announcer asked Goku, who was stretching himself out. "My Strata-what?"

"Your strategy, that is your plan for winning this fight."

"Oh, I don't know. I guess my strategy is to do my best." Goku said as he began doing some push-ups. "I see. A man of few words, indeed. But I guess you don't have to say much when you've made it all the way to the finals!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered before them. "Next up we have Jackie Chun. And I'm sure this fighting veteran is going to have plenty to say. Jackie, what are your plans going into this match?" The announcer asked Jackie, who unfortunately for him, didn't respond at all. Instead he seemed to be in some kind of meditative trance. "Mr. Chun?" He asked him again, but alas, no response. "Well, he seems to be meditating right now. Just like any old master, extremely relaxed before the big fight." Yamcha smirked at that and spoke up. "You know, now that I'm sure that old guy isn't Master Roshi, I think Goku actually has a chance at winning this thing." Krillin raised an eyebrow at him. "Maybe. But that old guy beat the two of us like a couple of chumps." Kisa sighed and spoke. "I don't know, guys. I think you shouldn't underestimate Jackie Chun, whoever he is." Before anyone could respond to that though, the announcer continues his speech. "Well, folks, let's get this show on the road! Let the match begin!" With that, the announcer ran off of the stage and a referee hit the gong. Both Jackie Chun and Goku took a fighting stance and Jackie charged at Goku almost immediately. Before Jackie could punch him though, Goku vanished and reappeared in the air behind him. Jackie quickly jumped up and kicked Goku in the back, causing him to fly out of the ring. Goku smirked and turned himself around mid-air, twirling his tail around like a helicopter blade. "Unreal!" Yamcha said as both Krillin and Kisa jumped up and down in excitement. "Way to go, Goku!" Kisa said as she saw him land back in the ring. "Hello again." Goku said, smirking at his opponent. "Why, you.. You were out!" Jackie Chun said angrily. "Well, now I'm back in." Goku said as he stuck his tongue out at Jackie Chun. "Your pretty arrogant for someone that nearly lost! That tail is all that could've saved you!" Jackie Chun told Goku. "Not really." Goku said as he held his hands out in front of him. "I could've flown back with a Kamehameha wave like you did, but I thought it be good to save that for later." Jackie Chun growled. "Quit kidding yourself, son! That technique is far too difficult for a child to perform! You can't do it." Goku frowned at that. "Yes, I can!"

"Well then, are you so sure that you would try your Kamehameha wave against me?" Goku smirked at that. "Let's do it. Kaah-meeh-haah-meeh-HAAH!" With that, both Jackie and Goku fired off their Kamehameha waves. Both of their attacks seemed to be equal in power, causing it to explode and throw the both of them backwards. Goku started laughing and stood up. "See, I told you I could do it!" Jackie Chun stared at Goku in amazement. "Amazing. In a day he's learned a move that took me 50 years to master."

* * *

"Now let the match continue! So far these two incredible finalists have come to a draw, but keep your eyes open because that's got to change! Only one of them can be named the champion of the world!" The announcer said as both Goku and Jackie got ready to fight again. Kisa could tell Goku had gotten really excited about this battle. "You can do it, Goku!" She said, making Goku smile at her. "This is fun! What should we try next, Jackie?" Goku asked him, causing Jackie to growl in frustration. "Fun, you say? Well, playtime is over!" With that, Jackie Chun disappeared and left an afterimage, the same thing he did in his fight with Krillin before. "This again? Don't you know any new tricks?" Goku asked him as he turned around and tried to attack Jackie. Unfortunately for Goku, the Jackie he attacked was a second afterimage, and the real Jackie attacked him from behind. "Where you looking for me?" Jackie said, smirking as Goku slowly got up again. "All right, now it's my turn!" Goku said as he left behind an afterimage of his own. Jackie frowned and looked behind him. "You little copy-cat! Just as I thought, a double after image!" Jackie turned to the left and attacked. As soon as he struck out though, Jackie started to panic. It seemed like Goku used a triple after image technique! "Here I am!" Goku said as he attacked Jackie Chun from above, hitting him on the head. "The triple afterimage, I made that up myself!" Jackie Chun frowned and spoke. "New rule, no hitting your teacher on the head!" Goku raised an eyebrow at that. "What do you mean? You're not my teacher. My teacher is Master Roshi." At that, Jackie Chun started to panic. "Uh, right. I meant I taught you the afterimage technique." Goku scratched his head in confusion. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?" Jackie Chun asked him. "I got it! I figured it out!" Goku said. "Your Master Roshi's brother!" Jackie Chun laughed nervously at that. "You've got it! We're family, all right."

"I see, that explains why you look like him." Goku said. "But I'm not actually his brother, you see, I'm his cousin." Jackie Chun stated. "Uh, okay." Goku said. "This is no time for family matters, though. We have a match to finish." At that, Jackie Chun started walking around the ring aimlessly. Goku raised an eyebrow at him. "What are you doing? Are you okay?" Jackie didn't respond, instead he started wobbling about and made his way over to Goku. As soon as he reached Goku though, he hit him on the head. "Ow! What did you do that for! Are you crazy?!" Goku asked him in frustration. Jackie ignored him and each time he came close enough to Goku, he tried to hit him. "Don't be fooled, Goku!" Kisa yelled out. "He's using the drunken boxer technique! He's only pretending to be drunk!" Goku nodded at her. "I see, drunken boxing. I remember now. That was one of Grandpa Gohan's specialties. I wonder how he knows it?" Goku said, charging at Jackie as soon as he was done talking. Goku couldn't get a punch in though, and soon decided to take a different approach. He ran to the other side of the ring and began shaking. "Hey, what's up kid?" Jackie Chun asked as he examined Goku's strange behavior. Goku turned around and started running in circles wildly, acting like a little monkey. Kisa chuckled and spoke. "The crazy monkey attack! I haven't seen that one in a while." Goku ran towards Jackie and bit him on the arm. "What the hell!" Jackie cried out. As soon as Jackie turned around to counterattack, Goku sat down and used his tail to trip Jackie. While Jackie lay on the floor, Goku started scratching his face. Jackie quickly pushed Goku off of him and stood up. "What the hell happened to you?" Jackie asked, causing Goku laugh and speak up. "Crazy monkey technique!" He said happily. Jackie frowned and charged Goku again. Goku was way too fast for him though, and kicked him in the back. "Good job, Goku!" Kisa yelled out. "Once again, the tides of this battle have turned. It looks like Jackie Chun has an uphill battle to fight if he hopes to regain control!" The announcer said as the crowd cheered before them. Jackie Chun frowned and spoke. "I'm not out of this game yet! In fact I've already won." Goku raised an eyebrow at that. "You have?" Jackie Chun smirked and began waving his hands about in strange motions. After watching him for a little while, Goku began to doze off and eventually fell asleep right there and then. "What the hell?" Kisa said. "Oh no! Wake up, Goku!" Krillin cried out. Jackie Chun smirked and spoke. "The sleepy boy technique. I win!"

"Hold on." The announcer said. "That was hypnotism. You're supposed to use martial arts to defeat your opponent." Jackie Chun rolled his eyes at him. "The sleepy boy is a martial arts classic. Now count to ten, will ya?" The announcer shrugged and began his countdown. "What do we do now?!" Krillin yelled out as he started to panic. "Wait, I know!" Kisa said, jumping up on the wall. "Goku, wake up! Your dinner's ready!" At that, Goku's eyes opened wide. "Dinner?! Where's dinner?" He said as he began looking around the ring for food. "That's impossible!" Jackie Chun cried out. "Hey, Jackie. Have you seen my dinner?" Goku asked him. "Don't be a goofball! We're fighting here, remember?" Jackie said angrily. "Don't worry, Goku! Ill cook you dinner as soon as you beat Jackie Chun!" Kisa yelled out. Goku smiled at that. "Well, okay then. In that case, I better get this fight over with." Jackie Chun growled at that. "Why you disrespectful little rookie! Try and finish this!" He said as he charged Goku. Jackie Chun used a rock-paper-scissors fighting technique, one that both Kisa and Goku recognized. "How strange! That's another one of my Grandpa's fighting moves. Did you know him?" Goku asked Jackie. When Jackie didn't respond, Goku charged him. "Paper!" He said as he jumped up at him. Jackie made scissors with his hands ready to deflect Goku's attack, but instead of using the paper attack, Goku punched him in the face. "That's a dirty little trick you used there!" Jackie said as he stood back up again. "So here we are, folks. Knee-deep into the tournament's final match, with on the one hand Jackie Chun with his experience and techniques. And on the other hand the resourceful Goku!" The announcer said as he hyped the crowd up again. "The sun is setting low, but can the winner prevail before night falls? Let's find out!"


	21. Crazy Monkey Attack

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 21: Crazy Monkey Attack**

"How about we have some fun before dinner?" Goku asked Jackie Chun as he happily bounced around on his tail. Jackie Chun seemed to be quiet for a moment before dropping his offensive stance all together. Goku raised an eyebrow at that. "What's the matter?" He aske. Jackie sighed and spoke. "I'm sorry, young man. But you have just lost the fight."

"This again?" Kisa said, crossing her arms. "But we're not done fighting yet." Goku told him. "I'll try to make it quick." Jackie Chun said as he began rolling up his sleeves, ignoring Goku's comments. "I really don't like using this technique. It's more of an emergency attack for when nothing else works. I've only ever used it once before. The first time was on the great Gohan, your grandfather." Kisa frowned. Gohan never mentioned knowing someone like Jackie Chun, it made her wonder what else he might have kept from them. "So you really did know him! Is that how you know all his moves?" Goku asked. Jackie nodded and started pushing his hands against one and another. After a few seconds, lightning began to envelop his hands. "What the hell is that?!" Krillin asked, starting to panic a little. "Be careful, Goku!" Kisa added. Goku nodded and took on a defensive stance. "Lightning Flash!" Jackie yelled out as he fired off this attack. For a moment, all Kisa could see was white. But as soon as her vision returned to her, she could see Goku being held up in the air by Jackie Chun's lightning. "Say that you give up! You'll die if you don't say it." Jackie Chun told Goku, causing Kisa to turn red with anger. "I'm going to kill that old fool!" She said as ran towards the stage. "No! Not yet, Kisa! I'm still fighting!" Goku yelled out. Kisa stopped and nodded hesitantly. "Darn you, kid! It's no time to be stubborn when you're life is at stake!" Jackie said as he fired of another round of lightning. "I'm not quitting!" Goku said, causing Jackie Chun to frown and send another lightning wave his way. This caused Goku to cry out in pain. "Fine! I gi.. I.." Goku suddenly stopped talking mid-sentence, his eyes glowing red as he began to growl in anger. Kisa's eyes widened, realizing what was happening. "Everyone, you have to move!" Kisa yelled out, causing Yamcha and Krillin to look at her strangely. "Yamcha, he's turning into an ape again!" Kisa told him, causing Yamcha to panic and run towards a nearby referee. "You have to evacuate!" He told him as Goku unleashed a giant roar of terror. "Goku, you have to stop!" Kisa said as she ran up onto the stage. "What the hell is happening?" Jackie Chun asked her. "You have to move!" Kisa told him as she tried to contain Goku. "I can't, if I leave the ring now I'll be disqualified."

"You old fool! You're going to get yourself killed!" Kisa said angrily, pushing him aside and running towards Goku. "Goku, it's me! Snap out of it!" Goku simply ignored Kisa and started demolishing the nearby buildings. "Run away, everyone! I'd get out of here too, but unfortunately I have to be the referee of this fight." The announcer said nervously as he hid behind a nearby wall. "You think you've got it bad, mister?!" Kisa yelled at him as she dodged the falling rubble. "Goku! You're taking this fight a little too far, don't ya think?" Krillin said as he and Yamcha joined Kisa in the ring. "What are you guys doing? Get out of here." Kisa told them. "I'm not leaving you here." Yamcha said. "There's no use talking to him, Kisa. He's lost all sense of himself. He's just a big monster now!"

"Is there a way to de-ape him?" Krillin asked Yamcha. "I only know of one. We have to cut off his tail." Yamcha told him, causing Kisa to growl in anger. "He's not a monster! And you're not going to cut off his tail again!" With that said, Kisa ran towards Goku and started climbing up on to his tail. Yamcha and Krillin started screaming at her to get off, that she was crazy, but Kisa didn't care. She continued to climb up Goku's giant body, and as soon as she reached his shoulder, she began to yell in his ear. "Goku, you have to turn back! You're going to kill everyone if you don't stop!" Goku roared and tried to flick Kisa off of his shoulder with his tail, but Kisa held onto his hair and stayed on. "Kisa, get off of him now! You're going to die!" Yamcha yelled out. "No! I can reach him, I know I can." She said. Unfortunaly, as soon as she said that, Goku picked her up and held her in front of him. Goku let out a loud roar and stomped his feet on the ground. Kisa cried out in pain as Goku began to crush her body, but despite this she wouldn't give up. "Kisa, we have to cut off his tail!" Yamcha yelled out at her again. "No! Don't!" She said in between gasps of pain as her friends looked up at her in panic. "Goku, please.. It's me, Kisa! I know you're still in there, don't do this.. Please.." Kisa said quietly as she started fading out of consciousness. Goku looked at her and cocked his head to the side in confusion. "I'm afraid there's only one way to take care of this." Jackie Chun said as he began charging a Kamehameha wave. "No, you can't! You'll kill Kisa!" Yamcha said as he ran in front of Jackie, his arms out wide. "Then what are we going to do?!" Jackie yelled out in anger, but before Yamcha could answer, Goku let out a terrifying roar.. of pain? "What the hell?" Krillin said as Goku dropped down onto his knees. "It looks like he's in pain?" Yamcha commented. Goku let out another roar and quickly dropped Kisa on to the ground as he began to change back. "He's changing back! She did it!" Yamcha said as he ran towards Kisa, getting her to safety. Yamcha looked down at Kisa as she began to stir in his arms. "Kisa? Are you all right?" He asked as Kisa slowly opened her eyes. As soon as she realized what had happened she jumped up and started looking around for Goku. "Goku! Is he.. is he okay?" She asked as she ran towards his naked body. "He is now." Jackie said, holding his arms behind his back. "How did you do that?" Jackie asked Kisa. "Do what?" Kisa asked him as she held Goku in her arms. The announcer slowly approached the stage and spoke up. "This has been a fight for the history books, ladies and gentleman! Who could've imagined such a great end?" He said as the crowd slowly gathered around the arena. Kisa smiled as the rest of their friends made their way towards the stage as well. "Hey, what happened to my clothes?" Goku asked quietly, causing a lot of heads to turn his way. "What are you guys doing here?"

"Uh, we were just coming to check on you. The building behind you just suddenly collapsed and a stone hit you on the head." Yamcha said, quickly trying to cover up the fact that Goku had turned into a great ape again. "Oh, I see." Goku said as he jumped to his feet. "Hey, Jackie! How about we finish this fight?" Kisa face palmed once Goku ran back into the arena, naked as could be. "After an incredible display of power, Goku and Jackie Chun will now continue their fight!" The announcer said as the crowd began to giggle behind him. "Well, on second thought. Goku, why don't you go put on some clothes?"

"Don't worry, he can borrow my suit." Krillin said as he began to take of his clothes and handed them to Goku. "You know, Goku, you really freak me out sometimes." Krillin said as he started putting on his old monk clothes. Kisa poked a tail hole into Krillin's orange pants and handed them to Goku. "There you go, now get back out there and show Jackie Chun who's boss." Kisa said, tying his belt into a knot. Goku nodded and ran back on to the stage. "Now, here comes Goku back in to the ring. Thankfully, wearing plenty of clothes!" The announcer said as Jackie and Goku both took their fighting positions. "I'm going to wrap this up, mister Jackie." Goku said, with a smirk on his face. Jackie Chun growled at that and attempted to fire off another Kamehameha wave. Unfortunately for him, he was too tired from fighting Goku's ape form before, and couldn't perform the attack. "Darn it." He said, as Goku raised an eyebrow at him. "I guess you don't have enough energy left. And that means you can't fly anymore either. I guess that makes this fight a lot easier for me!" Goku said as he began charging up a kamehameha wave of his own. "Kamehameha!" Goku yelled out, causing Jackie Chun to jump up in panic as Goku's beam hit the ground beneath him. "Here we go!" Goku said as he jumped up into the air himself. Goku kicked Jackie Chun in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards. "It worked!" Goku said as Jackie Chun landed outside of the ring. "Jackie Chun has landed outside of the ring! That makes Goku the new word martial arts champion!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild. Kisa smiled as Krillin and Yamcha began to cheer for Goku as well. "Excuse me?" Jackie Chun said, clearing his throat before he spoke. "This fight isn't over just yet." Kisa raised an eyebrow at that as she began walking towards Jackie Chun. "Look at my feet." Jackie Chun said, causing Kisa's eyes to go wide. One of his feet was stuck in the side of the ring, holding him upright. Officially, he hadn't landed outside of the ring yet. "Unbelievable!" The announcer yelled out. "The fighting continues!" Goku began to laugh as Jackie Chun climbed back up in to the ring. "You sure are a lucky fellow." He said, causing Jackie Chun to smirk. "I was in control the whole time. Your Kamehameha wave was too weak to damage me. I'm afraid your fatigue and hunger have tired you out." Goku raised an eyebrow at that. "It's the same with me though." Jackie said as he continued. "It looks like we'll have to rely on good old fashioned karate chops and kicks to finish this match. It's as simple as that." Goku smirked at that. "Sounds good to me."

"Give it everything you've got!" Jackie told him as the both of them took a fighting stance. "Let's make this finale worthwhile!" Jackie said, charging Goku afterwards. Goku dodged Jackie's attack and began throwing punches back at him. They seemed to be quite evenly matched, and they continued to throw punches at each other for a while. After a few minutes though, they separated and took a breather. "Say, how about one final charge, Goku?" Jackie Chun asked him, clearly out of breath. Goku nodded and spoke. "Fine, let's do this." With that, Jackie Chun and Goku both ran towards each other. As soon as they collided, they kicked each other in the head. The announcer ran up the stage and took out his microphone. "You've seen it yourself, folks! A double knockout." Kisa walked to the side of the stage, and spoke up. "Come on, Goku." She whispered as Goku lay before her. Goku groaned as tried his absolute best to stand up, but unfortunately he couldn't move. "According to the rules, I have to start counting! One, two.." The announcer said as he began his countdown. Kisa held her breath and watched as Goku and Jackie Chun lay before her. As soon as the announcer reached ten though, neither one of them had stood up. "Neither one of them were able to stand! Common rules would label this a draw, but the world martial arts tournament can't go without its champion! I believe in this situation, the first person to stand and speak up, will win this match." Kisa frowned at the announcer's words. "Goku, you can do it!" Krillin yelled out. Both Goku and Jackie slowly began to stand up, but unfortunately for Goku, he fell backwards before he could say a word and fainted. "I guess that makes me the winner!" Jackie Chun said. The crowd went wild at that. "Jackie Chun is the new champion of the world!" The announcer said as Kisa climbed onto the stage. She helped Goku sit up and smiled at him as he spoke. "Did I win it, Kisa?" He asked her. Kisa shook her head as Jackie Chun approached them. "No, son, you didn't." Jackie Chun stated. "Oh, I really tried.." Goku said quietly. "Let's not forget about the phenomenal Goku, folks! Wasn't he incredible? Let's give him a round of applause!" The announcer said as the crowd went wild for Goku. Goku smiled and slowly stood up. "Now without further a due, lets award Jackie Chun with five hundred thousand zeni! He deserves every bit of it, doesn't he?" Jackie smiled as he was handed his prize money, and walked over to Goku and Kisa. "Congratulations." Kisa said, as she held out her hand. Jackie Chun thanked her and he shook her hand. "Thank you, Kid."

"You were really strong mister Jackie." Goku said with a smile on his face. "Yes, well you were a worthy opponent." Jackie Chun stated. "I'm going to train every day until I get to be as strong as you, and when I do, will you fight me again?" Goku asked him happily. Jackie's eyes went wide at that. "Uh, yes. Of course."

* * *

After the tournament had finished up, Goku and Kisa walked back into the ruins of the main building. Krillin smiled as he saw them approach. "Great job out there, Goku!" He said as he gave Goku a high five. "How about we go find Master Roshi and have ourselves some dinner?" Kisa suggested, the two boys nodded in unison. "I wonder where he went." Goku said as they began to look for Master Roshi on the tournament grounds. After a while though, the three of them had only managed to find Bulma, Oolong and the others. Goku sighed and sat down on the ground. "I'm so hungry.." He said as he held on to his stomach. "I've looked through every building within a seven mile radius and I couldn't find him anywhere." Krillin said, looking defeated. "Where the hell is he?" Kisa said as she crossed her arms. "Has anyone checked the ladies room?" Bulma said jokingly, but before anyone could respond, Master Roshi ran up to them. "Hello kids." He said with a smile on his face. "Okay, where the hell have you been?" Bulma asked him angrily. "I wanted an autograph from Jackie Chun and you wouldn't believe how long the line was." Master Roshi said, making Bulma roll her eyes. "So did you see us in the tournament finals, Master Roshi?" Krillin asked him hopefully. "Well, of course I did. And the three of you did very well for your first attempts."

"Yeah, unfortunately Goku got robbed in the end." Krillin said. "He would've won if he hadn't been so hungry." Goku raised an eyebrow at that. "Well I wouldn't know about that, Krillin. Jackie Chun was pretty strong. I'm not sure if I could've beaten him." Kisa smiled at that and spoke. "You did very well, Goku."

"Indeed." Master Roshi said. "But the three of you still have lots to learn before you reach Jackie Chun's level. And plenty of others out there are just as strong. All the training you've had so far, has only been child's play. The real stuff is yet to come." Goku, Krillin and Kisa looked at each other and smiled. "Well, I'm ready!" Goku said happily. "What do you say we go out to dinner and celebrate your first tournament?" Master Roshi suggested. "Can we really?!" Goku asked Master Roshi excitedly. "Sure. Would you guys like to come with us?" Master Roshi asked Bulma and the others. "All right, sure." Bulma said. "Hey! Enough with the talk, can we eat now?!" Goku said as he ran towards the restaurant. Kisa laughed at that and spoke. "Well, we did promise him."


	22. A new adventure begins

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 22: A new adventure begins**

"So, are you guys up for a second round of training on Master Roshi's island?" Yamcha asked Goku, Krillin and Kisa as they left the tournament grounds after their dinner. "You bet!" Krillin said enthusiastically. "Now hold on!" Master Roshi said, interrupting him. "I believe it's time for you to take a break and learn some lessons from the greatest scholar of all, life." Kisa raised an eyebrow at him suspiciously and spoke. "Really? Just like that?" Master Roshi nodded. "Great!" Goku said with a big smile on his face. "Then we're going to go find our grandpa's four star Dragon Ball." Kisa nodded and spoke. "They should have reappeared by now."

"What's the rush?" Oolong asked them. "Yeah, there's plenty of time. Are you guys sure you want to start looking now?" Bulma added. "Of course." Goku said happily. "Wait a minute. What in the world is a Dragon Ball?" Krillin asked them. "It's a magical ball our grandfather left us after he passed away." Kisa told him. "Oh, I see. That clears things up.." Krillin said sarcastically. "Are you kids sure you'll be okay on your own?" Master Roshi asked them. "It'll be an adventure!" Goku said happily. "We've been on our own before, it's nothing we can't handle." Kisa added. "So, where are you guys going?" Goku asked the others. "Well, I guess the rest of us will head back to west city." Bulma told him. "Yeah, it'll be just what we need. A nice relaxing drive through the desert." Yamcha said jokingly. "I see. Well, good luck to you." Kisa said as she picked up her backpack. "Ready?" Goku asked her. Kisa nodded and yelled out. "Nimbus!" It took just a few seconds for the yellow cloud to appear. Goku and Kisa jumped on and sat down cross legged. "Bye everyone!" Goku said, but before they could take off, Bulma stopped them. "Wait up! I've got something for you." Bulma said as she started looking through her bag. "There you go, the Dragon Radar should be able to guide you. And take this navigation module with you, just in case." Kisa smiled. "Thank you, Bulma."

"You do know how to use it, right?" Bulma asked them. "I'm sure we can figure it out." Goku said happily. "Time to go find our grandpa! Bye!" And with that, Goku and Kisa took off.

* * *

Goku and Kisa began their search by flying over the western desert, following one of the blips on the Dragon radar. After a few hours, the both of them were overcome with thirst. "I'm so thirsty.." Goku said, sticking out his tongue. "There should be a village near here somewhere." Kisa commented as she looked at the navigation module Bulma had given her. "Just a few miles to the west." She stated. Goku nodded and sped up the nimbus. Before they could find any sign of a village though, a small desert oasis appeared on the horizon. "Look, Kisa! Water!" Goku said as he steered the nimbus towards the oasis. As soon as the nimbus stopped above the little lake, Goku quickly took off his clothes and jumped in. "This is great. Come on in, Kisa!" Goku yelled out to her. Kisa smiled. Watching him swim around the lake put a smile on her face. "Coming!" She said, taking her clothes off and jumping into the lake soon after. "I can't believe a place like this exists out in the desert." Kisa said, brushing her hair out of her face. Kisa closed her eyes and floated around the lake on her back for a little while, until she started hearing strange noises coming from up above them. "Put me down, you big stupid bird!" A voice cried out. Kisa opened one of her eyes and looked up. Flying over them was a big blue dinosaur, with a person in one of its claws. Kisa couldn't really tell who it was, but it looked like the man was in trouble. "What do you think that's all about?" Kisa asked Goku. Goku shook his head. "I don't know, but I'm going to find out." At that, Goku jumped up onto the shore and began putting his clothes back on. Kisa soon followed him and jumped on the nimbus as soon as she was dressed. Goku and Kisa followed the dinosaur for a little while, and once they caught up they finaly identified its captive. "Is that.. Nam?" Kisa said surprisingly. "We've got to help him!" Goku said as he sped up the Nimbus. "Let him go!" Goku yelled out, jumping on top of the dinosaur. "Don't worry, Nam. We'll get you down soon." Kisa said as she flew down to his level. Nam nodded at her and held onto the dinosaurs claw. "How did you end up here anyway?" Kisa asked him. "My village needs more water, I was searching around the riverbed when this beast captured me.." Before he could say anything else though, the dinosaur suddenly let him go. Goku had hit him on the head with his power pole. Kisa gasped and quickly followed after Nam and caught him just before he hit the ground. "Kisa, look out!" Goku said as both he and the dinosaur came crashing down as well. Kisa moved the nimbus out of the dinosaurs way and flew after Goku. Nam held his hand out to Goku and began pulling him up onto the nimbus. "That was close." Kisa said as the dinosaur hit the ground beneath them. "Indeed. Thank you for helping me." Nam said, bowing his head before them. "Don't worry about it." Goku told him. Kisa smiled and spoke up. "So, Nam. What was it you were looking for again?"

* * *

After telling Goku and Kisa the legend of the roaming lake, the trio began their search for it by flying above the river bank. "I appreciate your assistance. Flying around on this cloud greatly speeds up my search."

"How far down does this river go?" Goku asked him. "Far. Very far." Nam said as water slowly began appearing beside them again. Goku sped up the nimbus and after a while, Kisa spoke up. "We should be getting close to a source right about now." She said, looking down at her navigation module. "Somewhere behind that forest." Goku nodded and flew them over the trees. "Unbelievable." Nam said once they reached a mountain range near the edge of the forest. Kisa and Goku looked on in awe as a waterfall appeared before them. "Wait, is that a dam?" Nam said, pointing ahead of them. "That could be why the water flow is limited." Kisa told them. "Please, set us down my friends, so we can investigate." Goku nodded and flew downwards.

As soon as they landed near the outskirts of the lake, some big angry dinosaurs appeared before them. Nam asked their leader if they were the ones that had built the dam. "Yes, and the dam will stay there." Their leader told him. "You do not understand, because of this dam my village is not receiving any more water. It is completely unacceptable. How can you lay claim to something that belongs to everyone?"

"Would you be so quick to open up the dam if u owned it?" A purple dinosaur asked him. "My friend here doesn't understand you, he only speaks the language of money." The leader told Nam. "My village is poor. We have nothing to offer you but our gratitude." At that the dinosaurs began to laugh. "Then we have nothing to give to you." The purple dinosaur told him. "Please, I beg you." Nam pleaded, but the purple dinosaur wouldn't have it and kicked Nam out of the way. "Stop that!" Goku said angrily, kicking the purple dinosaur in the head. "If you want Nam, you've got to go through us first!" Kisa added, taking a offensive stance herself. "What's this? Your pets?" The leader asked Nam mockingly. "Let's introduce these runts to the meaning of pain!"

"Hold it!" A deep voice called out from behind them. "What the hell is going on here?" The voice's owner asked, landing before them. "Kisa, look. Its Giran." Goku stated. Kisa nodded, recognizing the beast from the tournament. "You know these little pipsqueaks?" The leader asked Giran. Giran nodded. "Yes, one of them beat me in the tournament. So show them some respect."

"I remember you too!" Goku said. "You're not still sore about losing the match are you?" Giran grunted in response. "Of course I am. I was humiliated! But that has nothing to do with the dam u want to destroy. This is a magnificent structure build long before we even got here. I'd be happy to help release the water, but the structure is impossible to break. Its build with merry-go-round gum." Kisa smiled at that. "Not as unbreakable as you might think. Goku broke out of your gum during the tournament, remember?"

"Yeah! I can break the dam for you." Goku said happily. Giran raised an eyebrow at that. "You think so, huh? Let's give it a go then." Giran said as he led Goku, Kisa and Nam down the waterfall. Goku smiled and jumped upon a nearby rock formation. "All right, let's do this." Goku said, holding his hands out before him. "Kaah-meeh-haah-meeh-HAAH" Goku yelled out as he unleashed the blast into the dam, causing a huge explosion. After the dust had settled, Kisa could tell that the dam had been broken, and the water was freely flowing into the river below. "He really did it." Giran said, approaching the others once again. "So much for the merry-go-round gum." Kisa said with a smirk on her face. Goku smiled. "That was fun!"

"Thank you so much, Goku." Nam said, staring at the river before them. "This will surely help my village."

* * *

After the dam had been broken down, Goku, Kisa and Nam jumped back on the nimbus and began making their way towards Nam's village. As soon as they landed, all of the villagers ran out of their homes to greet them. "Isn't it great? Now you can all go swimming!" Goku told them happily. Kisa smiled at him. "I think they're more concerned about growing their crops."

"Thanks to you two there are many thing we can do now." Nam added. "This will be a day long to be remembered." As soon as Nam said that though, the sky turned dark and a storm happened above them. "What's this now?" Kisa asked Nam as she looked up at the sky. "Sandstorm." Nam yelled out in panic, quickly leading Goku, Kisa and the other villagers inside the buildings. As soon as the storm had settled, everyone walked out of their homes and turned to the river in disappointment. The sandstorm had covered the river up completely, once again robbing the villagers of their salvation. "Wait, I have an idea." Kisa said calling out for the flying nimbus. "Come with me, Goku. Nam, you too!" Kisa said as she jumped onto the yellow cloud. Goku and Nam quickly hopped on as well and the tree of them flew away. "Remember that oasis from before, Goku?" Kisa asked him, steering the nimbus eastward. "Yeah?"

"Do you think that could be the roaming lake Nam was talking about?" Nam's eyes widened at that. "Could it be?"

* * *

After flying around for a few minutes, Kisa pointed out the oasis ahead of them. "Think this could be it?" She asked Nam, who's face lid up at the sight. "Yes! The roaming lake does yet exist!" Nam said as the three of them gathered before the lake. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Kisa said with a smile on her face. "Yes, indeed. This has been a day of miracles. Thank you, my friends." Nam said happily. Goku smiled at that. "You're welcome. This should be plenty of water to help your village!" Kisa took out the Dragon Radar and smirked. The Dragon Ball they were following earlier had moved closer to them, possibly because of the sand storm. "Goku, what do you say we go back to finding that Dragon Ball?" Kisa said as she hopped onto the nimbus. "Sounds good to me." Goku said, jumping on as well. Nam bowed down before them, as the flying nimbus began floating away from him. "Thank you my friends, I will never forget what you did for us today."


	23. Old Foes and Old Friends

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 23: Old Foes and Old Friends**

Kisa looked down at the Dragon Radar in her hands and spoke up. "There definitely should be a Dragon Ball somewhere around here." She said as she looked down at the village below them. Goku nodded and flew the nimbus downwards. Kisa looked around the village and settled on a building near them. It was an old worn down souvenir shop. "Too bad the Radar can only take us so far. Time to start looking inside." She said as the both of them entered the building. The shop was filled with old junk and various other vanity items. Kisa wasn't sure they were going to find the Dragon Ball inside until Goku called out to her. "Kisa, look!" Goku said as he ran towards one of the nearby displays. "It's grandpa Gohan's Dragon Ball!" Kisa raised an eyebrow at him as she examined the ball in the display. "That ball's a beauty, ain't it?" The shop owner said as he approached them. "This thing is a priceless artifact that I found out in the desert." Kisa smirked and spoke up. "It's a fake." She said, causing the man to turn red. "Really? How can you tell?" Goku asked her. "Aside from the stars being the wrong color, it's way too small to be the real thing." Kisa told him. Before shop owner could respond though, a familiar voice spoke up behind them. "That one might be a fake, but this one sure isn't." Kisa turned around and gasped. She recognized the little man before her all too well. "Emperor Pilaf!" Goku yelled out in surprise, holding his power pole defensively. Kisa frowned. Emperor Pilaf held a real Dragon Ball in his hand. "Oh, No! It's you!" Emperor Pilaf cried out as soon as he recognized Goku and Kisa. "You monsters! Don't come any closer! This Dragon Ball is mine!"

"I don't think so, mister. Hand it over!" Kisa said angrily, causing Mai to take out her gun and shoot at them. This gave Emperor Pilaf a chance to run away, but Goku and Kisa soon ran after him. "Stop running!" Goku yelled out, but before he could reach them, a large ship appeared above their heads. "What the hell?" Kisa said, covering covered her face from the wind. Emperor Pilaf and Mai quickly ran aboard the ship, which soon after started firing rockets at Goku and Kisa. As soon as it took off though, Goku called out for the flying nimbus. "Let's go!" Goku said as the nimbus sped off in pursuit of the Emperor's airship.

* * *

After finally catching up to Emperor Pilaf's airship, Goku and Kisa spotted Emperor Pilaf, Mai and Shu hanging onto a curtain outside a nearby window. Kisa flew the nimbus closer to them and spoke up. "How's it hanging?" She asked them jokingly. "Please, help us!" Shu begged them, crying out in pain once Emperor Pilaf kicked him in the face. "We'll help you in exchange for the Dragon Ball." Goku said with a smirk on his face. "We can't!" Mai said hesitantly. "Then we won't help you." Kisa told them. "You don't understand, the Dragon Ball fell out of the window and a bird took it!" Emperor Pilaf said as the wind began to blow stronger. "If we help you find that bird, will you help us?" Mai offered them. Goku nodded. "Fine, but you better not be lying to us."

* * *

As soon as everyone was safely inside of the Emperor's airship, Kisa closed the window behind her and spoke up. "How did you guys manage to find that Dragon Ball anyway?" She asked Mai. "We have a Dragon radar build into our computer system. See?" Mai said as she fiddled around with the control panel. "There! The Dragon Ball stopped. It's only a few miles away now, near that mountain range." Mai pointed at the screen where a small yellow dot showed up. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Emperor Pilaf told her. Mai and Shu nodded and took control of the airplane, flying it towards its destination.

* * *

After flying around for a little while, Kisa sighed and walked over to a nearby window. She smiled as she recognized the area below them. "Goku, look!" She said, pointing out the window. "What's up?" Goku asked her. "Isn't that where fire mountain used to be?" Kisa asked him. "It is!" Goku said happily. "I wonder if they rebuild their castle? Master Roshi pretty much destroyed their entire village the last time we were there." Kisa shook her head. "I can't really tell from up here. We could check it out once we find the Dragon Ball." Goku nodded. "Sounds good to me." He said.

After waiting a little while longer, Emperor Pilaf entered the room once more. "The Dragon Ball has finally stopped moving. It should be in the village below us. We'll leave the rest up to you, if you don't mind. We have other more important matters to attend to." Goku frowned at that. "What do you mean? You said you'd help us find the Dragon Ball!"

"So much for our deal, huh?" Kisa added. Emperor Pilaf turned red with anger at that. "We helped you locate the Dragon Ball, didn't we? Now get out!"

"Fine, you big bully!" Kisa said as she opened up the window, causing lots of furniture to fly outside. "Nimbus!" Goku called out. As soon as the yellow cloud appeared, Kisa and him jumped on and flew away.

* * *

Goku and Kisa flew around for a little while, deciding to take a break from their search after a few hours. They stopped at a nearby lake looking for something to eat. "Look, Goku. A apple tree." Kisa statedd as she jumped off of the flying nimbus. Goku's eyes lit up as soon as he spotted the delicious apples hanging in the tree up above them. "I'll race ya!" Goku said as he quickly began to climb up the tree. Kisa smiled and jumped up onto a thick branch above her. "Yummy! These are delicious." Goku said as he took a bite out of a big red apple. Kisa nodded and began putting some of the apples around her in her backpack. "La la la la.." Kisa raised an eyebrow. Someone started singing below them, someone she recognised. "Goku, look." Kisa said, pushin some leaves out of the way. On the ground below them, near a flower field, sat Chi-Chi. "Hey, its Chi-Chi. Maybe she knows something about the Dragon Ball?" Goku asked her. Kisa nodded and jumped out of the tree. "Hey, Chi-Chi! Remember us?" Goku said as soon as the two of them reached the flower field. Chi-Chi turned around, and spoke up. "Oh, hey! It's you Goku! And Kisi, Right?" Kisa frowned at her. "Kisa."

"Right, Kisa." Chi-Chi said. "What are you guys doing out here? Did you come all this way to see me?" Goku raised an eyebrow at that. "Actually, we came out here to look for a Dragon Ball. Have you seen it?" Chi-Chi shook her head. "Nope, I was just picking flowers for the wedding. See?" Chi-Chi held up a bunch of pink flowers and shoved them into Goku hands. "Wedding?" Kisa asked her. "I didn't think this day would ever come, did you?" Chi-Chi asked Goku, ignoring Kisa completely. "Well, of course. Tomorrow always comes." Goku said, clearly confused by Chi-Chi's words. "No, silly! I meant my wedding day." Kisa raised an eyebrow at that. "Aren't you a little young to be married?"

"Of course not. Once you figure out who you want to spend the rest of your life with, you should be married. No matter how old you are."

"So, who are you going to marry?" Goku asked, interrupting her. "Oh, Goku! You silly boy! Don't tell me you don't remember?" Chi-Chi said, a blush appearing on her face. "Why would I know?" Goku asked her. "Because I'm marrying you, silly!" Kisa and Goku looked at each other for a moment, then burst out into laughter. "I'm not going to marry you!" Goku told her, still laughing as he spoke. "Didn't Ox-King tell you? Goku declined your marriage proposal." Kisa added. Chi-Chi frowned at her. "Only because you forced him too! I'm sure Goku would marry me if you gave him a choice."

"I'm right here, you know." Goku said. Chi-Chi ignored him and took the flowers back from him "Let's go see my father, I'm sure he can convince you to marry me." Kisa face palmed. "Fine. We'll come with you to meet the Ox-King. But I'm not getting married to you." Goku said as both he and Kisa followed Chi-Chi towards her village. As soon as they reached the top of the hill though, they could see that the Ox-King's village was under attack. "Oh, no! My wedding is ruined!" Chi-Chi said as she burst into tears. "Don't worry, we'll help them!" Goku told her, running towards some of the soldiers below them. Kisa nodded in agreement and jumped down the mountain as well. "What on earth is going on here?" She asked, knocking out one of the nearby soldiers. The other soldiers ignored her and began packing up their equipment. "What are you doing in my village?!" Chi-Chi asked them angrily, holding onto her helmet blade. "As if we'd tell you! Kill them!" One of the soldier's yelled out as he and the others began to empty their guns on Goku, Kisa and Chi-Chi. Chi-Chi ran away in panic, dropping her blade on the floor. "Come and get it!" Kisa yelled out, charging at one of the nearby soldiers, breaking his gun in half. "This is gonna be fun!" Goku said, jumping up into the air, and kicking one of the nearby soldiers in the head. As soon as all of the soldiers had been defeated, Kisa sighed and examined one of the men on the floor. "What do you think they were doing out here?" She asked. Goku shrugged and spoke. "I don't know, Kisa. Where do you think the Ox-King ran off to?" One of the soldier stirred and spoke up. "He's over there.." He said quietly as the Ox-King approached them. "Thanks." Goku said with a smile on his face. The Ox-King made his way over to them and spoke. "Where's my little girl?" The soldiers panicked as soon as the Ox-King reached them, and ran away into the forest. "Daddy!" Chi-Chi said as she jumped up from her hiding place. "Well, that takes care of that." Kisa said as she watched the last of the soldiers disappear into the woods. Goku scratched his head. "I wonder who they were."

* * *

After gathering the surviving villagers in the town hall, the Ox-King expressed his gratitude towards Goku and Kisa for saving his village. "Thanks to you two we can once again live in safety. Unfortunately for my little Chi-Chi, the wedding has been postponed. We have to rebuild our homes first."

"Speaking of destruction, who were those guys anyway?" Kisa asked him. "Did you know them?" Goku added. The Ox-King shook his head. "Well, no. But given my past, I must have some enemies out there. You see, I used to be a very bad man. But that's beside the point. They crashed Goku and Chi-Chi's wedding!" Kisa sighed. "What are you talking about? I'm not marrying Chi-Chi!" Goku told him. "You're terrible, Goku! How can you say that you won't marry me?" Chi-Chi yelled out. "Well, he did say he wanted to marry Kisa." Ox-King said quietly. "But our fortune teller told us that you had changed your mind, so we assumed you came here for a wedding." Goku raised an eyebrow at that. "I don't know anything about any fortune tellers, but I do know that I'm not getting married today. That's for sure."

"If you didn't come here to marry my darling Chi-Chi, then why did you come?" The Ox-King asked them. "We're looking for our grandfathers Dragon Ball." Kisa told him. "Gohan's Dragon Ball?" The Ox-King asked. Goku nodded. "Yeah, our grandpa left us the four star Dragon Ball after he passed away. And we came out here to look for it."

"Let's see what the Dragon Radar says.." Kisa said as she pulled the Dragon Radar out of her bag. "That's odd, it moved again." Kisa said, showing Goku the radar. "Wow, it moved so far away. We better go after it!" Goku said as he began to run out of the building. "What about my wedding?" Chi-Chi cried out after him. "Better luck next time!" Kisa said as she began to run after Goku. "Nimbus!" Goku called out. Goku and Kisa ran towards the forest, and jumped on top of the cloud as soon as it appeared. "Time to find that Dragon Ball!"


	24. Meet Colonel Silver

**A/N: I'm back! Did you miss me?**

* * *

 **What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 24: Meet Colonel Silver**

"It seems like the Dragon ball we're looking for has joined up with two of the others. Someone else must be after them as well." Kisa told Goku, clearly concerned. Goku scratched his head and spoke up. "Do you think its Emperor Pilaf?" Kisa shook her head. "I doubt it. Last time we met him, he couldn't even keep one of them safe. Whoever it is though, I'm sure we can handle it." Kisa said as she continued steering the nimbus towards the south.

* * *

After a little while, Goku and Kisa decided to head down into the forest below for some food. They stopped at a nearby clearing which was occupied by little monkeys. Kisa smiled as she watched a mother hand her baby an apple from the nearby apple tree. The way the baby beamed at the fruit, reminded her of Goku as a child. Speaking of Goku, he had decided to take a nap after eating way too much fruit. Kisa walked over to Goku and sat down next to him. Maybe having a nap wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

BAM! A huge crash nearby woke both Goku and Kisa up. "What in the world?" Goku said as he jumped to his feet and looked around the area. BAM! Another crash. This time it was followed by the sound of gunfire. Goku and Kisa followed their ears and soon found the source of all the ruckus. In a clearing between the forest and the hillside, Kisa found the army they fought at Fire Mountain tearing up the place. The soldiers were chopping up nearby tree's in the forest and killing any wildlife they encountered. Goku growled at the sight before them and jumped up on a nearby rock. "Hey! Stop it!" He yelled out at one of the deforesters. "Stop destroying the forest!" Kisa added as she joined Goku up top. One of the deforesters frowned and spoke. "Why don't you come down and make me?" Kisa smirked and jumped down, charging at the man and knocking him unconscious in an instant. "Gladly." She said as she turned to face the other soldiers. Both Kisa and Goku continued to beat up army members until none of them remained. After putting out some of the fire's around them, Goku and Kisa continued further on into the forest until they reached the hillside where huge green tank awaited them. Goku picked up a nearby rock and threw it on top of the tank, crushing it under the rock's weight. Kisa smiled and turned to look for any other weaponry. "Hey, you little twerps!" A man wearing a purple coat called out to them. Kisa frowned and turned to face him. "Who are you?" Goku asked before Kisa could. "I'm Colonel Silver. Pleased to kill you." The man said, cracking his knuckles as he approached them. Kisa raised an eyebrow at him. "Someone's full of themselves." Goku smirked and spoke. "Well, he's welcome to try. I'm not afraid of anyone." The three of them took their respective fighting positions but before the fight could even begin, one of the monkey's swung by holding.. a Dragon ball? "Goku, look!" Kisa said, quickly turning on her heels in pursuit of the monkey. "Hey! Wait up!" Goku yelled out after her. Kisa couldn't believe their luck. She smirked as she ran through the forest nearly catching up with the monkey before a sudden explosion happened in front of her. "Nobody ignores Colonel Silver!" Colonel Silver yelled out, standing behind her on top of a tank. "Who said that? I swear I heard something." Kisa said mockingly, angering the Colonel even further. Meanwhile Goku continued on in pursuit of the monkey. Kisa smirked. "Don't think I've forgotten about your little friend." Colonel Silver said as he raised up a sniper rifle and shot down the monkey holding the Dragonball. Kisa quickly jumped up on the tank, in an attempt to stop him, but she was too late. The shot had already been fired and the monkey started falling down a canyon into the river below. Thankfully, Goku jumped right after it and saved the monkey from a terrible fate. Kisa sighed out in relief. "The Dragonball! It's gone!" Colonel Silver cried out, ordering the tank to be turned around in pursuit. Kisa quickly jumped off of the tank and ran towards Goku. "We have to move!" She said as the Colonel made his way down the river. Goku nodded and called out for the flying nimbus. As soon as they both hopped on, the cloud took off towards the river below. "I know where the Dragonball went." Goku told Kisa, steering the nimbus towards a little lake in the distance. Kisa nodded and pulled up the Dragon radar. Goku was right, the Dragonball had stopped moving. "Let's go then."

* * *

Once Goku had successfully fished up the Dragon ball, both he and Kisa sat down near the riverbank and examined it. "Five stars. This isn't our grandfather's Dragonball." Kisa said as she held the ball up to the sun. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll find it sooner or later." Goku told her. "And if this keeps the army from making a wish, it's all fine with me." Kisa smiled at Goku. He had grown up so much over the past two years. "I guess that's true."

"Guess again, bitch." Colonel Silver yelled out as he jumped down from a nearby helicopter, landing in front of them. "You again?" Goku yelled out as he took a defensive stance in front of Kisa, who put the Dragon ball in her backpack. "Just who do you think you are?!"

"You haven't been paying attention have you? I'm Colonel Silver of the Red Ribbon army. And that Dragonball is mine." Goku frowned at him and spoke up. "Come and get it!" He said, charging the Colonel who dodged him by jumping backwards. The Colonel smirked and took off his jacket. "I strongly recommend you hand over that Dragonball." He said, running towards Goku, trying to kick him in the head. Goku jumped up and turned around mid-air. Colonel Silver frowned and spoke up. "You're quick. No matter. That just means I'll have to keep my eye on you." He straightened his back and smirked. "You're in for a world of p.." Before the Colonel could finish his sentence Kisa kicked him in the neck, knocking the Colonel unconscious. "You talk too much." She said. Goku smiled at her and spoke. "Good job, Kisa!" Kisa smirked at Goku as she started walking towards Colonel Silver's purple coat. "Well then, he won't bother us anymore." She said as she looked through the coats pockets. Inside one of them, she found a box filled with all sorts of capsules. "These will surely come in handy, don't ya think?"


	25. Cold Reception

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 25: Cold Reception**

After their encounter with Colonel Silver, Goku and Kisa decided to pursue the next Dragonball on the radar. This time their journey lead them into a snowy mountain range. It became impossible to fly the nimbus with the cold, so Kisa decided to pilot one of Colonel Silver's airplanes. Bulma had taught her a little about flying capsule vehicles while they were in the city. Unfortunately this did nothing to help Kisa as the planes mechanisms simply froze up in the subzero temperatures, causing it to crash into the snow soon after. It took a while for Kisa to regain consciousness, but when she did, Goku was nowhere to be found. She slowly tried to stand up and began making her way towards the wreckage. She was freezing. Absolutely freezing. But luckily relatively unharmed by the crash. She hugged herself in an attempt to regain some warmth and slowly made her way inside the wreckage. No sign of Goku. No sign of her backpack either. Where could he have gone? He couldn't possibly be death, he was way tougher than she was. If she survived, so did he. She sighed and sat down on a piece of metal, searching through her pockets for anything useful. She found only a handkerchief and.. the dragon radar! Perhaps she could use that to locate her backpack. Hopefully it still held the five-star Dragonball inside. She dusted some snow off of the radar's screen and pressed on the top button a few times. She could still see the Dragonball they were originally after. She was a lot closer to it now then she was before. However there was another reading close by. That had to be the five star ball. Kisa smiled. Finally some good news.

* * *

Kisa had been walking through the snow for what seemed like hours before happening upon a local village. Unfortunately, the cold was just too much for Kisa's body to handle and she slowly fell to her knees. She tried crawling through the snow but eventually she couldn't move at all anymore. Was this the end for her?

* * *

There was only darkness surrounding Kisa. Darkness and voices. Voices of people she couldn't recognize. Was she dead? No.. No, she was definitely alive. She ached all over. But strangely enough, she did feel a lot warmer. "…be okay?" She heard one of the voices ask another. She recognized this voice. She tried to move her body, but to no avail. Instead she tried opening her eyes, slowly but surely she began to see again. She was in a small home with pink walls lying on top of a bed in what seemed to be a living room. Next to her stood a young girl with orange hair, an older woman wearing a purple dress and.. Goku? Goku smiled at her and held her hand. "Hey! You're awake! Don't worry Kisa, you're safe here. These people saved me from the cold too." She nodded at him and looked at the little girl standing next to her. "I found you near the forest. You were frozen stiff, so I brought you home to warm up. The name's Suno by the way." Kisa slowly tried to sit up with help from Goku and spoke. "Thanks for the rescue. I'm Kisa." Suno smiled at her. "I know who you are, Goku told us all about you. He was really worried, you know." Goku blushed. "Uh yeah.. I'm just glad you're okay." Kisa smiled at him and spoke. "So, where are we?"

"Snowfall village." The older woman told her as she continued working on something in the kitchen. After a few seconds she walked over to Kisa and handed her a cup of hot chocolate. "There you go, dear. That should help you warm up." Kisa silently thanked the woman. "I also found this near the plane." Suno said, holding up Kisa's backpack. Kisa sighed in relief. "So tell us about yourselves. What are you doing all the way out here? We don't get a lot of visitors." Suno asked them. "We came out here looking for a Dragonball." Goku said, reaching into Kisa's bag and holding up the five star ball. "They look like this." Suno's eyes opened wide and the older woman dropped her plate in horror. "Are you with the Red Ribbon army?!" The older woman asked them as both she and Suno backed away from them. Kisa raised an eyebrow at them. "What makes you think that?"

"We're no soldiers. But we did run into some on the way here." Goku added. "Thank goodness." The older woman said in relief. "The red ribbon army came to our village a few days ago, they forced every man in the village to help them look for the Dragonball."

"Including my father.." Suno added. Kisa frowned at that. "I guess the army didn't have enough soldiers to search through the entire area. It doesn't surprise me that they forced people into slave labor."

"If there aren't that many soldiers, then why didn't the villagers fight them?" Goku asked. "Because the army's too strong! They have weapons!" Suno said sadly. "And if we don't do what they say, they'll kill our village chief. They are holding him hostage inside Muscle tower."

"Perhaps if we give them your Dragonball, they'll go away?" The older woman suggested. Kisa frowned and spoke. "No, there's another Dragonball nearby. They won't stop until they've found that one as well."

"Don't worry." Goku said. "We've fought the army before, we can beat them." Suno gasped. "What? Are you crazy? You're just.." Before she could finish her sentence, a large rumbling noise outside interrupted her. Kisa walked over towards a nearby window and looked through it. Outside of the house stood an army tank, with in front of it two soldier's holding sniper rifles. "It's the army." She said quietly. "You two better hide." The older woman told them. Kisa smirked. "No worries. We're stronger then we look." With that she opened the door and walked outside, Goku following closely behind her. "Would you look at that? We've been looking all over for you kids." One of the soldiers said. "You've found us." Goku said. "Now what?" The soldier smirked and immediately fired his gun at the two of them. After about a minute of gunfire, both Goku and Kisa stood in front of them unharmed. "Is that all?" Kisa asked them mockingly. Goku jumped up and charged the soldiers, knocking them both out with a single kick. "Unbelievable!" Suno said, running outside towards Goku and Kisa. "You really are strong." Goku smiled. "Thanks. So which way is the tower?"


	26. Muscle Tower

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 26: Muscle Tower**

After receiving some warmer clothes from Suno and her mother, Goku and Kisa made their way towards Muscle tower. Kisa crossed her arms and examined the building in front of them. Though heavily fortified, there were only a handful of soldiers guarding the main entrance. "Getting inside should be easy." Goku told Kisa as he started making his way towards the entrance. Kisa stopped him just in time and spoke up. "It's like Grandpa Gohan used to say, looks can be deceiving. I bet there's more soldiers out on patrol."

"Then why don't we just skip the entrance?" Goku told her, holding up his power pole. "We can jump up to the balcony and get inside that way." Kisa smirked and spoke. "I like the way you think."

* * *

After landing on top of the balcony area and knocking out the single soldier protecting it, Goku and Kisa made their way inside the main building. Once they had traversed a long empty hallway, they found a big red door. On the other side of the door was a big circular room. The room was completely empty except for a single dimly lit cage in the middle of it. "Whahahah! I can see you, intruders." A male voice over the intercom yelled out. Kisa frowned and spoke up. "That's rich coming from you."

"Cheeky aren't you? We'll see how long that lasts. My name is General White. I'm in command around here. I've been hoping for an opportunity just like this to test out the newest asset to the Red Ribbon army. Go android 8! Destroy these pests!"

With that said, the cage in front of them opened up, revealing the person held inside. The man in question was huge, far larger than any other human Kisa had ever seen before. He was wearing a blue battered up suit, had short black hair and a sullen look on his face. The man slowly made his way out of the cage and stood still in front of them. Meanwhile a few red ribbon army soldiers ran into the room, pointing their guns at them. Goku frowned and spoke. "What do you need these soldiers for? Can't you handle us yourself?"

"They are not here for you." Android 8 said, causing Goku to raise an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"They're here to make sure I fight you. I hate violence." Kisa chuckled at that. "Well, well, well. Seems like you ain't got nothing on us, General." Android 8 smiled. "Indeed. I would never help the Red Ribbon army, because I think what they are doing is wrong."

"So do we." Goku said. "We're actually here to save the village elder. Do you know where they're keeping him?" Android 8's eyes flashed red for a moment, before speaking up again. "They are holding him inside the command room of Muscle tower. General White should be there too."

"Shut up, you thankless rust bucket." General White cried out over the intercom. "All righty then. Time to pay them both a visit. But first things first.." Kisa said as she ran over towards a nearby soldier and knocked him out. Goku joined in on the fun and after just a minute, the entire room was cleared out.

* * *

"Attention all soldiers, the enemy has overcome section four. All units report to the command room immediately!" General White's voice yelled outover the intercom. Goku laughed. "He's starting to panic isn't he?" Kisa smiled at him. "Maybe he's feeling lonely up there?" She said as they ran up the final staircase towards the command room. Goku quickly kicked in the door and spoke up. "Hey! You there! Are you the one in charge?" Goku asked the man sitting in front of a green console. The man stood up from his seat and spoke. "I am surprised you've made it this far. The two of you are fierce rivals, I would like you to join my army." Kisa laughed at that. "You're kidding me?!"

"We'll never join you! You guys are horrible people." Goku told General White. "Very well then." The General said as he reached for a button on the control panel behind him, but before he could hit it, Android 8 showed up and hugged him from behind. "Eighter! It's you!" Goku said happily. Android 8 smiled at them. "I cannot fight the Red Ribbon army, but I can always hug them." Kisa chuckled at that. "If you can't beat them, hug them."

* * *

After forcing General White to free the village chief, Goku, Kisa and Eighter knocked him out and made their way out of the Muscle tower. Once they were outside, Eighter punched holes in the towers foundation, causing the entire tower to crumble down into a million pieces. "There. Now no one can ever be held captive here again."

* * *

Goku, Kisa, Eighter and the village chief returned to Snowfall Village and met up with Suno and her mother soon afterwards. "Goku! Kisa! You're back! I can't believe it, you defeated the army!" Suno said happily. Goku smiled at her. "We promised you, didn't we?"

"How can we ever repay your kindness?" Suno's mother asked them. "Actually, we're starving. Do you have anything to eat?" Goku asked her. "Sure, follow me."

* * *

After Goku and Kisa had eaten everything in Suno and her mother's house, her father finally came home. Kisa explained what had happened, after which Suno's mother spoke up. "That reminds me, did you ever find the ball you were looking for?" Kisa shook her head. "Nope, it wasn't in Muscle tower." Eighter smiled at her and spoke up. "That's because I hid it away. Here it is." He said as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a Dragonball. "The two-star ball." Kisa said quietly, as she examined the Dragonball. "Too bad. This isn't our Grandfathers ball either."

"Where did you find this, Eighter?" Goku asked him. "I found it in an ice cave near Muscle tower. I was going to give it to General White, until I found out that he planned on killing the entire village after retrieving it. I couldn't bear the thought of being responsible for so many deaths, so I hid it away." Goku smiled at Eighter and spoke up. "You're a good guy, Eighter!"

"He is. In fact, you're welcome to stay in our village for as long as you like!" The village Chief said. "Really? Can Goku and Kisa stay as well?" Eighter asked him. "Of course! You're all honorary members of this village.

"Thank you, but we can't stay." Goku told them. "We have to go and find our Grandfather's Dragonball." Kisa nodded and retrieved the Dragon radar from her back pack. She pressed the button a few times, but it wouldn't work. No matter what she did. "Oh no! The radar must've broken down because of the plane crash." She said. Goku put a hand on her shoulder and spoke. "Don't worry, Kisa. I'm sure Bulma can fix it."ey


	27. The Return of Bulma

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 27: The return of Bulma**

The trip to West city took a while, but thankfully they were able to make good time on top of the flying nimbus. Unfortunately, Goku and Kisa had no idea where Bulma lived. "Wow! It's like a maze down there." Goku commented as they floated above the city. "So this is West city? It's so big, I wonder where Bulma lives." Kisa said, rifling through her bag for the Transportation module. After typing in Bulma's name, a big red dot showed up on the screen. "I guess she programmed it in."

* * *

Goku and Kisa got off of the nimbus on the outskirts of the city, thinking the people in West city wouldn't take too kindly to a flying cloud. Walking through the busy streets was interesting to say the least. Goku almost got ran over by a car, actually that happened several times. "This is all so confusing." Kisa said as she sat down on a park bench. Goku knelt down in front of her and smiled. "Don't worry, Kisa. As soon as Bulma fixes the Dragon radar, we'll be out of here in no time."

* * *

Once Goku and Kisa had finally located Bulma's home, a big circular house called Capsule Corp, they climbed over the closed gate and made their way to the door. After just a few seconds though, alarms sounded all around, and a guard ran towards them. "Hi there." Goku said with his usual smile in place. "Halt, intruders!" The guard said, pointing his gun at them. "There is really no need to weapons. We're Bulma's friends." Kisa told him, holding her arms behind her head. "Stop! Jefferson!" A young woman's voice called out from across the yard. "Miss Briefs, these ruffians claim to be your acquaintances." Kisa narrowed her eyes at him. "Claim to be?"

"They're telling the truth. You can leave now." Bulma said, sending the security guard away. "Hi there, Bulma!" Goku said happily. "Hey you guys! What are you doing in West city?" Bulma asked them. Kisa took the Dragon radar out of her bag and spoke up. "Well, you see. The Dragon radar broke down a while ago, we were wondering if you could fix it."

"WHAT? You broke my Dragon radar?!" Bulma yelled out. Goku covered his ears. "You don't have to yell." He told her. Bulma frowned at him and took the radar from Kisa. "Gosh, it really is busted."

"Do you think you can fix it?" Goku asked her. "Of course I can! I'm a genius! Besides, I'm the one that made it. It'll take a while though." She said as they made their way over to the other side of the garden. Near a big water fountain sat an elderly gentleman with a black cat on his shoulder. "Dad, look! These are my friends Goku and Kisa. The ones I traveled with over the summer." Bulma's father stood up from his lawn chair and spoke up. "Yes, of course. I've certainly heard a lot about you kids. You look strong."

"Thanks." Goku said. Bulma sighed. "Enough with the chit chat. Time to start repairs. I'll be back soon. Yamcha and the others should be out in the garden somewhere if you want to go say hi." Kisa nodded and spoke. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

"Kisa? Goku?! It is you!" Yamcha yelled out as soon as they approached them. "Hey there, Yamcha." Kisa said. "Hi Yamcha! You look different." Goku told him. Yamcha chuckled. "I've been training."

"Stop hogging our friends, we want to say hello too!" Oolong yelled out from afar. "Kisa! Goku! Hiiii!" Puar said happily, flying into Kisa's arms. Kisa petted her on the head and greeted her as well. "So tell us, kids. What brings you out here? Have you come to see Bulma?" Oolong asked them. Goku nodded. "Yeah. Our Dragon radar broke down. She's fixing it right now."

"Oh I see." Yamcha said, sounding slightly disappointed. "So you didn't come here to see me?" He asked Kisa jokingly. "Why would I do that?" Kisa said, causing Oolong to laugh out loud. "Well, I don't know if you've heard, but Yamcha has gotten himself a little fan club filled with cute girls. They all want to date him because he's rich. Or at least he says he is. Maybe he thinks you want to join it?" Goku raised an eyebrow at Oolong's words. Kisa on the other hand nearly died laughing. "God no." She said in between laughs. "Wow, you're so mean.." Yamcha said quietly. Kisa patted him on the shoulder and spoke up. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a nice girl to date in no time." She said, surprising him a little. "You really think so? You know, maybe we co.."

"Hey guys, do you want to see our Dragonball's?" Goku said, interrupting Yamcha. Yamcha sighed and spoke. "Sure, why not."

"We've only collected two so far, and neither of them are our Grandpa's." Oolong's eyes lit up at the sight of the Dragonball's. "Gee kid, at this rate you might be able to make a wish again."

"No way! That way we would lose our Grandpa's ball again!" Goku said, putting the Dragonball's back in Kisa's bag. "Let's not get too ahead of ourselves, guys." Kisa said. "We have to find it first."

* * *

After spending a few hours with the gang, Bulma showed up exclaiming she had fixed the Dragon radar. "There you go, Kisa! New and improved!" Kisa smiled at Bulma as she examined the Dragon radar. She pushed the top button a few times and saw the two Dragonball's she held in her bag show up on the screen. "Seems to work just fine." She said. "Thanks, Bulma!" Goku said happily. "Time to continue our journey!"

"Wait up just a minute! I'm coming with you!" Bulma yelled out before they could run off. "I've had it with this town."

"What do you mean, Bulma? You're just going to leave us behind?" Yamcha asked her. "Don't worry, you'll be fine! You have you stupid little fan club to keep you company." Bulma said angrily. "You can come with us if you don't slow us down." Goku told Bulma, causing her to hit him on the head. "If anything, you'll slow me down! I'm a genius, kid!" Kisa chuckled. It seemed like the three of them had been reunited, for now.


	28. Deep ocean, vast sea

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 28: Deep ocean, vast sea**

Since the Dragonball nearby West city was located somewhere in the middle of the ocean, Goku, Kisa and Bulma decided to visit Master Roshi's house for help. Kisa sighed as they flew over the ocean. Because Bulma had forgotten her Dyno-caps, she used a shrinking device on herself so she could join Goku and Kisa on top of the flying nimbus. Of course this meant Bulma had to be carried by them. Bulma wasn't the best passenger to say the least, every time Kisa moved even an inch she started complaining. Because of this, Kisa was very relieved to see Master Roshi's little island on the horizon. As soon as they had landed, Master Roshi ran out of his house to greet them. "Hey there, kids!" The old master said running up to Bulma and Kisa, nearly drooling from the mouth. Bulma frowned at him. "I just hate coming here.." She said quietly. "Hey there, Master Roshi!" Goku said happily. "Oh, Goku! I didn't see you there. What brings you out here? I thought you kids were looking for your Grandfather's Dragonball?"

"We still are, and it's been loads of fun." Goku told him. "Actually we're here to ask for your help. You see the Dragonball we're after is located under water. Do you have a submarine we can borrow?" Bulma asked him. Master Roshi's eyes flashed for a second. "Sure, but what's in it for me?" Kisa frowned at that. "Should've known."

"Well I can trade it for my watch. It can change your height." Bulma said, demonstrating the device. "Sure, that'll do. But you have to wait for Launch and Krillin to get back. They took the Submarine into town this morning, they should be back soon."

* * *

Soon seemed to be a relative term. It took nearly two hours for Launch and Krillin to return but once they did, Bulma and Kisa couldn't wait to leave for obvious reasons. "Goku! Kisa! Did you miss me?" Krillin said as he jumped out of the submarine. Launch smiled happily at them and jumped out of the submarine as well. "Oh hi there." She said as she walked up to Kisa. "Heya, Launch."

"Boy, am I glad to see you guys!" Goku said as he patted Krillin on the head. "Did you shrink?" He said with a smirk on his face, making Krillin growl in anger. "We're the same size you oaf!"

"To what do we owe this visit?" Launch asked them. "Actually, we just came here for the submarine." Bulma told her as she walked over to it and jumped in. "Why are you so late, Krillin?" Maste Roshi asked him. Krillin sighed and spoke. "Launch had one of her episodes again.. But hey, Goku! Tell me, what do you need a submarine for?"

"We're looking for a Dragonball in the ocean, do you want to come?" Goku asked him. "Do you have a map of were you're going?" Krillin asked before committing to anything. "Sure, here you go." Kisa said, handing him the transportation module. "Hmm, yeah. Judging from this map, you're definitely going to need that submarine. Actually, I think it may be located near a pirate's treasure site."

"Treasure? Did you just say treasure?" Bulma said as she hopped back out of the submarine and ran over towards Krillin. Krillin nodded. "Master Roshi knows more about it than I do. He's the one who told me the story."

"Ah yes. The ancient legend about a pirate treasure. Long ago these waters were infested with pirates who plundered and pillaged everything in sight. Pirate ships were heavily populated and armed. Many of the richest fell prey to their attacks. Legend has it much of the stolen bounty ended up on the ocean floor, and is still there today. Yes, sir. Whoever finds that treasure is going to be rich as a king!" Master Roshi told them, causing Bulma's eyes to sparkle at the thought of it. "We have to find this treasure!" She said, running back into the submarine and starting its engines. "Come on, you slowpokes!" Kisa sighed. "Bulma's always after the unobtainable it seems."

* * *

Goku, Kisa, Bulma and Krillin soon took off in search of the Dragonball. Krillin decided to join them after all. He was probably going after the pirates treasure as well. Goku didn't seem to mind much though. He was having the time of his life inside the submarine, looking at all the fish underwater. Kisa sat next to him and stared into the ocean as well. She had to admit she was a little worried. She had left her bag at Master Roshi's house, including the Dragonball's. "I should've taken my backpack with me." She said quietly. "Don't worry, Kisa! Surely nothing will happen to it at Master Roshi's house." Krillin told her. Kisa sighed and spoke. "You're probably right."

"Bulma, how much longer until we get there? I really want to take a swim." Goku asked Bulma. "I doubt that would be a good idea, kid. The Dragonball is probably inside an underwater cave. Like that one!" Bulma said as she quickly turned the submarine and dove it into a nearby cave. As soon as they got inside though, two big explosions happened behind them, causing Bulma to almost lose control of the submarine. "What in the world was that?!" Bulma cried out. "If I didn't know any better I'd say those were torpedoes!"

"There's another submarine right behind us!" Krillin said with a panicked look on his face. "Kisa, do you think that could be the army?" Goku asked her, causing Bulma and Krillin to turn to them in confusion. "Army? You mean the Red Ribbon army?" Bulma asked them shakily. "They're most likely after the Dragonball as well." Kisa told her. "Why didn't you tell me we were expecting company?! If I knew we were going to be blown up, I never would've signed up for this crazy mission!" Krillin yelled out. "Calm down, we've dealt with them before." Kisa said as Bulma drove the submarine further into the cave. "That's easy for you to say.." Krillin said, sighing as he sat back down. "Goku! Why didn't you tell me these guys were after you?!" Bulma yelled out as she tried to dodge another torpedo. "You didn't ask."

* * *

After a little while the cave became too narrow for the army to follow after them, giving the four of them a moment to catch their breath. "I guess we've lost them." Bulma said as she continued driving through the cave. Soon, they reached a part of the cave where the water ended. Against Bulma's wishes, the four of them got out of the submarine and continued the journey on foot. "So, what happened to all the water?" Goku asked Bulma as he looked around the cave. "We're still underwater, but this caves seems to have a pocket of air."

"Lucky for us." Kisa said. "Though the army might still be after us, let's get going." Bulma nodded and took out the Dragon radar. "This way."

* * *

The four of them walked around the cave for a while, and Kisa was sure they would've lost their way a long time ago if it wasn't for the Dragon radar. The cave was a maze, a long and confusing one at that. "Bulma are you sure this is the way to the Dragonball?" Goku asked her. "Pretty sure, kid. Unless the Red Ribbon army gets to it first."

"I doubt it. I can't see or hear anyone following us." Krillin said. "I can't see anything period. Its way too dark in here." Kisa told them. "We should put Krillin up front, his head will light the way!" Goku said jokingly. "That's not funny!" Krillin yelled out. Kisa smiled and continued onwards, holding onto the wall for support. Suddenly she felt a square shaped rock on the wall, and once she touched it, the cave lit up. "Neat! I didn't know there were lights in the ocean." Goku said happily. Bulma looked up in confusion and spoke up. "There aren't. These are electrical lights."

"Okay. Now I'm scared!" Krillin said quietly. "One thing's for sure, we're not the first ones here." Kisa said as she continued onwards. "I just hope whoever put up these lights isn't still here."

"I don't think so, Kisa. Look!" Goku said as he pointed at a skeleton on the ground. Both Bulma and Krillin screamed out loud and fell backwards. Kisa chuckled and picked up a nearby skull from the ground. "Goku, you little twerp! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Bulma yelled out. "Bulma, look." Kisa said as she pointed out a still clothed skeleton, trying to change the subject. "That's a pirate, isn't it?" Bulma asked them. Krillin nodded and spoke. "This must be the place Master Roshi was talking about." Bulma and Krillin smiled at eachother and began jumping around. "We're rich! We're rich! We found the pirate's treasure." They sang. Kisa raised an eyebrow at them and spoke. "I didn't know pirates did electrical work."


	29. The eccentric General Blue

**What an adventure this will be.**

 **Chapter 29: The eccentric General Blue**

As Goku, Kisa, Bulma and Krillin made their way through the underwater cave, a lot more pirate skeletons turned up around them. As if that wasn't creepy enough, some of their skull's actually lit up. "Do you think this place could be booby trapped?" Kisa asked Bulma. Bulma shook her head and continued onwards. "I doubt it. There's no way these pirates were that sma.." Before she could finish that sentence the ground disappeared from underneath them, and the four of them started falling down into a deep hole. Goku quickly grabbed onto the edge of the hole with one hand and held onto Kisa's leg with the other. Kisa in turn grabbed a hold of Bulma's shirt and Krillin's sash. "Yikes! That was close!" Bulma cried out. Goku meanwhile quickly climbed out of the hole and pulled the others up. "So, Bulma. What were you saying about these pirates again?" Krillin asked her sarcastically. "Shut up, cueball!" Bulma yelled out. "Thanks for the yelling, little girl. Without you, I never would've found the way!" A voice yelled out from behind them. Kisa recognized the man's uniform immediately. It seemed like the Red Ribbon army had finally caught up to them. She smiled to herself, the man was standing on the other side of the trap they just climbed out of. "Come and get us, big guy!" Kisa yelled out, causing Bulma and Krillin to look at her as if she had gone insane. "Yeah! We can take you!" Goku added. The man frowned and immediately began to charge right at them, unfortunately for him he didn't make it very far. Kisa chuckled and spoke. "See, Bulma? Nothing to worry about."

* * *

Strangely enough after walking only a few minutes further, the four of them reached some kind of underwater port. In the middle of the port in a large pool of water lay a yellow submarine. "Curious and curiouser." Kisa said as she looked around the port. "It's like a city in here!" Goku said. "This must've been the pirates port." Bulma told them. "It sure is a strange location." Krillin added. "It's no wonder no one was ever able to find their treasure."

"Hey, wait a minute. If that submarine got in here, that means there must be another way in and out of the cave." Bulma said as she examined room further. "I mean, they didn't even have capsules back then. They must've travelled in and out through the water."

"Do you think the Dragonball is somewhere under water?" Krillin asked them, but before anyone could answer him, a loud rumbling noise interrupted their chat. "I think we've got company." Goku said as both he and Kisa took a defensive stance. Soon enough a pirate robot jumped out of the shadows and stood in front of them. The robot was weirdly shaped, it had a long yellowed skull and a tail. "These must've been some pirates." Kisa said as she charged at the robot. Goku soon joined in and after just a little while, Krillin joined the fight as well. Unfortunately for Krillin, the robot was much faster than him and punched him in the face. Bulma immediately ran over to Krillin and helped him up. Meanwhile the pirate robot started firing a gun at Goku and Kisa, who easily deflected the bullets. Kisa looked around the port for a second to see if there was anything she could use. She smiled once she spotted a crane next to the submarine, holding a missile in its claw. "Goku, look over there!" Kisa said as she pointed towards the crane. Goku nodded and began leading the pirate robot in the right direction. Kisa jumped up a few crates and eventually onto the crane. She hit tha few random buttons on the control panel and dropped the missile on top of the robot's head. Bulma and Krillin cheered them on from the sidelines and Kisa let out a sigh of relief. "I can't believe that worked."

* * *

After leaving the port, Goku, Kisa, Bulma and Krillin continued onwards through the cave and eventually came across an old computer room. "Wow! Check it out." Bulma said as she walked up to one of the displays. There were 12 screens on the wall, all showing different locations in the cave. "Look, we were just there." Goku said as he pointed out the port on screen three. Kisa nodded and spoke. "I wonder who's spying on us." She said. "I don't know, Kisa. These camera's could've been turned on centuries ago." Bulma said as she examined the console. "One things for sure, though. This must be the command center for the entire cave." Krillin raised an eyebrow at her. "Were these guys really pirates? Seems more like a bunch of scientists to me." Bulma nodded. "Speaking of scientists, I wish my dad was here to see all of this. He'd flip! These old computers are like priceless antique's to him."

* * *

Soon after leaving the computer room, Goku, Kisa, Bulma and Krillin found a strange well at the end of a long hallway. Kisa looked over the edge and saw there was some kind of river flowing beneath it. "Does it look safe down there?" Krillin asked her. Kisa nodded. "Just a river down there. The current isn't very strong it seems." Bulma frowned and spoke up. "I'm not jumping in there!" She said angrily. Goku chuckled. "If u want to see the Dragonball, you're going to have to!" He said, immediately jumping into the well afterwards. "See you on the flipside." Krillin said as he jumped in as well. "No! Don't leave me!" Bulma yelled out as she reluctantly climbed onto the side of the well. Kisa smirked. "Come on, Bulma. No time to waste!" She said, quickly pushing Bulma over the edge. "Kisaaa!" Bulma screamed on her way down. Kisa chuckled and jumped in herself. As soon as she hit the water, she swam over to Goku on a nearby ledge. In front of them stood large blue statue of a woman with eight arms, holding them up to the sky. In front of the statue was an arrangement of chests. Bulma and Krillin had already ran over to them, but it seemed like neither one of them had any luck opening them. "Darn, they're locked." Krillin said hopelessly. "There must be a way to open these." Bulma said as she looked around the plateau. Kisa walked over to the statue and examined it. There was a small golden hanger around its neck. It looked like a dice with pins coming out of each side. "Bulma, do you think this could be useful?" Kisa said as she pulled the chain off of the statue. Bulma took the key from Kisa and tried to open up one of the chests nearby. As soon as she put the dice in the keyhole, it opened up. Both Bulma and Krillin's eyes lit up in excitement. The chest was overflowing with gold. And on top of all that gold, was the Dragonball. "Wow, look at that! It's the three star ball!" Bulma said as she handed the ball over to Kisa. Kisa frowned. "I guess it was too much to ask for our grandfathers Dragonball, huh?" She said quietly. Goku walked up to her and smiled. "That just means we have to keep looking!"

"Step away from the chest. That Dragonball belongs to the Red Ribbon army!" A voice behind them yelled out. Kisa turned around and saw a Red Ribbon army soldier standing behind them. This guy seemed a lot stronger than the others though, perhaps he was some kind of leader. "Oh, you guys are still here?" Goku said mockingly. "You're not getting our treasure!" Krillin yelled out. Bulma on the other hand didn't seem to be all too worried. "Wow! He's dreamy!" She said as she started walking towards him. Kisa face palmed. "Hey there, I'm Bulma!" Bulma said lovingly as she grabbed a hold of the man's army. The man immediately panicked and pulled away. "Ew! Don't touch me!" He said, jumping backwards. Goku and Kisa both died laughing as Bulma looked at the man in confusion. "What a prude!" She said. "I don't think he's a prude, Bulma." Krilin said with a smirk on his face. "More like a flaming.."

"Enough of this!" The man said as he took a combative stance. "I doubt you'll think I'm so funny when you're all dead!" Kisa raised an eyebrow at this and spoke. "Overconfident much?" The man frowned. "Do you have some sort of death wish?!" He said, charging Kisa immediately after. Goku blocked his assault and kicked him in the head. The man took a step back and spoke. "How dare you kick General Blue's beautiful face!" Goku smirked and jumped up, kicking General Blue in the face once more. "Get him Goku! He's just a big sissy!" Krillin said from the sidelines. "He sure is strange." Kisa added. General Blue growled and stood back up again. "That's it! How dare you! Attempting to ruin my perfect face!" Goku raised an eyebrow at him. "Is this guy for real?" He said quietly, charging at General Blue once more. Before he could hit the General again though, the cave began to shake violently. "What in the world?" Kisa said as she looked up at the ceiling. The cave was beginning to collapse. "Oh no! We have to get out of here!" Krillin yelled out in panic. "Goku! Let's go!"

"No! I have to beat this guy first!" Goku told him. "There's no time! The cave is collapsing!" Bulma told him. Goku ignored them and jumped up, poking General Blue in the eyes. "There! Now he won't be able to follow us." Kisa smirked. "Good thinking, Goku." She said as the four of them started running into a tunnel to the left of them. They ran for only a few minutes before reaching the port once more. The four of them rushed towards the submarine while trying to avoid rocks falling down from the ceiling. As soon as they got inside, Bulma ran over to the control panel and started pushing buttons like crazy. It took her a few tries, but eventually she got the submarine working and drove it out of the cave.

* * *

After driving the submarine out of the cave, Bulma decided it would be best to take a breather on the island nearby. The four of them quickly got out of the submarine and sat down on the beach. "That's it! No more crazy adventures for me!" Bulma cried out in frustration. "What do you mean, Bulma?" Goku asked her. "What do I mean? I'll tell you what I mean! Why didn't you tell me about the Red Ribbon army?!"

"They weren't that though. Look how easy it was to beat General Blue." Kisa told her. "Well if that's your idea of fun, good for you! Me on the other hand, I like to live long enough to find myself a boyfriend!" Krillin face palmed after hearing her say that. "Anyway.. Why don't we continue this conversation back at Master Roshi's house?" Krillin asked them as he climbed back into the submarine. "All right, but don't think you're getting off that easily!"

* * *

"Hi there kids! Did you find what you were looking for?" Master Roshi askes as Goku, Kisa, Bulma and Krillin climbed out of the submarine. "We sure have, Master Roshi!" Goku said as Kisa showed him the Dragonball. "That's a Dragonball, alright." He said. "Unfortunately, it's not the one we were looking for." Goku told him. While Goku and Master Roshi talked, Kisa walked into the house and picked up her backpack. She put the three star Dragonball inside with the others and walked out of the house again. "No! I'm not coming with you and that's final!" Kisa heard Bulma yell out to Goku. "I only asked for the Dragon Radar." Goku said, but Krillin soon interrupted him. "Give up, Goku. She's never going to stop screaming." He said, causing Bulma to run after him in anger. Kisa smiled and walked over to Goku. "I guess it's just the two of us again."


End file.
